Down in La Push, Where the Mean Dogs Play
by J Money 012
Summary: Melanie has just moved to Forks but one night in a karaoke bar will change her life. With just one look werewolf Jacob Black has imprinted on her. But Mel is a wolf too. Will her life ever be the same? Some language. Jacob/OC R&R Sequel now published
1. Checking out the New Territory

**Edited on April 3, 2010 10:48pm.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters; they are the work of the very talented Stephanie Meyer. But what I do know is that the Wolfbane sisters, Sebastian and Lucy belong to me. So hands off bitches!

**A/N:**I apologize if there are any errors in the information about the wolves. You can PM me or something to let me know and I'll correct them. Also this takes in no particular place in the Twilight books because Jacob isn't 16 in this he's 23. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 1: Checking out the Territory**

_In every place with a name  
They play the same territorial game  
Hiding behind the lines  
Sending up warning signs_

"Territories" by Rush

Wendria flashed her blonde hair in irritation. "I still don't know why daddy sent _us_ check out the new territory. I mean any of the other pack members could have done it."

I rolled my brown eyes. "Of all of my twenty years that I've know you sister, you've never stopped complaining." She scoffed and turned her head towards the window.

I sighed and shook my head, "The reason Daddy wants us to check up on La Push because it could cause problems if we came to settle here and there was already a pack. You act as if we're the only pack out there."

Our youngest and quietest sister said, "Well I do believe we might be the only pack with females. And even if there are others, there isn't as many female wolves as there are in our pack."

That's something we all took pride in; female wolves are hard to come by these days, for what reason no one knows because we used to be plentiful back in the day.

But now it seems as like only the strongest families had them, and for our father to have three, made his pride escalate beyond description.

It also didn't help his ego that our mother was a wolf herself and came from a line of female wolves as well.

This statement from Anastasia caused even our bitter sister Wendy to smile, "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said and for that moment in our midnight blue convertible everything was alright in between us.

Then Wendy had to go spoil it, "Well I _still_ don't see why Daddy couldn't have sent someone else. The only reason he sent me is because he doesn't like Bobby, and he wants to keep us apart."

I felt like bashing my head against the steering wheel.

"Wendy enough!" yelled Ana. It was surprising to hear her raise her voice over a whisper, and it shut Wendria up all right.

Ana's face resembled her hair, fire red, before she calmed herself down. Her eyes turned from a steely slate color into the soft pools of gray.

Wendy and I released a breath; ever since Anastasia started to transform she became very irritable, which would cause her to change into her wolf form easily.

Let's just say I've lost numerous pairs of jeans because of this (my sisters don't like to wear their own clothes).

We pulled up to the two-story old style yellow and gray slate house. It was very cute.

"Wow Dad, nice; I kind of like it. It's very quaint. Like 'Little House on the Prairie' quaint." Wendy said and her blue eyes sparkled; she must really like the house.

"Oh cool, it has a bunch of woods behind it instead of a backyard. Daddy really knows his girls." Anastasia said and I ran around the house to see what she was talking about.

She was right, there was no backyard but it just went off into pure forest. Even the dainty Wendy was stripping her clothes to go run and stretch her paws.

Ana and I looked at each other and she started discarding her clothes. Wendy changed first into a white wolf with the same piercing blue eyes. She took and Anastasia changed as quickly as she could so that she could catch up.

Anastasia was a grayish wolf with her intelligent gray eyes. She looked at me and gave me a questioning look. I waved her off, telling her not to wait up. She did a wolf version of shrugging and ran off to catch up with Wendy.

I took the liberty of picking up the girls' clothes and folding them up neatly. I went to the car and looked into my tired brown eyes. I scratched my head and ran my hands through my midnight-colored hair.

My sisters were always jealous of me. For what reason I don't know; they always said that I had a dark beauty about me.

I had no idea what that meant but I unloaded the car while pondering it. Maybe they thought I was some super, evil villain in secret.

I laughed aloud at the thought.

I set each of my sister's belongings in the room they would like the most.

The youngest Anastasia would like a back room so that she could see the beautiful forest. Then the middle child Wendria would want a view of the street so that she could sneak out if necessary. Lastly the oldest, myself, took the remaining room which also happened to be the master bedroom.

It was the only bedroom on the first floor which suited me just fine; in case I wanted to fix breakfast without having to disturb anyone else.

After I set the boxes in the rooms and parked the convertible in the garage I went outside to go running with my sisters.

I stripped off my clothing and savored the feel of the cool sea breeze against my naked body. Then my body shuddered as I took my transformation slowly. I always thought of the transformation interesting. Most of other werewolves wanted to get through it quickly but I always slowed mine down.

I was still the fastest one to change without a doubt, but I liked the feeling of my limbs changing into strong legs. Then my hands and feet change into paws. I landed on my paws as a full black wolf.

I let out a loud howl to let my sisters know I was on my way to join them. They howled back, not as strong and loud as mine even combined.

I had the howl of an Alpha, my dad often told me. He was training me to be the female Alpha of our pack.

And he was also throwing every male in our large pack at me, hoping I would fall in love with one of them. I shook the thought out of my head before my sisters picked up on them.

Whatever problems I had was no concern of theirs. I loved Ana and Wendy but they didn't always need to know everything.


	2. Going Crazy

******Disclamier:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they are the work of the very talented Stephanie Meyer. But what I do know is that the Wolfbane sisters, Sebastian and Lucy belong to me. So hands off bitches!

**Chapter 2: Going Crazy**

_Latinas they get krazy,_

_Blanquitas they get krazy,_

_Negritas they get krazy,_

_Yo mama she gets krazy_

'Krazy' by Pitbull

"Wow that was so much _fun!_" Anastasia said. She drew on her jeans and top and walked into the house with Wendy and me.

"Melanie, we should go out tonight. Do something fun, you know, _go crazy_." Wendy said, always the partier.

I smiled, "Alright, let's do karaoke." They needed no invitation. We all hopped in the car and drove to Seattle to look for a karaoke bar.

It didn't take long to find the perfect place. It was run down and smelled like beer on the outside.

But once you got inside it was state of the art. It looked like any other hot club but had a place where you could pick out a song to sing onstage.

We walked in and all the guys almost broke their necks to get a glimpse of us. I scoffed, _Pigs._ I thought.

"Oh come on sis, you know they're looking at you. Give one of these guys a chance. You can't kick them all to the curb just because of what Sebastian did to you." Wendy said to me and that struck a chord.

"Do _not_ speak of Sebastian to me. He and I are not to be used in the same sentence _ever _again." I hissed and Wendy held up her hands to me in defense.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go up there and sing out hearts out. Wanna do 'Proud Mary' by Tina Turner?" Everything forgotten I nodded. We all went to the DJ and told him what we planned to sing.

He gave us a grin and raked in Anastasia's body. I gave him a look of disgust, "Keep your eyes to yourself little man. Don't let me have to open a can of whoop-ass on you!"

I couldn't finish because Wendy dragged both me and Ana away. I scowled at her as the bright lights hit our faces.

The words came up on the screen and we each took a mike. We all took our positions – doing karaoke night as much as we have, we all know what to do.

Normally I would start the songs off but in this song in order for me to have the most important part I let Anastasia start off.

But this beginning of the song Tina talks before she starts to sing and I took it unto myself to do this, knowing Ana is shy enough.

"_You know, every now and then,_

_I think you might like to hear something from us,_

_Nice and easy._

_But there's just one thing._

_You see we never, ever do nothing  
Nice and easy.  
We always do it nice, and rough  
So were gonna take the beginning of this song  
And do it easy.  
Then were gonna do the finish rough.  
This is the way we do Proud Mary."_

All of us joined in and sang,

"_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river."_

Ana continued,

"_Listen to the story now._

Left a good job in the city,  
Working for the man every night and day.  
And I never lost one minute of sleeping  
I was worrying 'bout the way that things might have been.

Big wheel keep on turning,  
Oh, the Proud Mary keep on burning.  
And were rolling, rolling,  
Rolling on the river."

Then Wendy took center stage and Ana went to her right. Wendria started to sing,

"_Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis,  
Pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans,  
But I never saw the good side of the city  
Until I hitched a ride on a riverboat queen._

Big wheel keep on turning,  
Oh, the Proud Mary keep on burning,  
And were rolling, rolling, yeah,  
Rolling on the river"

We all joined in,

"_Say we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river..."_

It got dark as the song sounded like it was about to end but we all knew it was just getting started. I took center stage and then started to dance and sing.

"_Oh, I left a good job in the city  
Working for the man every night and day.  
And I never lost one minute of sleeping  
Worrying 'bout the way things might have been._

Big wheel keep on turning,  
Proud Mary keep on burning.  
And were rolling, rolling,  
Rolling on the river."

We all joined in for the chorus,

"_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river._

_Da do do do do _

_Do do do do _

_Do do do do"_

I started again,

"_Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis,  
Pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans.  
But I never saw the good side of the city  
Until I hitched a ride on a riverboat queen._

Big wheel keep on turning,  
Proud Mary keep on burning.  
And were rolling, rolling, yeah,  
Rolling on the river."

We all joined in,

"_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river._

_Da do do do do _

_Do do do do _

_Do do do do"_

I started again,

"_If you come down to the river,  
I bet you gonna find some people who live;  
You don't have to worry if you got no money  
People on the river are happy to give._

_Big wheel keep on turning,  
Proud Mary keep on burning.  
And were rolling, rolling, yeah,  
Rolling on the river."_

We all joined in,

"_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river._

_Da do do do do _

_Do do do do _

_Do do do do_

_Whoo, yeah!_

_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river. _

_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river. _

_Rolling, rolling, rolling on the river."_

We were a little sweaty from doing the dance moves that goes along with that song. Everyone applauded and I felt a huge grin on my face. My sisters had one as well. I might just like this place after all.


	3. Imprint

**Chapter 3: Imprint**

_You will always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe I can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_My first love_

'First Love' by First Love

"I'm so bored it's not even funny." Embry complained to me. I rolled my eyes, but it _was_ true; at first summer was so much fun that we went somewhere and did something everyday.

But right around the first day of the second month it just became tedious. Then we just started to sit around all day and do nothing.

I wanted so badly to go over and see Bella but I couldn't bring myself to see her with Edward. I could deal with the scent of her being a vampire now, but I couldn't deal with the looks Edward would give me anytime I made her laugh.

I sighed and decided to do something I thought I never would ask my friends to do, "Hey Quil, Embry; wanna go to that club where those hot sisters sing?"

They looked at me with an evil glint in their eyes. Quil has moved on to big brother status with Claire but he wasn't coming for the girls, he was coming for the music.

But Embry is definitely coming for the girls. He looked thoughtful, "Maybe I can get the blond, she's supposed to be cute."

I shook my head and we all piled into my Rabbit. We drove off to Seattle to see these girls we've heard so much about.

--

We walked into the bar and those Wolfbane sisters were in the middle of singing 'Dreaming of You' by Selena.

We sat and in the front of the room and the girls seemed like they were singing to each of us.

The youngest, which was a red head with soft grey eyes, was singing with her older sisters singing back up.

Then the blond that Embry wanted to see so bad saw him in the front and winked at him. I thought he might have had a heart attack.

Then the one with the ebony hair took center stage to finish up the song. We met eyes and I felt my whole world spiral away from me.

What I thought was important in life, sex, girls, cars, _Bella,_ all disappeared from my mind as I saw her face.

I looked intently into her deep brown eyes and she looked into mine and I knew that she was the one. I'd just imprinted on this girl that I know absolutely nothing about. _Dammit. _

* * *

As soon as we'd finished the song the crowd wanted more. The last few days here in La Push had been great, we'd come almost every night to sing and the audience loved us.

But tonight's crowd was different. There were these guys, Native American it looked like, and they took the table right in front of the stage.

Ana quickly finished her part of the song and handed the mike to Wendy. There Wendy saw the opportunity to flirt and she did by winking at one of the dark skinned men.

The man looked like he was about to faint and I had a slight smile on my face.

It was my turn to wrap up the song and I did but not before my gaze settled on one of the guys. He seemed to be the biggest of the three and had black spiky hair and deep brown eyes.

I couldn't take my eyes off him as I sang. Our eyes never left each other and I felt that connection he was making with me.

My mother explained it numerous times to me; what it would feel like for a man to imprint on you. No one knows why it's only the male imprinting on the female and not the other way around, but you do get the connection that the guy's falling head over heels for you.

She said it was like a tingling in your soul that you had the urge to wrap your arms around the man and try to take away all his troubles.

After walking off the stage I cringed, I didn't want the guy to find me because I didn't want a relationship.

Wendy wanted to flirt with the guys but I told her, "Wendy, we have to go. One of those guys imprinted on me."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Are you sure? What did it feel like?" I rubbed my temples, "Yes, I'm sure. It felt weird, but like a good weird."

Anastasia came into the conversation, "Mel, if he imprinted on you that means he's a werewolf."

I never realized that part and we all stared at each other with wide eyes. "Let's go before they kill us. I don't think they've caught our scent, otherwise they would have found us already." I said as we all joined hands and weaved out of the club.

It was known to all three of us that if we were caught in another pack's territory without permission they could get rid of us if they felt the need to do so. So we weren't taking any risks and leaving before they could catch us.

* * *

"Hey Jake, Jacob! You alright, man? You kind of blanked on us." Said Embry to me and I just shook my head.

"The brunette," I started but Embry butted in, "You like her huh? She's cute too I guess."

I shook my head, "No Embry; I think I just imprinted on her." He looked at me, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Positive."

Embry nodded too, "Well let's go find her!" Quil said and I jumped up.

"Oh no, she's making a B-line for the door. Come on," Embry told me. We weaved through the crowd and made it to the door. As soon as we stepped outside all we saw was a blue convertible speed around the corner.

--

"I can't stop thinking about her dad. And I don't even know her name, no one does. The only thing people know is that she and her sisters come in every night and sing. Been doing so for the past four days." I said.

Billy Black rolled his chair over to me and said, "Jacob, just go back to the club tonight and see if she's there."

"I doubt she'll be there. I mean, she ran away from us, I don't know why but she did. I don't think she'll be there."

"Might as well try; you never know." My dad said. I smiled at him and walked out of the house with my head held high ready to find the woman who stole my heart.

* * *

"Do we really have to leave Melanie?" Wendria whined to me. "Yes Wendy, all of us caught their scent, they were werewolves and we don't have any right to be on their territory. As a matter of fact, we came here to see if we could make this _our_ territory."

"I just don't see why daddy doesn't come and fight them for it." She pouted. I sighed, "We don't know how big their pack is and besides, daddy wouldn't steal someone's homeland."

We all froze, "Did you hear that?" Ana asked; we nodded. "It sounded like a howl of pain."

Ana and Wendy looked towards me, "What do we do?" I thought it over, "Well, we could go see what's wrong and if we help them the pack might be grateful and grant us a little stay here." They seemed to like that idea.

"Or they caught our scent last night, know we're here, and it's a trap for them to ambush us." They didn't like that idea.

"I want to go; I mean we're the fastest wolves out there; if anything we run back to our land. They wouldn't hurt us there."

I considered this, "Alright, let's go."

We stripped down put some sweat pants and a tank top in our fanny packs and headed towards the howl.


	4. Helping

**Chapter 4: Helping**

_Can you help me, help me, help me?_

_Shoot me or something?_

_Now help me, help me, help me_

_Kill me or something_

'Help Me' by Chris Brown

There Ana, Wendy and I saw a wounded wolf. He was bigger than you're average wolf so we knew it was a shape shifter like us.

He had sandy brown fur that was covered in blood, his blood, I could tell.

Being the Beta female in my pack I walked up to him and communicated with him through his mind.

_Hi there. I'm Melanie, are you alright?_ I asked. The wolf looked at me with surprised eyes.

_What are you doing here? This is our territory. _I sighed; _I know that, we were just passing through. Do you need help?_

_No, I'm fine. I'm already healing. My pack will be here soon._

_What happened to you?_ I asked him, not registering his last statement.

_I was attacked by a vampire. I was doing my rounds when I caught his scent and he took me from behind then ran off._

I relayed this to my sisters and they were eager to go and catch the bloodsucker. I nodded for them to go; I know they could handle one measly leech by themselves.

I stayed with who I found out was Seth. Soon he healed enough to be able to walk again.

He was about to take off when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned my back to Seth, got low and bared my teeth while growling at where the sound came from.

Out came another wolf the same pure black as I am, but was bigger than me. I gasped; I'd been discovered.

The wolf grinned at me, _Hello. And who might you be?_

I wanted to scream, I'd been discovered – and by the Alpha no less.

I was about to turn on my heels and run, so to speak, but then I was surrounded by about six other wolves.

I groaned, great I'm going to be killed. Well, I lived a good life and at least my sisters are safe.

When I was thinking that the girls came in, Ana with the vampire's head in her mouth.

_We caught him Mel! You should have seen it, we-_

Ana stopped cold when she saw the wolves surrounding us.

_You idiot, you came back. Ah, great, now all of us are going to be killed._

Wendy whimpered, _But Mel, I don't want to die._

_Oh shut up and take it like a man._ I said. All the while the Alpha male was watching us with amused eyes.

_May I butt in?_

All three of us turned our heads to him. _I'm Sam Uley and this is my Quileute pack. Now you three are?_

I put on my Alpha – well, Beta, I'm not Alpha yet – face and replied, _I am Melanie Wolfbane and these are my younger sisters Wendria and Anastasia._

They both shyly said hello and were studying their paws with great interest.

_And what is your business on our reservation?_

I sighed, might as well tell him the truth, _My father is the Alpha of our pack back in Canada. Our pack is getting quite large so we're scouting for a place to settle._

_Why so far away from home? Why all the way down in the US?_

I replied, _We're not Canadian Sam; we're American and miss home but decided to stay as close as we can to our original pack; besides Alaska is too crowded now and too cold._

This earned a laugh from him; maybe he wouldn't kill us after all.

_Come. It would ease the mind of my pack if they knew what you were saying. Gather you clothes and come with us._

I relayed this to my sisters and we ran off to get our fanny packs.

* * *

_That's her Sam. I'm 100% sure,_ I said. He nodded his head, _No wonder they took off so quickly. They must have caught your scent and thinking they were on your territory, fled. _

This made complete sense _now_. I thought I had done something wrong to make her run away from me.

Sam put a comforting paw on my shoulder, such a human thing to do; it was almost comical to see wolves doing it.

_Imprinting is frustrating, isn't it?_ I did nothing but nod as I heard the girls start to come back. Each of them had a different colored fanny pack, probably to tell whose clothes were whose.

They ran in between normal formation to our headquarters AKA Sam's place.

--

After changing back the three sisters walked in and I could hear their stomach growling at the smell of Emily's cooking.

The girls plopped a seat on the couch, the younger ones looking scared and holding onto the older one's arms for dear life.

Sam pulled up a chair in front of them and sat in it backwards. "Okay, now that we're all human, tell them what you told me."

The dark haired one sighed and told the pack about how she's here to scout the area and that she's sorry for intruding and will leave if we want her to.

That made me feel sick to my stomach. I just found her and she's ready to leave. Even though we're no longer in wolf form, Sam must have read my mind.

"No you don't have to leave. We're not as hostile as you seem to think other packs are. We just need to lay down some ground rules."

She nodded as Sam explained the treaty with the Cullens and how she and her sisters aren't to harm them. Not that they should be on the reservation anyway.

"So this treaty you have with the Cullens, what happens if they break it?" the youngest asked.

Paul answered that question simply, "We kill them."

"Oh," the young one said.

"Well, I guess we better get going, you know places to see people to meet, bye!" said the blond one.

"Speaking of meeting people, you didn't tell us your name beautiful." Embry said to the blond, she blushed and Embry smirked, like every guy now-a-days, they think they're a gift from God to women everywhere. And blushing blondes like this one just made their egos bigger.

"I'm Wendria, Wendy for short; I'm the middle child." The blond said, then she pointed to red head, "That's Anastasia, or Ana, she's the youngest." She nodded to everyone, still not making eye contact.

Then Wendy pointed to the dark beauty that I imprinted on, "And that's Melanie, or Mel. She's the oldest and the soon to be Alpha female of our pack."

Melanie kicked Wendy in the calf, "Ow! What was that for?" she asked.

"Just spread our business why don't you?" she replied. Wendy seemed to realize her mistake and apologized.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like it if we could go home now." Sam nodded at them and they rose to leave.

Emily ran to Melanie and gave her a huge bowl, obviously with some food in it. "Some for the road." Emily said to Mel and she showed a dazzling smile that left me gasping for air.

"Thank you so much Emily. We really appreciate it." Mel said genuinely.

Outside Wendy changed into the white wolf we saw and Ana change into the grayish one. So that meant that Mel was the black one.

Melanie gave the bowl to Ana and she ran off into the woods carrying it in her mouth.

I walked outside before Melanie could strip out of her clothing. "Um, Melanie?" I said to her.

She turned to me and her eyes widened, "Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure," she said in a soft voice.

I looked towards the trailer to see everyone unashamedly watch what was going on.

"Can we go in the woods? Away from them?" I asked and jerked my head to the trailer, she laughed and it sounded like light rain on an early spring morning.

"Yeah, let's go." She said and I followed her into the woods.


	5. Love Affair

**Chapter 5: Love Affair**

_First base_

_Because I feel you_

_Second base_

_Want you to feel me too boy_

_Third base_

_Better pump the brakes_

_Ooh baby, slow down_

_I gotta go home now_

'Teenage Love Affair' by Alicia Keys

Oh boy, he wants to talk. I couldn't understand how I was able to walk, I was just that nervous.

I don't even know why I'm nervous, maybe because he's probably going to proclaim his love for me and ask me to marry him.

Now that scared me, and it was a ridiculous thought. Ten minutes ago he didn't even know my name!

It seemed that we walked far enough from the trailer to where the others couldn't eavesdrop. I sat on a fallen tree now covered in moss and waited for him to talk.

He ran his hand through his hair and paced a little before he said, "Melanie, Mel, you're a werewolf so I'm sure you know about the whole imprinting jazz."

He said; I knew he imprinted on me but for some reason I felt the need to make him squirm a little. "I know about it, but how does it work _really_?"

He shook his head, "No one really knows. I think it's a whole natural selection thing. You know the strongest male imprints on the strongest female to make the strongest kids. You get my drift?"

He asked but I wasn't done messing with him yet. I put on an angry face and said, "So that's it huh? You want to get into my pants? And here I thought you were a nice guy, but _no,_ you're just like _all _the others."

His eyes widened, "What? No, that's not it at all! I – I – I'm sorry, if I offended you but," he sighed, "I don't know what to say to make this better."

Then I laughed, "Don't worry about it Jacob, I was just messing with you. I know that you imprinted on me, I felt it."

He looked as if he was about to faint, so he took a seat next to me on the log. "That was not funny." He said simply, "No," I replied, "it was _hilarious."_

And I started to laugh again, and this time he joined in too. When we stopped I had a big grin on my face.

"So what do we do now?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I don't know. I _do_ know that I really want to kiss you right now but I don't know whether you'd punch me in the face or not."

I smiled and put my hands on his cheeks, "Well I guess you'll just have to kiss me and see what happens."

I pulled him closer to me and he stopped right before he touched my lips, "Promise you won't hit me?" he asked.

I chuckled, "I never make promises I can't keep. You'll just have to take the risk."

He shrugged and said, "What the hell."

Jacob dragged me to his lips and kissed me softly at first but then it became rougher. Soon I was straddling him on the log and we were threatening to fall over onto the forest floor.

Before that could happen I pulled away, "Oh wow, never been kissed like that before."

"Same here." Jacob replied to me, "Wanna do it again?"

He said with a smile, I wanted to, oh _man_ how I wanted to, "I'd love to but my sisters are probably wondering where I am. I got to go."

I got up off his lap but not before he dragged me back down. I landed with an 'Oh' and Jake attacked my neck.

I tried to suppress a moan but one slipped out anyway. I tried to wipe the fog from my mind, "Jake?" I asked. He grunted, still concentrating on making _me_ lose my concentration.

"How old are you?" he looked at me briefly before attacking the other side of my neck. A shudder ran through me as his tongue darted out to lick my skin slowly.

"Twenty-three, why?" he asked. When he pulled away I gasped at the cold air blowing on my wet and overheated skin.

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't a minor. I'm too pretty to go to jail." I said and Jake grinned.

"You're too pretty for a lot of things. But how old are you, making sure I don't go to jail, I'm too hot to go there."

I giggled, oh God, I sounded like Wendy, "Twenty-two, don't worry; your virtue is safe with me."

He growled and took my lips again, when he released them he said, "What if I don't want it to be safe?"

I held in a moan and settled for biting my lip instead; his husky voice was turning me on. "There you go, trying to get into my pants again."

He laughed, "I think _you're_ the one who's trying to get into my pants, thank you very much."

I smiled, "I really need to get going Jacob, it's getting late and I don't think I could figure out the way back if it's too dark."

"Then I'll run with you. I know these woods like the back of my hand."

"And give you the opportunity to find out where I live? Not a chance." I said and Jake scoffed, "Like I couldn't figure it out. I can probably track your house down in no time flat; and plus, it's not like I'm going to start stalking you."

I pouted as I thought that over, he was right, "Fine stay here, I'll go change," I started, then with an after thought I added, "Oh and Jacob, if you try to sneak a peak, you won't be able to have those strong kids you were talking about."

I went behind a tree and started to strip down and I heard Jacob doing the same. "Threatening my manhood, very sexy."

I laughed as I transformed into the black wolf. I came from behind the tree to see Jake there. He was a deep russet color, but was lighter on his muzzle and stomach. All in all, he was beautiful.

My wolf seemed to think so too and I nuzzled him. He seemed surprised at first but welcomed the contact.

_Try to keep up,_ he said to me.

I laughed, _Take your own advice. I'd smoke you in a race any day of the week._

_True, but I'd kick your butt in a fight any time._

_Ah, touché._ I said as I followed him as he led me to my house.

* * *

She was really fast. I expected her to trail me but she must have caught her sisters' scents and followed that, so I was actually following her.

We arrived at her house and I could hear her sisters sleeping. Mel looked up at the house with a gleam in her eyes. She truly loved her little sisters.

She changed and put her clothes back on while I had my back turned. I was her height standing up. So I sat on my haunches and waited for her to say something.

"Well good-night Jacob; thanks for taking me home even though the only thing you did was stare at my behind the whole time."

This I laughed at, it was a coarse wheezing sound but she knew what I meant. She hugged me and I savored her touch. No doubt I'd be dreaming about her tonight.

"I would like to give you a kiss good-night but I don't feel comfortable kissing a doggie." She said to me and in a flash I changed, while she averted her eyes, and I tugged on my jeans that I had in my fanny pack.

I drew her to me and kissed her deeply. Angling her head to a point where I had access to her whole mouth. She groaned as my tongue wrestled with hers.

I was losing control fast and I released her mouth before I took her, here, in her backyard.

She ran her hands up and down my chest and abs, "You know Jacob, I don't know what you think, but I hope you know I only like you for your body."

She smiled when she said this, "I'm surprised you like me at all, you know, with my trying to get into your pants and all."

She laughed and threw her head back. She kissed me softly on the lips. I was about to make it deeper when something hit me in the head.

I pulled away and looked at the second floor window, "Hey you two! No PDA!"

Mel turned towards her sisters and said, "It's not PDA if you don't watch. So go away!"

"Oh Melanie, I'm going to tell daddy!" Anastasia threatened, Mel's eyes got wide, "No you won't you little snitch!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay, relax, I was only kidding. We're leaving now, but ten minutes young lady."

Mel rolled her eyes, "Who's the young one here?" she asked. Ana replied by saying, "You're only older by four years!"

"Six years between the both of you, I was already wearing dentures by the time you two were born, I'm that old! Now go to sleep and leave us alone!" she said.

Wendy said, "Alright but don't do anything I would do." Melanie replied by saying, "You're horrible."

Wendy shot back with, "Well I _am_ related to you; good-night Jacob!"

I replied by saying, "Good-night Wendy, good-night Anastasia!"

The lights went back off and Melanie sighed and said, "I'm sorry, they're so annoying sometimes."

I laughed, "You know they only care for you; it's sisters' jobs to annoy you and pester your boyfriend."

She smirked, "So is that what you are Jacob? My boyfriend, after only one day of knowing you?"

I swallowed, "I was speaking in general, but I mean, if you want me to be your boyfriend I certainly will."

"How 'bout you take me on a date first. Then we'll call this," she moved a finger in between us, "a relationship."

I smiled, "Fine with me," I said and kissed her one last time before I disappeared into the forest.


	6. A New Love

**Chapter 6: A New Love**

_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by_

_Saying that I love you_

_But you know this ain't been a walk in the park for us_

'Say Good-bye' by Chris Brown

I woke up and stretched. I just had the best night sleep I'd ever experienced in a while. For a while my sleep had been centered on Bella, and Bella alone, but now it was all Melanie.

I smiled as I remembered the feeling of her lips on mine. I wanted to see her again, and I wanted to see her soon.

I showered and decided to drive, instead of run, to her house.

I was about to climb into my beloved Rabbit when my dad called me back. "Jacob, come here I need to talk to you."

I ran back inside, the faster I got this over with, the faster I could get to Mel's.

"Yeah dad?" I said. My dad rolled his chair into the kitchen and told me to sit down, so I did.

"Um, Bella called while you were asleep. She didn't want to wake you up so she just left a message. She said that she hadn't seen you in a while and wanted to talk to you. She would have came over but since she's a vampire now she can't come over to La Push anymore."

I sighed, I didn't want to go to her house, and it was so awkward with Edward there. Giving me looks that basically said, 'Ha ha, I won.'

But I didn't even love Bella like that anymore. Not since I laid my eyes on Melanie anyways. I decided that I would go to Melanie's, explain to her about me and Bella – for they were bound to meet up sometime – and then go over to the Cullen's.

"Ok, thanks dad." I said and got up. But he stopped me once again, "Are you going to go see her Jake?"

I nodded, "Be careful son," I waved him off, "Sure, sure."

* * *

I never had such a good night sleep before, and that was saying something because this wasn't even a familiar bed.

My dreams revolved around Jacob. It was a little frightening that I already felt like this and we've only know each other for a day.

But for some reason it feels so right between us. And that date he promised me today will let me get to know him better.

I rose out of bed and put on skinny jeans and a bright yellow baby tee. I padded into the kitchen and started breakfast.

I scrambled nine eggs and fried twenty-one pieces of bacon. Then put twelve slices of bread out to be toasted. That should do it for the three of us.

By the time I poured the orange juice the girls had already smelled the food and was coming downstairs.

"Well aren't you just chipper this morning?" Wendy said to me. I gave her a smile, but said nothing.

"I bet I can think of a reason why..." Ana said in a sing-song voice. Then Wendy and Ana joined hands and started to sing, "Mel and Jacob sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come love, then comes marriage, then they come with a pup-py carriage!"

I wasn't even mad at them. I just shook my head with a smile and said, "You guys are such dorks." They just grinned at me.

We had finished breakfast and as an agreement between us, after I cooked then they would clean. So I went into the office on the second floor and sat in the big leather chair and enjoyed my free time.

I closed my eyes and I could see Jake behind my eyelids. He was grinning at me, his white teeth contrasting with his dark skin.

I smiled at the thought, and then I thought I heard his voice. My eyes popped open and I listened closer.

I could hear my sisters talking to him; he was downstairs! I flung the office door open and ran down the stairs just to bump into his hard chest.

I looked up to his face and smiled, "Hi Jacob! What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled back down at me and said, "I just came to see a little lady, do you know where I might find her?"

Wendy scoffed and rolled her eyes, I glared at her, "I had to deal with you and Bobby for _two years_, so don't get an attitude with me!"

Wendy just pouted and I grabbed Jacob's hand pulled him into the office where I was previously. He sat in the big leather chair and pulled me into his lap.

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart. "Melanie, we need to talk."

Jacob surprised me, "What about?"

"The Cullen coven and some of the people in it," he replied and I was confused. "Jake, what are you talking about?"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Before you," he smiled when he said this, "I had loved a girl, her name was Bella."

I interrupted him, "Oh my gosh, I stole you away from Bella now she's going to come and try to fight me."

Jacob smiled and shook his head, "No, she's married to a vampire. He took her to another country and changed her for their honeymoon present, I guess you could say. She doesn't even know about you."

"So you loved her and so did this vampire... you two fought over her didn't you?" I asked and Jacob nodded with a sad smile.

"And I lost; I was pretty devastated when I heard they got married and she got turned. I was depressed for a while and then I eventually got over it. It still hurt when I would visit her and see them together but at least I wasn't depressed."

I nodded as I took this in, "So what does this have to do with me?" Jacob shrugged, "I was going to visit her after this and I just wanted to explain all this to you so that when you caught me with vampire scent all over, you wouldn't jump to accusations."

"Oh, well I'm glad you told me; because if I did catch you with vampire scent I would have probably ripped your head off." I said, his eyes widened and I kissed him lightly. "But after that, you're taking me on a date mister, and it's going to be a nice one."

Jacob smiled, "Of course, only the best for you baby." I rose out of his lap and pulled him downstairs and pushed him into his car.

"Tell Bella and whatever-his-name-is that I said hi." Jacob smiled and said, "His name is Edward. And I'll tell them. Bye," he said and kissed me through the window.

* * *

I pulled up in front of the three story white house. As soon as I got out of the door Bella ran out of the house and up to me.

She hugged me tightly, "Whoa there Bells, you're killing me here." She smiled and said, "Sorry Jake, I just don't know my own strength."

I laughed, "Yeah, I bet you don't. So what's up?" She shrugged, "I just wanted to see you. It's been forever. What's going down in La Push?"

I was about to tell her about Mel when Edward walked out. He gave me a wry smile. I gave him a genuine one back and he narrowed his eyes.

He came up behind Bella and kissed her then looked at me, wanting and waiting to see my reaction. Normally I would have gone stiff and turned away - feeling like a third wheel. But this time, I felt no reaction to it. In fact I wanted to hurry back to Melanie just so that I could kiss her too.

Edward then started to laugh out loud. Bella and I gave him a confused look, "What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head, "I'll let _him_ tell you. I'll be inside Bella."

Bella looked surprised, "What? Just like that? No supervision? What caused the change in heart?" Edward shrugged again, "Jacob will explain it."

Bella turned towards me and said, "Talk."

I smiled at her, "Bells, I imprinted on someone."

Her eyes widened, "Really? Who?"

I replied, "Her name's Melanie. And I first saw her at a karaoke bar in Seattle. Then we met up yesterday in the woods."

Bella looked suspicious, "What was she doing in the woods?"

I smiled again, "She's a werewolf too Bella. Isn't that great? I didn't have to explain to her or anything. It was just so much easier."

Bella didn't seem that happy, "Well, I hope you two have a wonderful life together. I'm glad you met someone. No wonder Edward didn't care if we were alone or not, he knows you don't love me anymore."

I frowned, "Bella, I still love you, just not in a romantic sense anymore. You'll still my little Cow Bell."

She smiled and I jumped back into my Rabbit, I was away from Mel long enough. "See you later Bells. Next time I visit, I'll bring Mel."

She nodded then waved as I drove away.


	7. A Moonlit Night

**Chapter 7: A Moonlit Night**

_Like a piece of the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_The room left them moving between you and I_

'Into the Night' by Santana

After we saw the movie together we went out to dinner. It was a good meal and Jacob even paid for everything. I insisted that we split it but he wouldn't hear of it.

We were now just sitting in the restaurant talking about everything under the sun. I felt like I knew Jacob's whole life story now. His favorite color, his music preferences all his past loves, including Bella.

How she just dropped him like a sack of potatoes as soon as Edward came back from leaving her. It made my blood boil, how she could just use and manipulate him like that?

"Speaking of Bella, how'd your visit go?" I asked, while sipping my ice tea. He shrugged, "Edward's friendlier now that he knows there's another woman in my life."

I smile, "Who says I'm in your life?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Because you can't stay away from me, is why."

I laughed, "Who knows, that just might be true."

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said and I followed him like a lost puppy, excuse my pun.

* * *

"Jacob, where are we going?" Melanie asked as I led her, blindfolded, up the hill. "Relax, we'll be there in a second, I want it to be a surprise."

When we reached the seaside I took off her blindfold. She gasped at the sight. The full moon was out tonight, shining down on the dark waves.

I sat her down on the fallen, bleached log and waited for her to say something. She looked up at me, "It's beautiful Jacob, thank you for taking me here."

I sat beside her and she rested her head on my shoulder, for that moment we just enjoyed each other's company.

"For some odd reason, I have a weird feeling to start howling at the moon. I wonder why?" she said suddenly and the silence was broken with my booming laughter.

She twisted to kiss me softly. I held her neck and deepened the kiss, she shivered under my touch.

I left her mouth to make my way down her neck. I darted my tongue out to lick her skin and she moaned.

I brought her to the point where she was straddling me and after a while of kissing, I eventually lost my balance and we fell backward.

We just laid there for a minute then burst into laughter. We laughed until there were tears in our eyes.

I made myself more comfortable and Melanie laid her head on my chest and we stayed there and looked at the moon.

All was silent until a howl pierced the night. I was sure it was Sam and that meant that he needed me. I sighed, "I've to go Melanie."

She shook her head, "I'm coming too." I was about to object but she shut me up with a kiss; I lost all train of thought.

"What was I saying?" I asked, she smiled and replied, "You were saying how you would love for me to come with you."

"Liar, but I guess there's no way in stopping you." I said and she jumped for joy. She went behind a tree and came out as a black wolf.

I wasn't so modest, I changed right there and I know that she tried not to look but I could feel her eyes dart to my body.

I landed on my paws and howled back to Sam to let him know I was on my way. Melanie temporarily tapped into our mental conversations because she that kind of power, being a Beta female in her pack; so she heard the conversation between Sam and I, but the downside to that is that the others could see her thoughts too.

'_Where were you Jake?'_ Sam asked.

Melanie's mind flashed back to what we were doing just for a split second, but it was all Sam needed.

He laughed, '_Hello Melanie.'_

'_Hi Sam. Didn't mean to do that, accident,'_ she replied.

'_Mel? You're here! I knew you'd come too! See I told you Wendy!'_ Ana said to Melanie; wait, they were here too?

'_Sam what's going on?'_ I asked but Sam didn't answer immediately. '_I'm not sure, just that it was so serious to the extent that the Cullens came to seek our help.'_

'_They were on the reservation?'_ I asked.

'_Yes, but they only came because Bella couldn't get you and they didn't know any other way to communicate. It was only Edward and Carlisle.' _

I released a breath as we joined up with the pack. Melanie asked, '_So they're not in trouble?'_

'_No, and I was looking forward to taking them down.'_ Paul replied. I rolled my eyes; '_You'd fight a kitten if it rubbed you the wrong way,'_ Mel said.

Everyone laughed at her joke. Paul even chuckled a little knowing it was no further than the truth.

* * *

We arrived at the Cullen's house in a matter of minutes and it was almost as big as daddy's house. Three stories, old fashioned and stark white.

I imagined a huge staircase that spiraled up to the next floor. Jacob confirmed it by giving me a picture of the inside. To say simply, it was absolutely beautiful.

My sisters took notes on the picture to see if they could redecorate our house like that. I shook my head, _'Concentrate girls; don't you see that this is a serious matter?'_

Then a blond vampire came up to us so did a bronze haired one. Jacob told me the blond one was Carlisle and the bronze-haired one was Edward.

I thought, _Bella left Jacob for that?_ I scoffed. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, '_Edward reads minds Melanie.'_ Sam said to me.

'_Well son of a biscuit-eating bulldog, how was I supposed to know that? Give me some warning here before I make a fool of myself next time please.'_

Jacob decided this was a time to point out who was who. There was another blond male named Jasper and he manipulated emotions. The little pixie-like brunette was Alice and she saw the future. I thought that was pretty cool; and she was with Jasper.

The blond female was Rosalie and she was with the burly brunette named Emmett. There was another brunette female and she was Esme, Carlisle's mate.

The other slim brunette was Bella and she blocked other vampires' abilities. She was with Edward, obviously.

After I learned all the names, and abilities, Carlisle stepped up to talk. "First of all, I'd like to say thank you for coming. Now, there was a rouge vampire here a couple days ago. I believed you took care of him."

Ana and Wendy nodded, knowing they took him down all by themselves, I felt a little proud at the moment.

Carlisle continued, "Well that vampire was a member of a growing group of vampires that have a vendetta against us. The group has reached an astonishing number in only a few months. We have been watching them closely but can't act because they have been very careful about, um, disposing of their meals, leaving nothing for us to go on. Now that they found out that a member of their coven was killed they'll come down here for revenge."

Pride was now gone and was replaced by guilt; knowing that if my sisters hadn't killed that vampire in the first place then this might not have happened. But how were we supposed to know that that vampire was somewhat important?

I suppressed a whimper, then Edward began to speak, "Don't think that is any of your faults. There was a war coming in between us and this coven long ago, they're just using this as a means to start something."

This had me feeling a little better; Sam went up to Edward and said, '_So you want our help?'_

Edward nodded at this, "This coven consists of a few hundred of vampires, so if you could call on anyone to help as well that would be appreciated. We will also call up friends to see if they would help."

Sam nodded, '_We would love to help.'_ Not passing down any chance to kick vampire butt.

This made Edward smile at us and he said 'Thank you' to all.

It was agreed that we would have one month to gather more troops then we meet the Cullens here again and discuss strategy.

Alice predicted that the enemy coven weren't expected for another five months or so. This gave us plenty of time to prepare.

We all ran home and separated to go on our different paths, but not before Sam asked Melanie, _'You wouldn't mind calling up your father and see if he would help? It would be greatly appreciated.'_

Melanie nodded and promised to try her best to convince her father. All though she was 90% sure he would agree to it.

Now we were back at the seaside, where we first were, to gather our clothes; Melanie and I decided to just stay there for a while, savoring the peaceful time.

"Jacob I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should have never sent my sisters to kill that rouge." I hugged her around the waist and whispered in her ear, "Mel, don't beat yourself up about it. If you didn't do what you did, our pack would have attacked him anyway, and we would still be in this situation."

She seemed to take that a little better. "I just hope that daddy agrees, because it would add a lot of wolves to our attacking number."

I was curious, "Melanie, exactly how many wolves are in your pack?"

She tilted her head, "You mean in total, or the number at our main location?"

Their main location? "Um, in total." She seemed to start doing the math in her head, "About 50 thousand over 100 locations, why?"

Fifty thousand wolves, holy – "How did that happen?" I asked. She just shrugged, "We don't know why exactly, but wolves in North America are different from others elsewhere. The werewolves in Europe and Asia can infect other people, by a bite or even a scratch."

I nodded and she continued, "There was a war over in Europe between two very powerful packs, they infected a large number of people just to get their numbers up. And eventually, their members got out of control. So my grandfather decided to take in a good portion of them. He set up different locations and assigned an Alpha and Beta male and female for each pack. But he was still the head honcho. So when it came time for my dad to be Alpha, of course the numbers grew and he continued with what his father had set up. If anything were to happen, the packs send representatives to discuss it."

She took in a deep breath and smiled, "Do you get it?" I nodded, I got it alright, "So it's like your dad is the president and each little pack is like one of the fifty states? They have their own governor and everything?"

She smiled, "You could say that, only we have a hundred states and my dad has more power than the president does. He doesn't have to explain his decisions to anyone."

I couldn't help but make a joke, "Look at that, I'm going out with the president's daughter."

She laughed, "I'll _be_ the president soon enough. You can be my First Lady."

I laughed as well, "Do I have to wear a skirt and shave?" I asked, and Melanie seemed to ponder this, "I don't know, do you have the legs for it?"


	8. Taking One for the Team

**A/N: Yay! I'm so happy! I have THREE reviews! I know you're probably laughing at me like WTF? But I don't care. So if I'm this excited for 3 reviews you can imagine how happy I'll be if you guys review some more. ^^ If you have any questions, I really don't mind answering them for you. So that's about it, now on the the story! Remember, if I don't get feedback how am I supposed to know if you like it or not? I could always change the story for y'all. Well that's it!**

**Chapter 8: Taking One for the Team**

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

'(Everything I Do) I Do It for You' by Bryan Adams

I breathed hard as I went faster. I was getting closer to satisfaction and I knew it. Too bad I was by myself and no one else could witness it.

I was coming, and it was going to be miraculous when I did because I haven't done this in a while.

It was almost the end and sweat formed on my brow.

I stopped at the end of the path and let out a satisfied breath. I looked at my watch, _Ten minutes and thirty-eight seconds; a new record, good job Melanie._

I felt like giving myself a pat on the back. I had just flat out sprinted two miles straight in the forest. I was so busy now, with school starting for Ana and Wendy it was nice to finally have some me time.

Ana was going to La Push High school and Wendy was going to start taking classes at Seattle Pacific University. It was a long commute so daddy sent down Wendy's beloved pink Bentley.

Daddy spoiled us all and we knew it; but that didn't stop him from spoiling us even more. Even though all of his only daughters are spoiled, daddy also – having no boys – trained us like he would if he had sons; so while we were girly girls at times we could also fight and defend.

I looked at the woods that surrounded me and took in a deep breath. I itched to stretch my paws. I hadn't been able to see much of Jacob or go running with him.

But in this solitude I had; so I decided to take advantage of it, because until things settled down I wouldn't be able to go running again.

So I looked around me once again, out of habit, and stripped down quickly. Hiding my clothes behind a bush, my body started to shudder and I relished in the transformation taking place.

I landed on all four paws and sniffed the bushes where I hid my clothes, committing it to memory so that I could remember where they were.

Then that's when I allowed my wolf to roam the forest and do what she wanted. I was still in control, I'm not stupid enough to lose myself completely, but I just let her take the driver's seat while I sat shotgun; ready to pull the keys out of the ignition if she started to break the speed limit, you could say.

She caught a scent in the air and started to follow it. I didn't realize the scent until I bumped into the wolf it was originating from.

My wolf smiled and allowed me to take back over; we're cool like that.

I sent a big wolfie grin to Jacob and he sent one back. He walked up to me and nuzzled my neck, showing how happy he was to see me. And I returned the gesture, I really missed him.

The saying about how absence makes the heart grow fonder is so true. I looked into his brown eyes and asked, _'What ya doing?'_

Jake smiled, _'It's official pack business.'_

I frowned, _'But I thought I was apart of the pack.'_ I finished it off by pouting.

Any person watching the interaction would probably laugh at seeing two wolves doing such human gestures. But then again, who would be stupid enough to just sit there and watch a bunch of wolves?

'_You are,' _he said with a smile, _'Okay, let me rephrase. It's Alpha/Beta business. Only Sam knows I'm here.'_

I personally understood that kind of business; sending the Beta to gather information about a subject without having the whole pack fretting about the results.

'_Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to seduce you?'_ I asked Jake. I knew he probably wasn't supposed to tell me but I was curious.

As if hearing my thought – which he probably did – he said, _'Didn't you know that curiosity killed the cat?'_

I smiled and replied by saying,_ 'Well it's a good thing that I'm a dog, so that rule doesn't apply to me.'_

'_Ah, touché,' _Jacob said.

I batted my eyelids and pouted, giving Jacob my best puppy dog face, excuse my pun, and said, _'Maybe if you tell me what's going on, I could… I don't know, make it worth you while?'_

Jacob tried to stay strong but I saw his will fading, I was, after all, his soul mate. He sighed, obviously not liking his weakness, _'I'm supposed to be checking up on the Cullens and you. Making sure that none of this… _stuff _is connected to any of them more than we might have been led to believe.'_

'_You're making sure we're not double crossing you.' _I said plainly. And Jacob looked apologetic but I brushed it off. If it was me in his position I would be doing the same thing so I wasn't mad at all.

'_But if you're going to the Cullen house won't Edward, like, sense you're there or whatever, since Alice can't see us?'_

I asked him and he shrugged, _'I can't help it, I'll just try to protect my mind from him in any way I can.'_

I nodded and looked up at the sun seeing it was about noon; Ana would be home soon for lunch before heading back to school.

'_I need to go Jake,' _I said to him. He nuzzled my neck before saying, _'I'll come over later after your sister leaves for that… um, _promise_ you made to me.'_

I smiled, and nodded, I turned to leave but not before I said to him, _'Jake, be careful okay. I don't think I could bear to lose you.'_

Before he could say anything mushy I closed off my mind to the best of my abilities and ran as fast as I could. I found my clothes then changed and jogged back home to make Ana lunch.

--

After lunch, Ana hopped back into my midnight blue convertible and drove back to school. But when she came home she was gushing about all the nice people there and all the guys that just wouldn't leave her alone.

I laughed, and she blushed, she wasn't an attention grabber like Wendy and was uncomfortable when she was in the spotlight unlike me. But I loved her all the same.

But I still kicked her out of the house after she finished eating. She asked me if Jacob was coming over and it was my turn to blush.

I just nodded sheepishly, and she laughed. She left without another word, and when I heard her pull away from the curb and drive away I rushed up the stairs to take a bath and brush my hair.

I put on some form fitting jeans and a slate colored knit top that I favored very much because it hugged my form and was very comfortable. I slipped on matching socks and put some music on while I waited.

I opened the window to air out the smell of the food that I cooked and sang along to the songs. A favorite of mine came on, Joan Jett & the Blackhearts – I Love Rock & Roll, and I singed along at the top of my lungs.

"I love rock n' roll so put another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock n' roll so come on take you time and dance with me!"

I danced and jumped up and down on the couch. I jumped off doing an air guitar along with the song.

At the end of the song I slid across the hardwood floors in my socks and then did a power slide ending the song with my brushed hair now messed up.

I was breathing hard by the end and I had a satisfied smile on my face. I had never been so carefree until I arrived in La Push.

I was about to go back upstairs to go brush my hair again when I heard applauding. I looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

There, at the window, was Jacob with a smirk on his face. He was sitting on the sill, shirtless may I add, looking at me with amusement in his dark eyes.

My cheeks heated, I probably looked like a downright fool dancing around like that and Jacob most likely saw it all.

When I found my voice I said, "How long were you there?"

He smiled and hopped into the room, "As soon as you opened the window. I must admit, you have a beautiful voice."

I shivered as his deep voice hit my ears, I felt like I wanted to melt into his arms. Damn my disobedient body.

What I wanted to do is come up with a witty remark but all I had was a weak 'Thank you.'

_Come on Mel! You're stronger than this! Don't let this man get you frazzled!_ I thought to myself.

But how was I wrong, because everytime Jacob looked at me with the expression he has on now it melted my heart – and knees – every time.

He moved his intense gaze from raking my body to the kitchen, which I had neglected to clean after cooking; that was not like me.

Jacob walked over and ate the left over macaroni and cheese out of the pot. When he was done he washed it up for me. Such a savage and then civilized act.

I walked to the sink and washed the rest of the dishes while Jacob raided my fridge some more.

"Hey Mel, you need to go shopping, there's nothing in here to eat." He said to me looking over the door the refrigerator.

"That's impossible, I went shopping yesterday." I looked in the fridge and there it was, full with food.

"Jake what are you talking about? There's plenty of fo-," I was interrupted by Jacob's lips on mine.

I was rigid at first because I was surprised, but when his hands moved to my hair, I relaxed under his touch.

He led me to the couch and laid me down there. Now on top of me, Jacob started to kiss my neck and jaw. My breathing now turned into short gasps as his tongue darted out to taste my now overheated skin.

A purr escaped my lips and Jacob lifted his head to look at me, "I thought only cats purred."

I blushed, "I guess I'm just full of surprises."

"I bet you are," Jacob said and his eyes darkened, if that was even possible.

I shivered and brought his lips to mine. His hands slipped up my shirt and I ran my hands over his muscular back.

I felt all the way down to the jeans he was wearing. When my hands rested on his backside and I squeezed, he growled and moved from my neck back to my lips and kissed me fiercely.

Then the door swung open, "Look at that! They're making puppies! Isn't that sweet?"

I was so surprised that I threw Jacob off of me and he landed on the ground a good five feet away.

I sat up in the couch and looked towards the door to see both my sisters and the rest of the pack.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?" I asked, still flustered at having being caught.

Paul replied by saying, "Interrupting you two, obviously."

_What are you stressing over? You're not a teenager, this is _your_ house and that's _your_ boyfriend. There was nothing wrong with what you were doing, so just calm down._ I scolded my self.

I took a deep breath and looked towards Jacob who was still on the ground. The pack walked in and took random seats around the room.

Leah, the only female in the pack before my sisters and I, looked at Jacob and said, "Why are you on the floor?" Jake just got up and shook his head. I looked at him and mouthed him a 'Sorry' but he shrugged it off.

He walked back to the window and picked up his shirt and drew it over his head. So he _did_ have a shirt, but he came to me without one so that he could tempt me. Son of a biscuit-eating bulldog.

I got up and went to the kitchen, no doubt they wanted food. Ever since Jacob and I have been going steady, I've been like a second Emily to them.

Not only would they just pop in – to the extent that I stopped locking my door. I could handle any burglars – they would eat my food too. So I just went out and bought three times the amount of food I would normally buy.

And to tell the truth, my sisters and I ate enough food, which would normally feed a family of four for a month, in a week.

Good thing daddy gave up his credit card. He's used to having to have to buy large amounts of food anyway.

I brought the food and set it on the table in the middle of the living room and sat next to Jacob. There he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, so what brought you all here?" I asked.

"Maybe we just wanted to visit. We like you, you know. God, always jumping to conclusions," Embry said.

I raised an eyebrow, "_All_ of you came to 'visit' me?"

"Well _I_ did anyway. Then all of _them_ showed up," he replied. I looked towards Sam, ignoring Embry, "So what's up?" I asked.

Sam got up from the chair he was sitting in and the small talk quieted, knowing the Alpha was about to speak.

"I have been informed," Sam's eyes flashed to Jacob, that only I caught, "that Alice had another vision. Apparently, the attacking coven will be here sooner then first thought."

"How soon?" Quil asked. Sam looked slightly troubled, "Approximately two months."

We all gasped, we hadn't even started to prepare and they were coming in _two months?_

Sam looked at me, "Melanie, has your father given you any word as to helping us?"

I bit my lip, it wasn't that I hadn't talked to my dad, "He said no. Well, not no necessarily. He said that he would have to think about it, and then if he decided to do it after all, he would send scouts down here to see if, well, you worth sending men down here for."

Everyone looked at me like I'd grown two heads, "Oh for crying out loud. She means that dad has to check you guys out before he gives the OK." Wendy explained.

That seemed to make everyone understand a little better. "But even if he does decide to send scouts it'll take time for them to get here, take the situation in, and for them to get back. It's a very complicated process."

Everyone looked like they had no hope but Sam said, "Okay everyone, change and meet me in the woods, we're starting training in one hour."

The pack groaned and got up to leave but then Ana said, "Wait! I think I might have a way to speed up the process."

Wendy and I looked at Ana and we had some sisterly ESP and I knew what she was thinking.

"No! No way in hell and I doing that. I refuse Ana! How could you even think that?" I yelled.

Wendy looked at me, "It just might work Mel, and it's all up to you."

My sisters looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please Mel! We have to help the Quileutes out," Ana said to me. Then Wendy pitched in, "Please Mel, I want to kick some more vampire butt and show our pack that I'm not afraid to get dirty. They think I'm a sissy, let me prove them wrong!"

I looked at my sisters then the pack, and my shoulders slumped, "Fine I'll do it." I grumbled.


	9. Daddy's Girl

**Chapter 9: Daddy's Girl**

_When the sun goes down and it's getting late you say it's time for bed_

_She just takes her time acting like she never heard a word you said_

_Little baby wanna hold you tight she don't ever wanna say good night_

_She's a lover, she wanna be Daddy's Girl_

'Daddy's Girl' by Peter Cetera

Squealing girls then jumped on Melanie. I was confused to what she was talking about with her sisters. They had this little ESP thing going on, it was freaky.

Wendy grinned and said, "Well Sam, we just solved all your problems. You guys are probably confused though."

We all nodded dumbly at the sisterly display, "Well our, well Ana's, plan will work without fault now that Mel agreed."

Melanie seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face. I tried to comfort her but it just got deeper; Wendy ignored her and continued with her explanation.

"You see, the only way daddy will send down a pack without any hesitation is if some of his most trusted men came with them. So when Mel calls daddy again she'll just tell him to send Sebastian! But the reason why Mel objects is because she and Sebastian used to be her fiance and they had a _**really**_ bad break up."

I stiffened and Melanie's hand rested on my thigh as a comforting gesture. Sam looked towards me with a slight smile, "If this Sebastian were to come, do you think you could control yourself Jacob?"

I scoffed, I had nothing to worry about, and obviously Melanie can't stand the guy; plus Mel's mine now, "Of course."

Sam shrugged, "If no one has any comments or concerns, I see nothing wrong with this."

"Sam?" Leah asked, he turned towards her and said, "If these guys were to come down here, who would, like, oversee them?"

"Well obviously one of the Wolfbane girls, probably Melanie." Sam replied, ended the meeting, canceling training until the troops would get here.

* * *

Everyone walked out of my house, grabbing snacks for the road. Ana and Wendy went to their rooms, giving Jacob and me some privacy.

"So, what happened between you and this Sebastian?" I asked, his name rolling off my tongue with a soft growl.

Melanie smiled, "Are you jealous?" I folded my arms and looked away from her, "NO, just curious. What happened between you two?"

Her smile now gone she looked at her socks, "I caught him cheating on me with my best friend. I actually walked in and found them in bed. My dad was furious, he was Alpha of one of the mini packs but he was relieved of his position and temporarily exiled. They let him back in after a couple months."

I nodded, no wonder she didn't want to see the guy again. "What about your friend?" I ask.

She shrugged, "I never spoke to her again and no guy wants to touch her with a ten-foot pole now; knowing that if I had some secret crush on one of them and they started fooling around with her, their chances were lost."

I brought her under my arm and hugged her. She settled into my arms and I said, "So I'm guessing you're some big prize in your pack?"

She smiled, "Yeah, any guy who got me would not only have a beautiful woman by his side, but he would be the Alpha of all the other packs. They would go mad with power, that's why I didn't date a lot of guys. They all wanted me for my position."

"Except for me, I want all of you." I kissed her lips softly and she sighed when I pulled away, "You imprinted on me, you had no say in it."

I drew in my brows, "That's not true, even if I didn't imprint on you I would still want you. Being imprinted on someone only allows me to never leave your side. Some people would call that love but I don't think so. I just think that I'm yours no matter what happens. You could get married and have six kids with another guy and I would still be there. So I can honestly tell you, I want you, imprint or not."

She smiled a watery smile at me and wiped away a few tears, "Look at Jake, being all sensitive and whatnot."

I bowed, "Thank you, thank you. I do try." That made her laugh, I loved the sound, "And now it's gone," she joked.

"Oh, you know you love me," I said replied jokingly, not expecting her response, "Yeah, I think I do."

I looked at her, "What did you say?"

She smiled as if she just discovered the cure for cancer, "I love you Jacob. All of you, the sweet side and the annoying one."

He heart stumbled at her words, "I love you too Melanie, more than you'll ever know."

I kissed her and everything seemed to fade away, it was the sweetest kiss we've even shared. And I didn't want it to end.

* * *

"Hi daddy! How are you? … I'm good; remember what I asked you last time, about sending some guys down here?… Yes, I know… but… yes but listen. What if, Sebastian was to come too? Would you send some guys down now? … Please daddy, the bad guys are coming in two months! … Daddy! … I'm pouting; I hope you know I'm pouting. … Yes, I'm that mad. … No I won't accept your apology until you send some guys down here. The Quileute wolves really need help. … Really Daddy? … You're the best Daddy! … Yes I will. … Okay, tell mom I said hi, I love you. … Thanks Daddy, bye!"

I hung up the phone and sighed. I gave a thumbs-up the pack that was in my living room listening to the conversation.

They all cheered and Paul said to me, "You're such a daddy's girl."

I replied, "And you're a hothead, no one's perfect."

The pack cracked up and Paul gave me a glare, but it didn't work since he was smiling. Jacob told me that Paul doesn't warm up to people easily, and the fact that he did so, so easily to me, is none less than a miracle.


	10. One of a Kind

**Chapter 10: One of a Kind**

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you only sweeter_

'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy

It was only two days later that a small amount of ten men and five women were sent down to La Push. And sadly, Sebastian was one of them.

I met him outside my house as my sisters greeted the rest of the members. It was very tense around us and the lower ranked males and females kept their distance.

"Sebastian, how are you?" I asked with a strained voice. He smiled genuinely and took one of my hands into his.

His were warm and calloused, but not comforting as Jacob's were. I snatched my hand away as if he just burned me.

He didn't seem fazed by my reaction to his touch and just continued to smile at me, "I'm doing fine Mel. Well, not as fine as I could be if you were still my fiance."

I rolled my eyes to myself; I took in the handsome face that I once was so convinced that I loved so much.

His blonde hair still in those spikes and his bluish-green eyes still burned when they looked at me.

I might have still been with him - and maybe even married by now - if I hadn't forgotten my purse that faithful day. I was having my bachelorette's party but my maid-of-honor was 'sick'.

Of course I had actually believed her; but when we were about to leave I remembered that I didn't have my purse with me so I ran back to the house that Sebastian moved into with me. Note: so it was _my_ house.

There I found my maid-of-honor and now ex-best friend Lucy in bed with my fiance.

I was horrified; my _best friend_ with my _fiance_, in _my house_ on the day of my _bachelorette party_.

I was not like any other female that just ran out of the room crying. Oh no, I walked over, dragged him out of bed and gave him a piece of my mind.

After yelling at him for what seemed like forever I made my point clear by kicking him in the groin then turned my sights on Lucy as Sebastian writhed on the floor.

I dragged her out of the bed, by her hair, may I add, and tossed her out of my house; only to return with Sebastian to fling him out too.

My friends and sisters thought I was gone too long and came to check on me only to see the event going on. I told them what I found and that's when my father was brought into the situation.

Sebastian was exiled and relived of his position, and Lucy was considered an outcast by everyone.

From then on, I gave up on men. I mean, sure Lucy was pretty, no actually she was beautiful. Her long light brown hair and green eyes accented her heart-shaped face and tall thin figure. She had an amazing figure and it was all she needed to be a model as she was in her day job.

I looked towards the other fourteen people that my father sent and I was surprised to actually see Lucy there. What was my father thinking? Did he _want_ me to murder her?

Then I stopped and thought like my father would, then it came to me. The only reason he sent the two people I despised the most here is because he probably hoped they would die in battle to make me happy. I smiled to myself; that sly old dog.

I turned from Sebastian's perverted gaze and addressed the pack and my sisters. "Okay everyone, first of all, thank you for coming. Now we are going to go meet the Quileute wolves and their Alpha Sam and their Beta Jacob. You are to take orders from them along with myself. So if I hear any complains of you not cooperating, my father will definitely hear about it. So now please go into the woods behind my house and change. I will lead you there for briefing and training of this situation."

They nodded and ran around to the back of the house. There clothes were strewn everywhere and many multicolored wolves waiting for my commands.

There I transformed into my wolf form and lead the wolves to the Quileute headquarters. Then all of a sudden there was a yellow wolf in front of me. I stopped and so did the pack following me.

"_Sebastian, what do you think you're doing?" _I asked him. He turned towards me and replied by saying, _"I caught the scent of the wolves so I'm just following it there."_

My blood boiled and I turned on Beta mode, but since the Alpha was thousands of miles away, I was like an Alpha.

So I turned on _Alpha_ mode and looked at Sebastian; in response, he lowered his head towards the forest floor and gave an apologetic whimper.

"_Get back with the pack Sebastian because the scent you were following isn't the right one. It doesn't lead to the headquarters, it leads elsewhere."_ I said in an authoritive voice.

He nodded and got back into formation. There we continued to Sam and Emily's house to meet up with the rest of the wolves.

* * *

We were sitting in our wolf forms, waiting for Mel and the rest of them to get here.

She informed us that her father sent down fifteen wolves, so that plus the three of them plus the ten of us and the eight of the Cullens equaled to a force of thirty-six people.

That might not be much of a force but when you have a good strategy and skill, a few hundred vampires should be a piece of cake.

Everyone was just lounging around when we picked up the sound of paws coming our way; a _lot_ of paws.

That's when we knew that Mel and her side of the force were here. They burst through the trees and surprised us with the variety of colors.

Before Wendy, I've never seen another white wolf, but there were two more. One had a blue, _blue_, streak down its back and the other had a red streak down its back. I'm guessing those two were twins.

Mel and Sam made introductions between everyone and I tried to pay attention to the many names but I couldn't.

There was this one blond colored wolf that wouldn't take his eyes off of Melanie. That irritated me, but the fact that Melanie openly ignored his stares didn't escalate my anger that much.

Sure, Melanie was beautiful, so I shouldn't be so mad when another wolf looks at her. But it still put me on edge.

"_All right everyone, after Mel finishes talking to her wolves, our minds will soon be linked. So be careful what you think, got it? I don't need any disputes between us."_

After Sam said that he pointedly looked at me but no one else noticed. I rolled my eyes; as if I couldn't handle some ex-boyfriend of Mel's.

There was a ripple-like feeling in my mind and then I was surrounded by many other voices, more voices than I was used to and for a second I could feel a headache coming on.

But then it got louder as the two packs met. I stayed silent; obviously these wolves were used to a much larger crowd so they could handle all the voices, but not me.

Mel came over to me and nuzzled my neck, _"You'll get used to the voices; to tell the truth, everyone's so busy talking that if you're thoughts slip, they just might not hear you."_

That comforted me a little, the fact that I could think of all the evil things I wanted to do to Sebastian and get away with it.

"_I heard that mister, and I don't want you doing anything to Sebastian."_ Melanie scolded and I frowned and pouted.

She laughed at me and then that same blonde wolf came up separated us. He got low and growled at me; I wasn't intimidated – that is, if it was his goal.

"_Stay away from my girl. I know you only have one female in your pack but this one's taken."_ He said and I almost laughed. _Almost,_ I would have if I wasn't so angry.

I looked down at him with a bored yet infuriated expression. _"Do you know who I _am_?"_ I asked him.

"_Do I look like I_ care_?"_ he replied. Melanie came from behind him and pinned him with a look that I've gotten many times before from Sam.

"_He's the Beta, Sebastian. I hope you know you're embarrassing me with your behavior and I will not stand for it. Follow your scent back home and _stay_ there."_

He growled one last time at me then turned and ran away. Mel sighed, and then I realized that everyone was staring at us. I just shook my head and that's when Sam decided to step in.

For the rest of the day, we strategized and found out each other's strengths and weaknesses. There we found ways of covering those up and it just made the pack stronger. This week and the next we would be by ourselves then the next two weeks would be practicing with the Cullens.

The enemy coven would be here in a month so the timing was perfect, if we kept on schedule.

* * *

Back at the house, I walked out to the tent that Sebastian was sleeping in. The pack members knew there wasn't enough room in my house and didn't mind sleeping in the forest.

I stood in front of the fairly large tent; it wasn't like I could knock on the door or something, but I couldn't just walk in either.

So I sighed and said, "Sebastian?" There was a rustling and then hurried footsteps. I leaned forward and tried to listen more closely but that was when Sebastian opened the flap of the tent.

There he stood shirtless looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I resisted the urge to cover myself; I _would not_ show how uncomfortable he made me.

I sighed and said, "Can I come in?" He looked up at my face for the first time that I had arrived.

He nodded and opened the flap wider for me to fit through. It was still a tight squeeze so I ended up brushing against his chest. I felt him shiver and I rolled my eyes.

_Great, he probably thinks I did that on purpose. Now he's going to come on to me._ I thought and I almost grimaced at it.

I turned to look at him and realized that he was looking at my backside. That was the last straw.

"Sebastian, the way you've been acting is not one that my father would find appropriate. First you lose your temper when we were with the Quileute pack and you argue with their _Beta_ no less. Then you openly undress me with your eyes. I have the strong urge to kick you out of this pack if you don't show some more respect towards me and the other wolves."

I huffed out a breath and looked at him waiting for some sort of reply. "I'm sorry Melanie. It's just that you don't know how irresistible you are. When I saw you with that other wolf I just lost it; and now, you look _really_ good that I can't help but stare."

I was about to say something else when he stepped forward and kissed me. I was shocked and was about to push him away when he was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

I looked towards the door only to find Jacob there shaking from anger with Sebastian's collar in his hand.

Sebastian was a big guy, 6'2, 195 pounds and muscles to boot; but he looked like a midget compared to Jacob.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Jacob asked Sebastian.

He shook off Jacob's hold and glared at him, "I was kissing my girlfriend before you interrupted."

Now that made me angry but before I could say something Jacob said, "You think you're her boyfriend? Yeah right. More like a lying, cheating dog if you ask me. I know all about how badly you treated Melanie and I'm sick and tired of you staring at her like she's food."

Then Jacob planted a fist in Sebastian's face and he landed hard on the floor. "Oh yeah, by the way, she's _my_ girlfriend now."

With that Jacob grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the tent and into the house.

Inside, there were my sisters along with some other members. They looked at both my and Jacob's faces and decided it was best to make themselves scarce – smart wolves.

I sat down on the couch and waited patiently for Jacob to say something. He was pacing the floor with a passion. Then he turned his gaze on me, he was trying to find the right words and I just waited.

"How could you let him kiss you like that Mel? Do you still have some feelings for him, or what?" he asked. He looked so broken; I guess the anger hid his hurt at the moment that he found Sebastian and me.

I got up and held his large hands in my smaller ones, "How could you think that Jacob? I love _you_; I could care less about Sebastian and what he thinks about me. And I hope you know that I _was_ going to pull away but you intervened."

I raised my hand and smoothed his brows, where it seemed like a million little creases appeared.

I smiled at him, "And I thought it was very sweet of you to punch Sebastian in the face. He had it coming."

Jacob laughed, "You're the only woman I know that would praise me for hitting a guy in the face."

I shrugged with a smile, "I'm one of a kind."

* * *

**Well _somebody's _in denial. I hope you liked the story and review please! It takes all of one minute. I promise that the story will still be there after you review. Even if it's just a 'Great story!' or a 'You're story's so freaking awesome. And Sebastian is such a douchbag and I love Mel and Jacob is so sexy!' Long or short, I appreciate them all!**


	11. Fight

**Chapter 11: Fight**

_She gon' be rockin' chinchilla coats, if I let you go  
Hit in the house off the coast, if I let you go  
She gon' take everything I own, if I let you go  
I can't let you go, damn, if I let you go_

'Ring the Alarm' by Beyoncé

It was smooth sailing from then on. Sebastian scowled and glared at Jacob anytime he was ten feet close to me, but other than that he was behaving himself.

I guess the fact that my father called him and had a 'little talk' about respecting me, straightened him out.

Our two weeks by ourselves were over and it was time for us to start training with the vampires. Great, here we are, put on this earth to keep _them_ in check and here we were helping them.

But when you think about it I guess that we _are_ keeping the bloodsuckers in check, just not the Cullens – since they're the vision of the most well-behaved a coven can get.

But I still didn't trust them, especially that heartbreaker of a girl, Bella.

Ever since seeing those vampires I couldn't stop thinking about them. I've seen vampires before but only the rouges that were in tattered clothes and were wild.

They were still beautiful but compared to the prim and proper Cullens, those vampires were put to shame.

I couldn't help but think about what Bella looked like before she was turned; was she pretty, or was she just average… maybe was she even ugly?

I tried to shake the thought out of my head before one of the other wolves picked up on them. No doubt Jacob heard me because he always concentrated on the calm of my mind in order to try and block out the many voices surrounding us.

I looked over to him; it was Sam in front with Jacob and me following then the rest of the pack.

He looked calm and collected but in his mind he was sad, angry and concerned. 'Why would I care if Bella was pretty or not?' He thought, and it sent a pang to my heart.

He was going to discover the real reason why I was having the thoughts in the first place. Would Bella try to win Jacob back? Would he fall for it? The latter question I knew the answer to, Jake would never leave me but that wouldn't stop from Bella trying to break us apart.

We were approaching the large white house and I pushed all those negative thoughts into the little black metal box in the corner of my mind.

My father taught me to create this box so that the _really_ important stuff you thought about couldn't be read by other wolves – or mind-reading vampires.

The box was pretty small so only the information of the most importance could be fit in there. Not everyone knew how to create this box, and if they did, they might not be strong enough to make it.

In the large front yard the eight vampires of the Cullen coven stood there waiting. Their surprise was obvious when they saw the large amount of wolves behind me. I felt like smirking but I didn't, I put that feeling in the little black box too – I still had a little room left.

Introductions were made and we got down to business quickly and having being in some vampire army back in the day, Jasper, the blond who controlled emotions, led the training.

He showed us all the weaknesses on a vampire, both male and female. My mind drifted away from the lesson and wondered if I could use those moves on Bella.

I cursed to myself as soon as I heard the growl of Edward. I felt like bashing my head against a tree; this wasn't the way I wanted my pack to see me.

I quickly apologized to him in my head and everyone continued as if nothing had happened. I sighed in relief but that feeling was soon lost as soon as I saw the look on Sam's face, I knew that look. It was the same look I'd given Sebastian not too long ago.

Finally the eager wolves got to try out their new knowledge on one of the vampires. My sisters were the first ones to volunteer. Jasper, being a southern gentleman, said the girls should go against girls first.

Wendy took on Rosalie – I thought that was funny; pretty girl against pretty girl. Who would break a nail first?

Ana took on Alice – shy girl takes on the little ball of energy. That should be interesting.

Lucy took on Esme – home wrecker against the mother of the house.

I decided to just sit this one out when Jasper suggested that I take on Bella. Edward was _not_ happy about that and I wasn't either. I didn't trust myself to fight her because I doubt I would be able to control my wolf that _so_ wanted to rip her head off and roast her.

I was appalled by this thought, I realized it wasn't _me_ that hated Bella; it was my wolf, she absolutely loathed the girl; because she absolutley adored Jacob and she's angry that this female had caused him so much pain.

I could care less, I had him now and that's all that matters, but your inner wolf sure does know how to hold a grudge.

I sighed; at least when I'm in human form I might not feel such a strong urge to kill her. But I still didn't want to fight her.

Edward tried to convince Jasper to not let us fight but Jasper assured him if I got too out of hand that he would calm me down. That made me feel better, at least they would be watching me.

I agreed and stepped up to be the fourth fight. Wendy won her fight while Ana lost hers and Lucy lost as well.

I guess the wolves expected me to fight and win so that they could even out the score. It was better to tie with the vampires than lose to them.

So I took a defensive stance; I _would not_ fight her, I'm afraid of my own power. But too bad Bella didn't feel the same way.

The girl didn't hold back, obviously she hated me as much as my wolf hated her. After taking a good beating I was sick of it. I let my wolf take control, _just a little._

Bella threw me over her head and I landed on my paws easily; I growled and circled her. She looked at me as if I was an idiot; little did she know she was in deep waters.

When she started to look bored waiting for me to attack, I did. She let her guard down and I took advantage of it.

There were encouraging thoughts from my pack but I blocked them out. I needed to concentrate; no one liked a backseat fighter.

I took her by the throat and flipped her through the air. She was flying at an amazing speed and I ran after her as if I was a dog trying to catch a Frisbee.

About half a mile later, she landed and I tackled her as soon as she reached the ground. She wasn't having it anymore, and soon we were in a cat fight, as ironic as it is.

Rolling on the ground, hissing, growling, scratching; _then_ I saw an opening. Normally if this was a real fight I would have taken it and killed her but all I did was scratch her skin.

There was the familiar sound of vampire skin tearing; it sounded like ripping aluminum foil times one million.

I scratched her on her throat and backed away and sat waiting for everyone to catch up with us. Obviously Bella healed three seconds later and wanted to fight some more.

She didn't see that I already won and Edward had to explain it to her. He told her if it was a real fight, she would have died. That was a death blow and it would have easily taken her head off.

She turned, looked at me then she walked over. Sitting down, I was her height so I looked her straight in the eye.

We stared each other down and it felt like no one was breathing. I was practically radiating Alpha and my pack could feel it so it put them at a stand-still.

Then she surprised me by smiling, _genuinely,_ and said, "Good job, you kicked my butt. I guess I didn't realize that you weren't trying in the beginning."

I tilted my head at her in confusion and since I couldn't communicate to her I did something that wasn't human at all. Actually, it was entirely my wolf's doing; I licked her in the face.

I started to gag at the taste and she laughed, "That's what you get!" Everyone was laughing at me, especially Paul and Jacob.

No one realized that I was practically dying from the sickly sweet taste. I should be sprouting daisies; too bad we wolves are tougher than that. But that taste was so bad that I welcomed death.

Reading my thoughts Edward said to me, "Oh don't be so dramatic."

He relayed my suicide thoughts to the others and they laughed even harder, I'm glad they're getting a good belly roll from my misery.

But when the taste finally started to fade (Only after I went and ate some grass, _grass!_ I'm a carnivore! Even grass tasted better than them. It must have been funny to see a wolf grazing though…) the tension that was between everyone lifted.

Not only was it kinda fun to be with the Cullens, but my wolf actually started to warm towards Bella.

Great, being with these leeches is making me soft and I'm not doing a damn thing about it.


	12. Gone

**Chapter 12: Gone**

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_

'SOS' by Rihanna

It was the moment of truth. It had been two weeks since the little fight with Bella. From then on we had actually become somewhat friends.

But now here we stand by the Cullen's house in the woods waiting for the enemy to come. It was planned that the Cullens would act as if everything was fine until they attacked. Make them think that we didn't expect them. I thought it was a pretty good plan to tell the truth.

We waited for three hours until they walked into the clearing, about a thousand vampires. I knew that this wasn't their whole number, they had about two thousand hidden somewhere.

I guess this thousand would be a nice little warm up.

The Cullens came out of the house and tried their best to look scared and uneasy. I almost laughed when I saw the Rosalie hang on to Emmett's bicep for dear life. I knew she was the farthest thing from scared but it was funny to see her portray the damsel in distress role.

The enemy coven took no hesitation to attack. In a matter of seconds the Cullens were covered by the other vampires to the point where you couldn't see them.

Some of the pack was ready to go but I held them back; we had to wait for the signal. Then Edward yelled out, "Now!"

It was muffled from the screams and the metallic sound of ripping skin but we heard it nonetheless.

At hearing Edward, the vampires looked around to see what he was yelling at. The vampires immediately shrunk when he saw the number of wolves that burst out of the forest.

Okay, so eighteen wolves shouldn't be that threatening but remember most of these vampires were inexperienced but no longer new born, so they weren't extra strong. Plus some of them probably haven't even seen a wolf before; much less know what we're capable of.

Even an inexperienced wolf can take on five of these vampires easily, so eighteen experienced wolves should take out their three thousand no problem.

I let out a howl and the rest of the pack replied. There they set off to attack the opposing vampires.

We went through the thousand vampires like cake. The other two thousand ran into the clearing to help them.

Between throwing body parts into fire and fighting the vampires I was getting pretty bored. I could tell that my pack was weary of this fight as well.

Not necessarily tired, but the newness and excitement of the battle had worn off by now and we just wanted to get it over with.

We fought and fought for the next three hours and then finally the last vampire fell. Throwing his remains into the fire, I held my breath to not wanting to inhale the foul-smelling purple smoke.

We all watched the flames and looked at each other. I looked at Bella and we smiled at each other.

Then came Sebastian running towards me – I had sent him to go count our wolves and check for injuries.

He came to me and thought in a frantic voice, _"We're missing two wolves. One of them is Lucy and the other is from the Quileute pack."_

My heart immediately skipped a beat, I didn't care that much for Lucy but it just occurred to me that I hadn't heard Jacob in a while.

I searched through all the minds and couldn't feel him. I could feel Lucy passed out some where; but Jacob I felt nothing. He was either in human form or… _dead._

I then took off without another thought. I told no one where I was going but I didn't block them out of my mind.

I couldn't bother to lock anything in my black box because I was focused on finding Jacob. I swear, if one of those vampires did anything to him, I would torture them until they were crying out in mercy.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. The scent of vampire was everywhere and it nearly suffocated me. I rubbed my head, trying to remember what had happened. My memory came upon blanks.

All I could recall was fighting – and winning – then darkness.

I looked down at myself to see that I was in human form but had a pair of jeans on me.

I was now even more confused. First, where was I? And second who was able to get me out of my wolf state and into my human form without me knowing? Only an Alpha wolf is able to do that.

I got up out of the bed and saw that it happened to be a very nice room that I was in. I started to look around, full knowing that the door was probably locked.

There was a picture of a middle-aged man with blonde hair. He had ice blue eyes that reminded me of someone but I couldn't place it.

One of his arms was around an elderly lady that had bright red hair and steely gray eyes. His other arm was around a beautiful middle-aged woman. She had black hair and dark brown eyes. Then I gasped at the resemblence.

If Mel was about twenty years older, she would look exactly like this woman. And Ana looked just like the elderly woman; and Wendy too! She looked like a younger, female version of the man.

Suddenly it hit me, like a ton of bricks. This was the Wolfbane house. I was here, in their house, and for them to abduct me meant only one thing.

I was in huge trouble.


	13. Grandma Lee!

**A/N: I love this chapter! It's so sweet and I thought it would be a good little chappy before you start to hate Melanie; trust me, you will. Also, I had up to chapter 15 already typed so that's how it was so easy for me to update. But I'm going to post the other chapters but then I'll be slow updating. So bear with me! Review please! I only have 3 so far, and I'd love more!**

**Chapter 13: Grandma Lee!**

_Chemistry was crazy from the get-go__  
__Neither one of us knew why__  
__We didn't build nothing overnight__  
__Cuz a love like this takes some time_

'Be Without You' by Mary J. Blige

I panicked. I didn't know what was going on. I was so confused as to why I was here in the Wolfbane house.

Then I actually decided to check the door, to see if it was open. And to my surprise... it was. But there stood the elderly woman that must have been Ana's grandmother – along with Mel and Wendy's.

She squinted at me, "I bet you're probably wondering why you're here."

I let go of the breath that I was holding and nodded.

She did a slow nod as well and said, "Well, here, put on this shirt. Just cause I'm old doesn't mean I don't have womanly urges."

My eyes widened as she checked me out. I suddenly felt like covering up for some reason.

I followed the short, old woman downstairs into the kitchen where the man and woman from the picture sat, drinking coffee.

As she entered, they looked towards us. I didn't know what to do but stand there with my hands in the borrowed jeans.

Unlike his mother – or mother-in-law – the man that was Mel's dad was a big man. Taller than my six three.

I looked up at him as he walked over to me and glared. If I was in wolf-form I would have shrunk away, but I _wasn't_ in wolf form. Humans don't do that, do they?

Then after a second – for what felt like a century – he smiled at me and held out his hand.

After a moment's hesitation I took it. The woman, tall herself – around six feet, came and gave me a hug.

So now I was utterly confused, if I wasn't here for them to threaten me from staying away from their daughter, what was I here for then?

"Jacob my boy. How do you do? I am Mel's father, Jack Wolfbane, but you can call me Jack. And this here's my wife, Vanessa Wolfbane. You can call her Vanessa."

He grinned at me and I gave him what I thought was a smile but it must have come out differently because Vanessa said, "Oh dear. I think we've frightened him. I think it's time that you explain to him sweetheart."

Jack nodded, "You're right Vanessa."

"Sit down boy and let me tell you why you're here."

I sat at the table in the middle of the large kitchen while the old woman sat next to me, basically clinging to my bicep.

"Oh don't mind Grandma Lee, she's harmless. Just don't let her cajole you into her bedroom, _then_ you'd be in trouble," said Vanessa.

I winced at the warning, "Well son, what happened was that there was a sighting of a vampire running through our territory. Probably heading for Alaska with you. So we stopped him," Vanessa interrupted, "And killed him."

Jack started again, "And killed him, only to find our daughters' scents on you, especially Melanie's. So of course, we assumed you must be the Jacob that Ana was telling us about."

Vanessa said, "Why Mel won't tell us herself, I have no idea, but we're glad to meet you."

For the first time, I allowed my voice to work, "It's nice to meet you too, but Melanie is probably going to have a fit when she realizes that I've disappeared."

Jack nodded his head, "Right, we didn't think of that. Mom, go fetch the telephone so that Jacob can call who he needs to."

Grandma Lee sighed, "Fine, but you can't stop the attraction between us. It's gonna happen sooner or later, I tell ya!"

When she left the room I shivered and Jack and Vanessa laughed. "Grandma Lee has that affect on every boy the girls bring home. Jack doesn't even have to go into his overprotective father mode when she's around because Granny Lee just scares 'em off." She said with a giggle.

I chuckled along with her and Jack but then it got silent when he gave me a particular look. "So Jacob," he started and Vanessa sighed, "Oh great, here we go!"

He ignored his wife and continued to look at me, "How serious are you about my daughter? Because, I don't need a guy who's just gonna take her for a one-night stand and leave her with her heart in two."

I looked right back at him, "Sir, I will tell you that even if I wanted to, I would _never_ hurt Melanie. She is my life, the one I imprinted on, the one I love, and I will never put her through _any_ kind of pain."

We stared each other down for a second before a smile broke out on his face. "Well Jacob I'm proud to call you my son."

Vanessa grinned, "I'm glad to call you son as well." She came over and gave me a hug.

Grandma Lee came out of nowhere and hugged me from behind, doing much more with my behind than I felt comfortable with.

"Mom, where's the phone I sent you for?" Jack asked. She just shrugged, "No need for that since Mel is about three miles away looking just about ready to kill anything in her path. Oh yeah, she's bringing the girls too. And what looks like a whole Calvary!"

* * *

I followed the scent with a mad passion; I was vaguely aware that the others were following me as well. I didn't heed their voices until I realized just where the scent was heading.

I came to a screeching halt when I stood in front of my parent's house. I looked towards my sisters in question.

Wendy just sighed, _"We've been _trying_ to tell you for the past_ six miles _that we're following the scent home. But no, all we hear is, 'Gotta find Jake, Gotta find Jake.'"_

I smiled sheepishly, it was a bad thing to be so caught up in whatever that you don't listen to your pack; sometimes their input is just as good as yours.

I apologized to them as I went behind a tree and put on some jeans and a tank top.

I took my hair and put it in a high ponytail as I walked toward my childhood home. "Wendria, Anastasia, come with me. The rest of you stay here."

My sisters went behind the tree and came out in roughly the same thing I had on.

We walked up to the large, white three-story house and knocked on the door.

Wendy rolled her eyes and just barged in. What I saw rocked me to my soul. My perverted grandmother was on Jacob, doing unmentionables to him.

My eye twitched, my father came up to me and opened his arms for us. It was a normal thing for him to do and normally, all three of us would jump into his arms yelling, 'Daddy!'

That's what Ana and Wendy did but I walked around him, grinding my teeth. I went straight towards Grandma Lee.

I pulled her away from Jacob and said, "Granny Lee I love you and all but touch Jacob again and you won't live to see another day."

She smiled at me, "Good," she replied then turned to Jake, "Jacob, I now approve of you."

I looked at her confused and she pulled me to the side, "Since you're the first to figure this out, I'll tell you. The reason I act the way I do to your boyfriends is to evoke a reaction from you. If you don't tell me to leave them alone, and _actually mean it,_ then I know he's not right for you. But you just showed to me that you truly love him and, from what he said not two minutes ago, he feels the same way about him. So good for you."

She patted my hand and started to go up the stairs, "I'm exhausted, look at the time! 6 o' clock? It's way too late; I should be getting to bed. Good night."

I stared after her and Jacob came over to me. He smiled at me and I threw myself into his waiting arms the way I used to do to my father.

I could hear him say, "She's all grown up Nessa."

My mother agreed, "They sure do grow up fast Jack."

My dad turned towards my sisters while stripping, "Come, show me this little pack that Jacob's the Beta to."

They all left Jacob and I in the house. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Jake, I – I thought you were… gone." I whispered, and then he hugged me even tighter.

"I'm right here Mel. I will never leave you; I want you to know that."

I smiled, "I love you Jacob. I hope you know and remember that."

He smiled back at me, "Of course you love me. I knew it was only a matter of time."

I punched him in the arm and he laughed then kissed me so passionately that it rocked me to my core, "I love you too, baby girl."

I laughed and dragged him outside so that he could reunite with the pack and meet everyone else that was important in my life.


	14. Taken

**Chapter 14: Taken**

_Why you so obsessed with me? Boy, I wanna know  
Lyin' that you're sexin' me when everybody knows  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this_

You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy, you're losin' your mind  
It's confusin' you, you're confused you know  
Why you wastin' your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seein' right through you like you're bathin' in Windex

Boy, why you so obsessed with me?

'Obsessed' by Mariah Carey

So we walked outside to see the pack. And guess what they were doing? Sitting around a campfire looking at baby pictures of me!

I nearly fainted, and I'm sure I would have if Jacob weren't drawing very naughty circles on my behind.

Paul looked up from a picture, stuffing his face with my mom's famous pecan pie, "Mel, you were a cute baby, but it's like it went downhill from there!"

I turned beet red and everyone laughed, "Dude, good thing you saw her after middle school." Quil said, and Jacob rolled his eyes.

Even Sam was making fun of me – I mean, come on! He's supposed to be the mature one.

"Good thing you imprinted on her now, I think she would have scared you away with those glasses!" **[Picture of ugly Mel on Profile!]**

They couldn't control their laughter, and I stuck my tongue out at them, "Don't hate cuz I look betta than yo mama!"

Everyone went 'oooo', and it was a good time... until Sebastian showed up.

"Did I hear you say _imprint?_" he asked as he walked out the woods.

Everyone turned and looked towards him, some glared, some ignored him. Sam said, "Yeah, didn't you know that Jacob imprinted on Mel?"

His face got red, "_No,_ I didn't."

I shrugged, "Well you do now. Anyway…"

But we didn't get to the rest of the conversation because Sebastian lunged at Jacob.

Being the sexy, awesome, werewolf he was, he saw it coming and just simply stepped out the way.

Sebastian snarled, "She'll be mine soon. Better watch your back."

With that Sebastian changed and ran off into the woods.

It was quiet for a while and everyone was looking at me. Then I said, "Um, _awk-ward!"_ Then everyone laughed.

The only thing that I regret about that day was not taking Sebastian more seriously.

* * *

"Just how big is your parent's house Mel?" I asked her. She walked out of the adjoining bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Big enough for your pack and mine."

She walked out in a leopard teddy **[On Profile!]** that I just had to tilt my head to. She spun around – toothbrush still in her mouth, by the way – and said, "You like?"

I nodded dumbly and she came over and kissed me, "Mm, minty," I replied and she walked back into the bathroom laughing.

I pulled back the sheets and was almost asleep when her warm little body came up beside mine.

She kissed my shoulder, "Mel, I know you love my body but not tonight."

She laughed, "You are in no position to tell me if you want to have sex or not."

She grabbed my junk then, "You _really_ are in no position."

I flipped her over and ravished her neck, she arched and moaned; "Slow down there big boy. Not tonight."

I raised my head from her chest and rolled over, "Tease."

"I sure am, but that doesn't stop me… did you hear that?" she said. I listened carefully, "Yeah, what is that?"

"It sounds like… the distress call!" she said and hopped out of bed, grabbed her robe and ran down the stairs.

I followed in my boxers, "What's going on?"

"We're in lockdown!" said some passing wolf. Apparently I wasn't the only wolf who was trying to get some because he was running around in his boxers too.

Mel's parents came up to us and said, "It's Sebastian, and he's attacking the house. And he's got some of our wolves on his side. He also has some of them hostage as well."

Then through one of the windows a brick flew in – how old school. Attached to the brick was a phone and as soon as it landed it started to ring.

Jack picked it up and said, "Hello? … Sebastian! You won't get away with this! … Hell no! … Why are you doing this? … Well if you don't like the pack then why do you want Melanie? … Jacob's much better for her than you. … Son of a bitch, fine, we'll talk it over."

Everyone was silent and Jack said, "Well Sebastian has twenty of our own hostage and he's threatening to kill them, unless we send Mel to him."

He looked at Mel, "Dear, are you willing to do this?"

She looked down and after a second she said, "Yes Dad, I'll do it... for the pack."

"Wait! Is that it? We're just gonna give him what he wants without trying to negotiate or anything? What if he hurts her?" I yelled. I couldn't believe that they're actually giving him what he wants.

Jack put a hand on my shoulder, "We have no choice Jake, she's willing to do it and she's a tough girl."

Then he said to the rest of the pack, "And when Mel gives us the signal we'll tear him to pieces!"

Everyone cheered and Jack turned to me and said, "You didn't actually think we'd let him get away with this without a fight did you?"

I smiled, "No sir."

He nodded, "Now everyone, here's the plan…"

* * *

My bags were packed and I was standing in the middle of the room that I was just occupying with Jacob a few hours ago.

Every move that I made his eyes followed me. Now that I had nothing to preoccupy myself with I had to do the dreaded talk with Jake.

He was sitting on the bed with his chin on top of clenched fists, "Jake," I started but he shook his head.

He got up and walked over to me and took me by the shoulders, "Mel, you don't know how hard this is for me. To just let you go and not be able to protect you. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

I kissed him, "Don't worry babe, I'll be fine; I'm tougher than I look. Plus I doubt Sebastian will actually hurt me. He'll try to sleep with me, but I won't let _that _happen."

He growled, "I swear to all that is holy, if he places one hand on you, I _will _kill him. I'm already gonna kick his ass for taking you away from me, but I will _kill him_ if he tries anything."

I smiled, "I love you Jacob."

He hugged me and sighed into my hair, "Love you too, Mel. With all my heart."

I pulled away and went downstairs, I said good-bye to my family and pack, "I'll be fine everyone, don't worry about me."

And with that I left the house. When I was about fifty feet from it I was grabbed and blindfolded.

That didn't stop me, I listened, smelt, felt everything that was around me. If Sebastian's lair was somewhere on the reservation then he was pretty stupid to do so since I was practically born in these woods.

When they removed the blindfold I knew exactly where we were. It was a cliff overlooking a lake we had on our property. This was also the place where I lost my virginity to Sebastian. What a douche bag, bringing me here, he probably thought it would be _romantic_ or something. _Puh-lease._

Sebastian appeared out of the woods and hugged me from behind. Before he could say anything I said, "You know that my house is only three miles from here. If I were to escape it would take all of five seconds for me to get home."

He laughed and kissed my neck, I nearly puked, "My delicate flower, I only brought you here for a quick roll before we go to my _real_ location. Speaking of flowers, I believe it was here that you lost yours – and to who? Oh yeah, _me,_ that's right, not that Jacob guy."

I spun around and looked at him, "Is that what this is all about? Jacob got me and you didn't? _Oh my gosh,_ guys and their stupid little prides. Yeah, so I love him and not you, so what? You can't change that by kidnapping me."

He laughed at me, "Oh little Melanie, kidnapping you was just the beginning. I'd love to tell you all about it but we should get a lovin', they should be here soon."

I rolled my eyes, "How about not, and we just get straight to the part where you take me wherever you're taking me?"

He shrugged, "Fine, but it's gonna happen sooner or later, believe that."

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me to wherever he was taking me.

I scoffed and said, "Over my dead body."

He gave a small smile and whispered, more to himself, "That could be arranged."

And it was then, at that moment, I realized just how truly afraid I was of Sebastian.

Hurry Jacob, hurry.


	15. Love Games

**A/N: So here it is. The chapter where you will probably hate my or Melanie's guts. But maybe if you're sharp enough you'll see the little clues I left in there. The next chapter will explain it a little better but I just hope that you don't hate Melanie too much. Heck, I hate her and I'm the one who wrote it. Yes, my stories write themselves; I'm merely the person who puts in on paper... or computer... whatever, you get my point. Review por favor! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: Love Games**

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

'Love Games' by Lady Gaga

"Welcome to my – and now your – humble abode." Sebastian said as he dragged me into the black house.

It was an identical copy of the white house except it was well… _black_. It had the flag on top of it and everything. Not subtle at all. **[House on Profile!]**

I rolled my eyes and said, "Sebastian, nothing about you is humble."

He just laughed and pulled me into what I believed to be his room. There he took a flying leap and landed on his bed.

I sighed and took a seat on one of the many random chairs around the room.

Sebastian looked hurt, "_Melanie_, what's wrong? Aren't you tired? There's plenty of room for you on this bed… with me."

I just looked at him, "That's the problem."

He looked confused, "The bed?"

"No, the bed is perfectly fine, it's _you_ in the bed."

He got up and walked over to me, "Melanie, you can stop acting like you don't want me. We're all alone, it's just us, I promise. Your little Jakey doesn't have to know anything we do."

I got up and when I did I was a little woozy. I tried to stare him down, "I'm Jacob's, not yours. And I will never betray him like that. When he comes to rescue me-"

Sebastian interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. He'll castrate me and whatever."

"So you know that they'll come for me?" I asked, I thought I knew his plan but obviously I didn't. If he believed that I would eventually be rescued, why kidnap me in the first place?

"Why kidnap me Sebastian? Please shed some light on my confusion." I asked.

He shrugged and walked around myself while eye-raping me.

"Because, if Jacob believed we did something here, that would put a damper on your little flame now wouldn't it?"

I took him by his shirt collar and pounded him into the wall. "Listen to me Sebastian, Jacob loves me and even if something were to happen, he would still forgive me and love me anyway; because he _imprinted_ on me. That's what you keep forgetting to put in the equation… he won't leave me even if I wanted him to!"

Our faces were only centimeters apart and apparently all of what I said had gone in one ear and out the other.

Next thing I know I had Sebastian's lips on mine and I was underneath him on his bed. I was about to push him away but I heard him murmur, "I promise I won't hurt you."

I have to admit, Sebastian is a good kisser. And he was wonderful in bed; I didn't give my virginity away to just _anyone_. And I couldn't help but experience the feelings I used to have for him. I couldn't stop myself and I felt so guilty but I just couldn't control it.

He was hard and was grinding into my mound. I let out a moan and I could practically hear him smirk.

That's what snapped me out of it. I suddenly pushed Sebastian off of me and he went flying across the room.

His lips was bleeding where I probably bit him out of passion. Passion? What the hell was I thinking? I had no feelings for Sebastian, not anymore anyways.

I mean come on! I caught him cheating on me with my best friend, the day before our wedding day and yet I was practically throwing myself at him! When I had a boyfriend?

Sebastian licked his lip clean of blood before it healed itself.

"A fiery one in bed, just like how I remember."

My gaze shot over to him, "Shut up okay? Just shut up!"

He laughed and walked back over to the bed where he sat beside me.

"What? We had a passionate moment, and you embraced it. That just goes to show you that you and Jacob are not right for each other."

I put my hands over my ears; I didn't want to hear this.

Warm hands touched my shoulders and I started to relax. What was happening to me? Was I going insane? I love Jacob, how could I be doing this to him?

Tears started to fall and I curled up into a ball. Sebastian hugged me and I let him, because all I needed right now was to be held.

"It's okay Melanie, the first stage is complete; you're realizing that you and Black aren't meant for each other. It's just you and me now."

I wanted to scream out _'No!'_ but my body was too much in shock to do anything but release tears.

Sebastian lifted my head and looked me in the eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did in the past Melanie; I promise it'll never happen again. I just want you to be mine again because I love you."

Normally cocky and arrogant guys don't look at you with kind of emotion in their eyes; he loved me, he truly loved me.

That's when I did something that I will never forget; I slept with Sebastian that night and at the time, I had no regrets.

* * *

Love Potion

You promise to her thrice and then you confess your love,

That night in bed, she'll take you to the heavens above.

The first stage is complete when she cries out your name,

This is just the beginning of our fun little game.


	16. That Woman

**A/N: So there is a little mild language in this chapter as well as the next one. You might hate Mel more or even understand what's going on. I can't wait to right the next chapter. It's getting so exciting! Review plz and thankies!**

**Chapter 16: That Woman**

_Because you was untrue_

_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_

_Baby you dropped them keys_

_Hurry up before you taxi leaves_

'Irreplaceable' by Beyoncé

I woke up the next morning sore. You know, the sore after you workout hard.

But I hadn't worked-out at all. What happened last night?

I could barely remember anything.

What I do remember is leaving the house, the cliff, coming to Sebastian's room… then nothing.

I sat up and groaned. I also had a major headache.

Maybe Sebastian got me drunk last night?

I looked around the room and the light was seriously hurting my eyes. I could also hear another heart beating close to me.

My supersonic hearing always allows me to hear that kind of stuff; but normally I'm able to ignore it, even forget about it.

But this was like a drum beating right next to my ear. I almost yelled, 'Stop that damn heart!'

But not only would that be impossible, but also the yelling would make my hangover even worse.

I looked over the body next to me and wondered who it was. At the time I didn't put two and two together. So when I moved the sheets and saw it was a naked Sebastian I did the first thing any girl would do, I screamed.

Like one of those blonde-getting-killed-in-a-horror-movie screams; I wonder if you can guess what that did for my hangover. Oh yeah, that hurt like a mug.

I collapsed on the ground and passed out.

* * *

Even running to the house to get Melanie, I was thinking that this was just too easy. I had a really bad feeling in my stomach ever since last night.

I couldn't sleep and then I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I went to Jack and asked him about it.

"Well Jacob, since you and Melanie are imprinted, you'll feel what she feels. So you're probably feeling restless because she's stressed or worried. That just how it goes."

With that in mind, I tried to rest up so I would be energized enough to kick Sebastian's ass.

Then again in the middle to the night I had a weird vision-like dream thing. It was of Melanie, and she was crying.

Sebastian was there too and he was holding her and whatnot, and she was letting him!

Then the worst thing in the world happened, they slept together. She enjoyed it too.

When my alarm went off, I couldn't have welcomed it more. Alarms and I don't get along too well. I go through about ten a month. But today I could have kissed the darn thing.

I hopped out of bed and dismissed the vision thing as a bad nightmare. Note to self: No tacos before bed, no matter how good Vanessa makes them.

I got dressed and after a brief meeting, we left to get Melanie.

So back to where I am now. Busting down the door of Sebastian's tacky White House impersonation.

We followed the scent of Melanie and then heard a scream. I rushed to the room that it originated from.

There Melanie was, crumpled on the floor, naked except for a sheet covering her body.

Sebastian was trying to wake her up and when he was saw me, he smiled.

I glared at him and walked over to pound his face in when I was touched on the shoulder.

It was Ana; of course Melanie's sisters would refuse to stay home while we had all the 'fun'.

She smiled at me and said, "Take care of Mel first. You can deal with Sebastian later."

I looked over to Sebastian who was smirking, I growled, gave Ana a curt nod and picked Melanie up bridal style.

I walked outside and waited for the Hummer that Grandma Lee was driving over.

--

Some of the other wolves were walking Sebastian out in handcuffs. I told them that I got him and they nodded and went off to help with the others that were held as hostages.

I pulled him into a close forest and was about to beat the crap out of him when he said something.

"I slept with Melanie." My mind instantly flashed back to my nightmare. Was it really a dream or was it actually a vision. No, Mel wouldn't do that to me. She loved me.

I growled and pushed Sebastian against a nearby tree. "Yeah, more like _raped_ her."

He laughed, he _fucking_ laughed.

"It's not rape when we're both willing."

I banged him against the tree again, "You're lying."

He must have hit his head real hard because he kind of blacked out for a second.

When he came to he said, "If you think I'm lying, go into my room. I _taped_ it."

I clenched my jaw and let him go. He started to shakily walk away when I grabbed him and punched him in the face.

Ever punch a werewolf? Well it hurts. But who cares about physical pain when my heart is teetering on the edge of a cliff above rocky shores?

I guess I hit him pretty hard because he passed out. I didn't even look back. I just called over one of the rookies and told them to take care of him.

He didn't question me.

I walked back into Sebastian's room and pointing towards the bed was a camcorder.

Wonder why I didn't notice that before? Probably cause I was intent in killing Sebastian.

I pressed the button and out popped DVD. I really hope Sebastian was lying. I _really_ hope he's lying.

--

Melanie was sleeping on the bed behind me. I stared at her for a moment then I turned towards the TV.

I popped in the DVD and turned it on. Immediately I was greeted with the sounds of moaning and groaning.

Quil and Embry walked in and Embry said, "Whoa, hey man, sorry there. Didn't know you were busy."

They started to walk out when Quil said, "Hey, is that… _Melanie?"_

They both walked over to the TV and we watched all thirty minutes of it.

When it was over and all they were doing was sleeping, I turned toward Melanie still asleep in bed.

I felt it.

My heart fell over the edge and it landed on the sharpest rock on the shore.

My best friends looked at me with pity. Normally I would have hit them for having any kind of pity for me, but right now I didn't even care.

I got up, walked out of the house, not saying anything to anyone and changed.

I ran and ran – I didn't stop until I was as far as I could be from that woman.

The woman that I loved.

The woman that willingly slept with another man.

The woman that broke my heart.


	17. What Have I Done?

**A/N: So again a little language. Jeez, even her family hates her. Wonder where Jacob is! You'll like the next chapter promise, cuz the 'Hate Mel Club' grows. Was that a hint?! I'm shaking with excitement, that's how much I wanna go write the story. Well review so I know if you hate Mel or if you understand what she's going through. Love, Peace and Pizza Son!**

**Chapter 17: What have I done?**

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_

_I cannot be without you, you're my perfect little punching bag_

_And I need you, I'm sorry_

_Da da da, da da_

'Please Don't Leave Me' by Pink

I woke up and stretched only to find my family and friends surrounding me.

Last time I had woken up I was naked so I checked before I sighed and got out of bed.

I was so glad to see everyone that I beamed at them.

But the smiled faded quickly when everyone had their arms crossed and was glaring at me.

I looked from my mom to my dad, to Embry and Quil and lastly my sisters.

"Um, what's going on you guys? Aren't you glad to see me?"

My mom stepped forward and gave me a hug. I welcomed it; the room was filled with so much tension that I could have cut it with a butter knife.

"Of course we're glad to see you sweetie."

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

My dad said, "Vanessa!"

My mom jumped a little, "Right sorry, being mad starting… now."

She got back in line and folded her arms and exaggerated a frown.

"Okay, this is seriously weird. What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell us Melanie?" Quil said.

I shrugged, "What's there to say?"

Ana exploded and her body wouldn't stop shaking, "What about you tell us why you cheated on Jacob!"

"What are you-?" At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but then like a movie, a series of events hit me.

The fight, the kiss, I promise¸ the _sex._

My eyes widened, "Oh my GOD!" What had I done?

"Yeah. Like what… the… _FUCK…_ Melanie?!" Wendy said to me.

I was about to say something but nothing came out. I tried again but words wouldn't come out. I probably looked like a fish with my flapping mouth.

"Wendy, watch your language!" My mom yelled at Wendy.

"_My language?_ You're concerned about my _language_ when your eldest daughter is being a fucking _whore?_ How about you straighten _her_ out first?!"

My mom sighed, "I can't take this." Then she walked out.

My dad started to follow her but he stopped at the door and said, "Mel, you know I love you and I always will. But I'm so disappointed in you."

What my father said to me knocked me off my feet.

He closed the door and I fell back on the bed.

I put my face in my hands and silent tears ran down my cheeks.

What had I done?

"Now that they're gone I can _really_ express myself. So like I said before Melanie, what… the… _FUCK?"_

I shrugged, "I don't know Wendy. I really don't know. I – I – didn't remember anything until you brought it up. I seriously don't know what came over me to do something like that."

Wendy rolled her eyes and folded her arms while cocking her hip. This was the stance that she took when she was about to make sense. But you know when _Wendy_ starts being the reasonable one something's wrong.

"Okay, so let's say that you didn't mean to sleep with Sebastian. Then how'd it happen?"

I looked up at her, "I honestly don't know. I don't know what else to say."

Ana hadn't stopped shaking, she glared at me and said, "You have nothing to say because you don't have an explanation! There's no excuse for what you did to Jacob! He was utterly crushed, even now we don't know where he is!"

I looked at Quil and Embry, "You don't know where he is?"

Embry rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you care."

That hurt me to my core.

Softly I said, "I always care about Jacob."

"Really? Then if you do then why would you have slept your ex-fiancé who cheated on you in the first place! I can't believe that I was actually proud to call you my sister at one point," Ana yelled at me and walked out of the room.

I stared at the door, dumbfounded.

"I believe you Melanie. Even though you don't really have an explanation I don't think you'd cheat on Jake," Embry said.

I gave him a watery, weak smile, "Thanks, at least someone doesn't hate me."

Wendy sighed and came over to me. "Listen Mel, remember what Dad just said? We love you, it's just that we're disappointed. And the only reason Ana is so upset is because she had a crush on Jacob."

I looked at Wendy and my eyes widened.

"Don't give me that look. I'm sure you've noticed it," she said.

I shook my head and she turned to the others. "Come on Quil, you've noticed it haven't you?"

Quil shook his head. "Embry?"

"Nope. And don't act like it's because you have extra ESP or whatever because you only knew because she told you."

"Shut up Embry."

"Quil, can't you like reach him through your mind connections?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Every time he feels us there he changes before we can get anything."

"I can't believe this is happening," I said. I put my hands on my face and curled in a ball on the bed and cried.

Wendy covered me with the sheet and said, "Come on guys. Let's leave her alone."

When they closed the door I sent a silent plea to Jacob in my head. "Jacob, if you can hear me, _please_ forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."


	18. Bella, the Hypocrite

**Chapter 18: Bella, the Hypocrite **

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me_

'I Want To Know What Love Is' by Mariah Carey

I didn't stop running until I got to my final destination, the Cullens' house.

I burst through the forest and there was Alice, Edward and Bella waiting for me.

I walked up to them and sat down.

They all smiled at me, and Alice said, "I saw you coming. Actually it's what I _didn't _see."

Edward frowned.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry," he told me.

The two girls looked at him then looked back at me.

"What happened Jake?" Bella asked me.

I sighed and laid down with my head on my paws. In my head I asked Edward for some clothes so that I could talk to Bella one on one.

He nodded and left with Alice tagging along.

Bella sat beside me and started to pet my back. Before she could ask me anything Edward came back out jeans and a shirt.

I thanked him and tried to smile at him but it fell flat.

"No problem Jacob. And I really am sorry."

I nodded and got up to go put the clothes on in the woods.

Bella waited patiently for me to walk back to her. I sat down then she asked, "What's wrong Jacob?"

I swallowed, knowing that if I didn't tip-toe around what happened that I'd start crying and wouldn't be able to stop.

"You know Mel had an ex-fiancé right?" I asked.

She nodded and I continued.

"Well, he kidnapped her and they slept together. She wasn't even forced, she did it on her own will."

Bella gasped and hugged me tightly. I didn't even realize I was crying until she wiped the tears from my eyes.

"That bitch. How could she do that to you?! I ought to kick her ass! I'm so pissed off!" Bella yelled.

I couldn't help but smile because she was so funny when she was mad. Bella isn't a person to get agitated easily.

Bella hugged me one more time, "You're sure that she slept with him willingly?"

I smiled wryly, "He taped it. Trust me, she wasn't forced."

She gasped again and then hissed.

I could hear the reason why she hissed. I could smell it too; the smell of vanilla and chocolate at the same time, if that was possible.

The running stopped then Melanie burst out of the woods with her hair all wind-blown. She looked like a freaking model and I couldn't help feel my heart squeeze.

I still loved her. How could I not? I imprinted on her, I would never be able to forget her _or_ stop loving her. But that didn't mean that I had to like it.

Bella hopped up on her feet quickly and gracefully. It was times like these that I was reminded that clumsy, little Bella wasn't a weak human anymore but a dangerous vampire.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" Bella said to Melanie.

"I just want to speak to Jake," she replied.

Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. She'd been crying; _great,_ she was here out of guilt.

She would probably tell me she was sorry that I figured it out this way. That she was going back to Sebastian and was going to have a great life together with him. And I would be stuck alone in the world, loving a girl I could never have.

Well, no way in hell was I just gonna stay here and let her do this to me.

So I got up, changed and ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

All I heard behind me was Melanie shout, "Jacob no! Wait!"

I ignored her and kept on running.

* * *

I watched as he ran out of my life. I couldn't take the pain in his eyes when he looked at me.

Like I betrayed him, hell, I _did_ betray him and I don't even know why.

A few tears fell down my cheeks and I welcomed the pain. I deserved it, after what I did to him; I deserved everything bad that happened to me.

Like Bella talking about how she would kick my ass.

I turned back to her and she was glaring at me, "You bitch! What the hell were you thinking? Do you know what a good guy Jake is? He doesn't deserve this shit. _How dare you."_

I didn't even argue with her, "If you want to kill me, I'd welcome it."

She laughed harshly, "Oh don't act like you don't care."

That pushed me off the edge, "I'm sick of people telling me that I don't care about him! I made a mistake; you act like you've never messed up before. And how dare _you_ to talk to me like that when you've done the same thing."

Her glare fell and then she put it back up, "That's different, I was torn."

She was no longer yelling and I could see her anger start to fade.

"Yeah right. Torn my ass. You're just as bad as I am. As soon as your precious Edward came back to you, you left Jacob hanging. No, you didn't leave him hanging, you toyed with his heart; so don't tell _me_ that I don't care about Jacob!"

When I was finished I was breathing hard and Bella was no longer glaring but blankly looking at me.

"The difference between you and me is that he can't get over you like he did me. So yes, I do think you're worse than I am. Call me a hypocrite, but that's what I think."

With that she turned around and went back into the house leaving me out there alone.

I sighed and turned and ran into the woods. Changing out of my clothes I changed into wolf form as well.

I went to the one place that I knew where Jacob would be. And if he wasn't there, I knew he would go there eventually.

And I would be waiting for him. And even if it killed me, I _would_ fix this.


	19. Sad Sunset

**A/N: I kinda like that Jacob was mean to Mel in this chapter. I think it's funny that he basically called her a whore too. But the 'Hate Mel' club is coming to an end. But don't worry, it'll be back later in the story!... Review please, love to hear your comments on the story!**

**Chapter 19: Sad Sunset**

_How could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh what I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together_

'Whatcha Say' by Jason Derulo

After running away from Mel I went to the one place that always made me feel better. The cliff that overlooked the ocean with the bleached log that acted as a bench.

I remembered bringing Mel here and I smiled at the fun we had.

I stilled when there was a sound. It was a howl, a howl of utter pain.

I approached the sound, ready to fight whoever was on our land.

Then I saw a black wolf and I immediately knew who it was.

Melanie sat there howling into the sky.

The sun was setting and the sky was a mix or oranges and pinks.

The mix of colors from the sunset was like a halo around her. Once again my heart squeezed. I loved her but I couldn't deal with what she'd done to me.

I wondered why we could no longer hear each other through our mind connection but I didn't want to think about that.

She sighed and then changed back into her human form. I couldn't help but watch her. She was so beautiful in any form.

She collapsed on the log like she was carrying the weight of the whole world on her shoulders.

Her head in her hands she said, "Dear God what have I done? How could I betray him like that?"

She sniffled and continued to cry.

I changed and put on the borrowed jeans from the Cullens.

She heard the rustling and shot up and went into a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" she asked.

* * *

Out of the shadows walked Jacob. I was so glad to see him that I almost ran up to him and hugged him.

But I remembered that he hated me right now, so I kept to myself.

I promised myself that I would explain to him what happened even if it killed me, and so I would do.

"Jacob-," I started but he raised a hand to me.

I stopped talking and waited for him, "Why Melanie? Why would you do something like that to me?"

"I – I don't know Jacob. That's what's wrong with all this. Something must have come over me because I had no recollection of what happened until Ana brought it up."

"Yeah, that probably because you were so piss-drunk that you can't remember."

The expression on his face made me wince. He'd never been so mad at me before. I don't even think we'd even ever had a fight. And if looks could kill…

"I wasn't _drunk_ Jacob, I know _that_ for sure."

"Then what the hell happened?! All I hear is that you don't know what went on that night, but you _had_ to have known. So either you're lying and you know _exactly_ what happened or you don't want to admit that you cheated on me."

The tears started again, "I'm sorry Jacob, I'm sorry that I hurt you like this but I'm not lying to you. I don't know what happened that night, you have to believe me!"

He shook his head, "I don't want to hear it. If you're not gonna give me a _real_ explanation then we have nothing to talk about."

Sobs racked my body, "Please don't leave me Jacob. I'm so sorry, you know I love you."

He had started to walk away but he stopped and looked back at me, "Words are cheap Melanie, a lot like you."

My heart broke at his words, I felt like a piece of me died on the inside.

I couldn't take it anymore, I fell to my knees, "Please Jacob, I don't care if you never want to see me again just don't tell me that you hate me. I don't think I could live with myself if you did."

His face softened, "I don't hate you Mel, I couldn't even if I tried. But I don't think I can trust you anymore. I gave you my heart and you threw it away."

With that he turned into the beautiful russet-colored wolf that I knew and ran away.

I curled into a ball on the cold sand and cried.

**---THREE WEEKS LATER---**

Going through life was difficult.

Ana still wouldn't talk to me unless it was _absolutely_ necessary. Wendy ignored us both, the Quileute wolves wouldn't let me talk to Jacob and my father was very distant.

He loved Jake as much as I did and was sad that I messed up such a 'picture perfect relationship'.

I didn't even care what I looked like anymore. What was the point? I had no one to dress up for. I wore sweats and had my hair up in a ponytail all day.

I also ate ice cream and watched sad movies like _the Notebook _and _Titanic._

I was miserable, everyone was either mad or ignoring me, and Jacob hated me. But there was one person who was absolutely delighted about all this and that was Sebastian.

He liked to call me when I was my lowest point of the day. Sunset, because that's when I had that heart-wrenching conversation with Jacob – as well as the last time I saw or heard from him again.

The last conversation we had went something like this:

"Hello?" I answered in a monotone voice. That's how I talked now a days, with no emotion at all.

"_Hello my love. How are you today?" _

_Anger flooded my system; it was _his_ fault why Jacob hated me._

"_What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth._

"_Nothing, I was just seeing how my beautiful fiancé is doing today."_

"_Cut the crap Sebastian, and I'm not your fiancé. Why are you calling me? To rub it in my face that Jacob now hates me. Well congratulations, you broke us up. Are you happy now?"_

_He laughed, "You don't know the half of it."_

_I shook my head, "Why Sebastian? Why couldn't you just leave us alone? Let us be happy?"_

_He sighed, "Because I love you Melanie. I only want the best for you."_

"_The best for me?! What's best for me is Jacob! If you _really_ loved me then you would know that I would be happiest with _him!_ But now… you've ruined it," I ended in a whisper._

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're blaming moi? You could have turned down my advances, but you didn't, so I'm not the only one in the wrong here."_

"_You did something to me Sebastian. I don't know what, but you did."_

_He laughed again, "Of course I did something!"_

_My eyes widened, "Really? What?"_

_He sounded hesitant but then he said, "Well what does it matter if you know now? It wouldn't help you at all._

_Well, when I was searching through my mother's things – God rest her soul – I came across a book with spells in it. _

_Apparently, I had witches in my family and they like to specialize in love potions."_

"_So you used a love potion on me?" I said more like a statement than a question._

_He laughed, "Yes I did. The one I used on you had ten steps but my plan worked so brilliantly that I only had to use the first step. Isn't that just lovely?"_

_I scowled at no one in particular, "Yeah, it's just_ fabulous."

"_I knew you would see it my way. Aren't you much more happier now?"_

_I was about to say no and tell him how much of a psychopath he is, when I got a bright idea._

"_You know what Sebastian? I _am_ glad you did this for me. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook for you and everything."_

_He sounded shocked, "O- Of course. I would love to!"_

_I smiled an evil little smile, "Great see you at eight tomorrow."_

"_I'll bring the wine," he said before he hung up._

_I put the phone down and said, "And I'll bring the camcorder."_


	20. It Was The Spell!

**A/N: Everything is well in La Push... for now! That's all I gotta say. Review por favor! Gracias!**

**Chapter 20: It Was The Spell!**

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose  
Blame it on the 'tron, gotcha panties off  
Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol, blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol  
Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny  
Blame it on the blue tap got you feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the ah-ah-ah-alcohol, blame it on the ah-ah ah-ah ah-al-co-hol_

'Blame It (On the Alcohol) by Jamie Foxx

I was actually dressed up formally for the first time in weeks. I did my hair in loose curls and but on my favorite dress. It was black bust and a black and silvery skirt with a black and white cheetah print belt. **[Dress on Profile!]** Putting on my favorite pair of black wedges, I was ready to go.

I prepared a candle light dinner for Sebastian and I. The food was not poisoned like I had the urge to do. I would do this right and hopefully everything would come out the way I planned.

Getting my sisters to go along with this was a pain in the backside. And Ana was probably never going to speak to me again but I just had to remember that everything was going to work out.

There was a knock at the door and I ran over as fast as my three-inch heels would allow.

I opened the door and I Sebastian looked really good. I mean, he's hot. He ruined my life, yes, but he's hot – there was no way I could deny it.

I invited him in and he kissed my cheek in greeting.

We immediately went into eating dinner when halfway I said, "Sebastian tell me of how we got here again. How'd you get rid of Jacob for me?"

My words made me wince, but he didn't see it because he was staring out into space like he was remembering a fond memory.

"Well, it was simple, I just followed the spell the way it was written."

"You mean the love potion." I asked and he nodded.

"But what did it do exactly? Make me love you or just want to sleep with you?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure actually, all I know is that it worked. So now we can be together."

I didn't answer him. He smiled and took my hand.

"I have something to ask you Melanie. After all this time you know that I still love you. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

He pulled out a small diamond and said, "I'm sorry if the ring isn't as big as you'd want it to be but my accounts have been frozen since I'm on probation."

I was about to answer and tell him hell no when someone else did it for me.

"Hell no douche bag!" Yelled Ana as she jumped out of the room adjoining the dining room. Wendy was behind her recording the whole thing.

Sebastian might not be the brightest crayon in the box but he knows that two plus two makes four. So he figured out what was happening.

He jumped up from the table and lunged at me. I dodged him and he yelled, "What's going on Mel? Why are you recording this?"

He was asking the questions but he already knew the answers. I walked over to him and got into his face.

"I will _never_ marry you Sebastian."

He screamed and tried to grab me by the throat but I was too quick for him. Wendy threw me the camcorder and told me to run.

Ana said to me, "Go Mel! We'll hold him for as long as we can. And whatever you do, don't change. You have to go there human! If the Quileutes hear you coming they'll just avoid you. You have a better chance in human form."

Sebastian was already in wolf form taking on Wendy.

I nodded to her and ran outside to my car and peeled towards La Push.

* * *

I was sitting in my living room watching TV, but not really seeing it. Everyone was laughing and having a good time and I just sat in the corner and sulked.

No one tried to cheer me up because that just made me angrier.

That when I heard the sounds.

It was a car, hitting dangerous speeds and behind it was the sound of feet – or paws.

The car came to a screeching halt and I looked out of the window to see Mel. She was in a cocktail dress that showed off her beautiful legs. My mouth watered; I missed her so much it hurt. I don't even know how I made it three weeks without her.

She hopped out of her midnight blue convertible and started to run towards the house.

Then Sebastian came in slacks and was charging towards Mel.

Everyone was now quiet watching the scene unfold through the door and the other window.

"Let me go Sebastian!" She yelled as he had a grip on her arm.

"No! You're coming with me!" He yelled back.

Then came Wendy and Ana in wolf form; they tackled Sebastian and Mel whipped off her heels and made a mad dash to the house.

The others had closed the door and were looking at me as she banged on the door.

"Jacob, please let me in. I have proof, it wasn't my fault!"

I closed my eyes and sat back down on the couch.

Everyone was about to do the same when I said, "Let her in and leave."

Sam looked at me, "You sure Jake?"

I gave him a look, and if you didn't know the order in our pack you would have though that _I_ was the Alpha and _Sam_ was a rookie.

Sam nodded and let Melanie in. Everyone filed out and closed the door behind them.

She was breathing hard and her hair was disheveled.

She ran over and gave me a hug. I was tense but it felt good to have her touch me again.

"Jacob, I have proof that what I did with Sebastian wasn't really me."

I rolled my eyes, "Melanie, I saw the tape, it was you."

She shook her head and her hair went everyone, "No, he put a spell on me because his ancestors or whatever were witches. It was a love spell."

I scoffed, "Witches? Really Mel?"

She cocked a hip and placed her hand on it, "We're werewolves, vampires live practically down the street and you have a hard time believing that witches are real?"

She didn't wait for an answer and just walked over to my TV and put in the DVD she was carrying.

There was Mel's dining room with candles and low lights and shebang. She sat across from Sebastian.

They were eating and she stopped and said, _"Sebastian tell me of how we got here again. How'd you get rid of Jacob for me?"_

Anger flooded my system and I looked at her, "I had to say that."

I glared at her but then continued to watch.

Basically Sebastian admitted to casting a spell on her and it made her sleep with him.

When it was over I looked back over to Melanie. She was smiling like she'd just won the lottery.

"See! See! It wasn't my fault! He put a spell on me!" She was bouncing up and down and I just kept staring at her.

I couldn't believe this was happening. After weeks of ignoring her it was just proven to me that she was somewhat innocent in all this.

No wonder Sebastian was so smug when he told me to go watch the tape. He planned this all along. He was doing this all on purpose just to separate us so that he could make his move.

I rushed over to Melanie and enveloped her in a bear hug. She hugged me back just as tightly and I could feel her tears on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Melanie," I told her.

She released me and looked into my eyes, "No, you did nothing wrong. Let's just put all this behind us okay?"

I nodded and pulled her close for a kiss.

Her lips were soft and welcoming. It was like remembering the words to a song you haven't heard in a while.

It was just so familiar kissing her and it felt like I was coming home.

The door opened and in walked the whole pack along with Mel's sisters.

"Aw look! They made up!" Wendy said.

Melanie was beaming and I couldn't help but smile too.

Sam dragged in Sebastian, "What do you want with him?"

I took him by the collar and pulled him into the forest. No one followed us because I wanted to be alone with the man who almost ruined my life.

Who made me hurt the woman I love with some of the things that I said.

The guy who made me hurt myself because I refused to see Melanie.

He smirked at me, "You can beat me up, but you know I'll never stop. I'll just continue to use those spells against her and eventually she'll get pregnant with _my_ child. What'll you do then?"

I answered his question honestly, "Kill you and raise that child as my own. No need to let him or her know that they were an unwanted child. The kid is from Melanie and even though it would be half yours it still wouldn't matter."

He paled a little, "You'd really kill me?"

I shook my head, "You know what Sebastian? You're just a coward. You act all big and tough but you're nothing but a weak worm. Accept that Melanie doesn't want you anymore and _move on_."

I was going to let him be but he provoked me by taking a swing at me, screaming like a banshee, saying, "I'll kill you before you kill me!"

He got on my back somehow and I flipped him over. I jumped on him and landed my elbow in his gut.

He let out a gush of air and then I picked him up by the hair and slammed his face into my knee.

His head flew back and hit a nearby tree.

Then I did my finishing move, I pile-drived his head into the ground.

I left his bloodied body there for the maggots to get to him.

_What?_ He deserved it.

I walked back to the house where everyone was watching the DVD and Melanie were explaining this whole big misunderstanding to everyone.

Emily was the happiest when she heard that Melanie hadn't really cheated on me.

When I walked in they saw my bloodied fists and Ana asked, "Where's Sebastian? You didn't kill him did you?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I just beat him into next week. He'll be back on Tuesday."

Everyone laughed; I sat beside Mel and held her tight. It was nice to be together again.


	21. Manipulation

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update you guys. It's just that B-Ball's season has started and since I'm on Varsity we have two games a week and practice and all that stuff. To tell the truth I've had this chapter written since last week but I didn't know if I wanted to publish it as yet because I couldn't decided if I wanted to do Sebastian's POV in a whole 'nother chapter or if I even wanted to introduce Alex and Erin. SO I went for both. I hope you like it! I told you that I was gonna make more drama. But instead this time, it's Jake who's messing up! OOOOO! XD**

**Chapter 21: Manipulation**

_In New York, concrete jungles where dreams are made of  
There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York  
New York, New York_

'Empire State of Mind' by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys

Limping back home sucked. I couldn't just call up Jack and be all like, "Hey could you send someone down here to pick me up? Or at least unfreeze my bank accounts. Never mind that I tried to ruin your daughter's life, that's all in the past!"

I scoffed to myself, yeah like _that_ would work.

I could feel myself healing, slowly but surely.

That Jacob had a killer right hook. Thinking of Jacob made me think of Melanie. Maybe I should just give up. Go back to Lucy; she's a good girl.

For a while.

But she's not Mel. I want _Mel._ No one would be able to take her place. I want to be the one to make her moan in pleasure like I did a few nights ago.

But only the next time I want her to be doing it willingly; with no interference or help from my family's old spells.

I sighed and sat on the forest floor. I put my head in my hands, wondering what I was to do now. Where was I to go from here? There was no way I was going to get to Melanie if Jacob was in the picture.

I needed to get Mel mad at Jacob; but the only way I could do that is set up some kind of affair. But Mel wouldn't believe it since Jacob imprinted on her.

But that doesn't mean that he can't get flirted with. And if there's one thing I know about Mel, she can be a jealous girlfriend.

If I can get a girl to flirt with Jacob – and not a little hair-tossing, I mean _'I want to sleep with you'_ flirting – Mel will get jealous and I can come in with arms open wide to receive her while she's on the rebound.

The problem is: Where am I going to find a girl that Melanie would trust enough to the point where her guard would be down where Jacob is concerned?

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I whipped out my phone and dialed the familiar number, "Hello?"

I smiled, "Erin sweetheart."

"Sebastian! Where have you been? We haven't slept together in ages. Have you gotten bored with me?" She asked. I could almost hear her pouting over the phone.

I laughed, "No dear. I need a favor."

"Anything for you Sebastian."

I smiled again, "Great, this is what I want you to do…"

* * *

So I know I said that life had sucked. But after I showed everyone the video, everything did a total 180.

I was no longer ignored, thank God. Ana was actually talking to me again and we had a long conversation about her liking Jacob. Um_, awkward._

But anyways, I was in the kitchen one morning when Jacob burst in.

He gave me such a scare that I dropped the pan I had with the scrambled eggs in them. It looked like a chicken exploded in my kitchen.

"Aw Jake!" I said while wiping up the eggs.

He pulled me up and hugged me and spun me around.

"What's going on? Why are you so happy?" I asked him. When he set me down he said, "After all that happened, I thought it was time for us to take a vacation. You know get away from everything again. Start over."

My eyes widened, "No way! We're we going?" I asked.

He did a little shrug, "Oh no where special, just… _New York City!"_

I jumped up and screamed. I'd been to New York before, but on pack business. Not for fun, so I can actually go shopping and see the sights and everything.

Jacob's smile fell for a second, "There's one catch though, the flight and the reservations for the hotel didn't match up so I had to choose between good plane tickets or a hotel _so…_ right now, so we have no place to stay."

He looked kind of frazzled at that idea but I laughed and told him, "Honey, remember when I told you of all the mini packs we have over the country? There's one in New York sweetie. We'll just stay with them."

He grinned, "So everything's set, we leave tomorrow morning."

I did a little dance and squealed. New York here we come!

* * *

We stepped off the plane and into the cool day. There waiting for us was a long black Hummer limo.

A girl and a guy walked out. The girl had blonde hair and blue green eyes while the guy had brown hair and brown eyes. **[Twins on Profile!]**

Melanie ran up to them and gave them a huge hug.

I trailed behind her and when I got to the pair she introduced us.

"Jake, this is Erin and Alex. They're fraternal twins."

I shook Alex's hand and then Erin came up to me and hugged me, "Mel if all the Quileutes are this cute then maybe I should go to Knives and snag _me_ one."

She laughed, "It's _Forks _Erin, not Knives."

"Alright, alright, it's about time we go. So let's hop into the limo and go home. And on the way we can see a few sights," Alex said.

--

We arrived at the large house. Even though it was one story, it took up a lot of space. With its white walls and black shingles. **[House on Profile!]**

When we walked in there were many greetings for Melanie. It was like she was a celebrity. Everyone knew her so everyone knew me.

It was weird having all these people know you, yet you've never met them before.

I shook hands, smiled; heck I even kissed a couple babies. I felt like the freaking president.

The journey – that's what it felt like – to our room finally ended. When we closed the door Melanie had a slight blush on her face.

"I'm sorry about them, it'll stop soon. They're just excited to see us, mainly you."

I smiled at her and pulled her close to me, "Hey don't worry about it. It was kinda fun having all that attention."

She laughed and kissed me, "Okay, flying across the country has totally thrown my body clock off, I'm going to bed."

I nodded and said, "I'm going to look around the house. Get to know the people more, I guess."

Melanie yawned, "Okay, have fun."

With that she plopped on the bed and fell asleep. I stood there watching her for a second then went over to pull off her shoes and tuck her in.

I kissed her forehead then walked out of the room.

Apparently all the people I saw earlier didn't live in the house because it was now empty and silent.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Erin. She smiled at me and sat at the island in the middle of the room.

"Is there anything to eat in this house?" I asked her.

She smiled, "There's _always_ something to eat."

She got up and walked over to where I was looking in the cupboards.

She reached up to grab something and her chest brushed against mine.

Erin gave me a sultry smile and handed me the bag of chips she had gotten.

Before sitting back down, she 'accidentally' dropped the magazine she was reading. Slowly she bent over and I could see the top of her thong.

Eyebrows raised I said, "Erin, are you trying to seduce me?"

She turned to face me and pouted, "Of course not. You're our precious Head Beta's mate. I would _never_ do such a thing."

There was a lot sarcasm dripping from her voice; I replied, "I hope you know that it'll never work."

There was a flash of anger but she quickly hid it, "Whatever do you mean Jacob?"

I walked over to her and sized her up, "There's the fact that I've imprinted on Melanie, so there's no way you're going to get me to do whatever you have in mind."

She laughed, "Poor Jacob, don't you know that imprinting on a person won't stop someone from cheating. That's something you should know first-hand."

My heart panged as I thought of the events that occurred over the past month.

"That's different, Mel was tricked," I replied.

"But what about your precious imprint?" Erin asked.

"Males imprint on females, not the other way around. You should know that."

She laughed at me again, "Little Jake, who told you that?"

She walked around me and trailed a hand along my chest and shoulders.

"Mel did," I replied.

She shook her head, "That's not true at all, well at least not for Alpha and Beta females."

"What are you talking about?"

"Female Alphas and Betas can imprint. No one knows why; we're a mysterious species, but they do. I thought you had a female in your pack back in La Push?"

I shook my head, now in shock, "Yeah, but she's not an Alpha or Beta."

Erin shrugged, "Oh well."

There was silence then I said, "Why are you telling me this?"

Erin turned around because she had started to walk away.

"Maybe because I want you for myself and I'm trying to break the two of you up. Maybe because Melanie gets everything she's ever wanted and it's about time for her to step into the real world where daddy can't protect her. Or maybe I think you should be treated better than how she's treating you."

"But she loves me, I know she does," I whispered.

Erin walked back over and looked me in the eyes.

"She's very manipulative; you don't know the real Melanie Wolfbane. She's evil, and I'm just trying to help you."

Then Erin got on her tiptoes and kissed me lightly. I was still in shock to not even care. I felt cold and numb, like I had jumped into the Artic Ocean. I could feel nothing.

What brought me out of it was a voice, "What the hell is going on here?"

Erin jumped away from me and there was Melanie.


	22. Betrayal

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It has a HUGE twist at the end. And I know that you're probably gonna want to kick my ass after reading this cuz Jacob messes up BIG TIME. Sorry, ruining it for everyone. Read and review. I love all the reviews I've been getting. It's inspiring me to write more. And I'm sorry that I'm so lazy to not reply back to y'all so I have a list of all my reviewers at the end. Love you all!**

**Chapter 22: Manipulation**

_Then she says te amo  
Then she put her hand around me waist  
I told her no,  
She cries te amo  
I told her I'__m not gonna run away,  
But let me go  
My soul is crying,  
Without asking why  
I said te amo,  
Would somebody tell me what she said?  
Don't it mean I love you?  
Think it means I love you  
Don't it mean I love you? _

'Te Amo' by Rihanna

"Melanie!" Jacob yelled as Erin jumped away from him.

I walked over to her, "We're here for all of half and hour and you're already trying to steal my man away? What's your problem?"

Erin straightened her spine and glared at me, "I was just talking to Jacob about your imprint."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, what about it?"

Jacob came forward and had that cold look in his eyes. It was the same look he gave me back in front of the Cullens' house when we were fighting.

"About the fact that you can imprint," he said.

I gasped, "Who told you that?" My heart started to beat frantically.

As if he could hear the increase in my heartbeat – which he probably could – "It's true isn't it?" he said.

Without looking at her I said, "Erin, leave."

"My pleasure, my work here is done anyway."

I glared at her and she scurried away.

"Why didn't you tell me Mel?" he asked.

"Tell you what? That you imprinted on me but I didn't on you? How would you have felt if I told you that?"

"Better than what I feel now that I've heard it from someone else."

I sighed, "I'm sorry Jake, what do you want me to do?"

Jacob shook his head, "I don't know what to believe now. I know you proved to me that Sebastian tricked you into sleeping with him but now I'm thinking that…" he trailed off.

"Thinking what Jake? You're taking what Erin said and what Sebastian said to me to be the same thing. It's not; she's always been like this. When Sebastian and I were engaged she tried to seduce him away too."

Jacob looked up at me, "I don't know. I'm sorry, it's just that it's been so soon, that there's still doubts in my mind, you know? And she was just feeding them, is all."

I breathed a breath of relief, "Good, I don't want you to believe anything she says. Erin loves to play the whole reverse psychology on people."

He smiled at me, "Come on let's go to bed."

I took his hand and pulled him upstairs.

* * *

I picked up the phone and called Sebastian. He was staying in a hotel not too far from where my house was.

"What?" He said. I could tell that he'd just woken up.

"Sebastian, baby." I said and I heard rustling, like he was sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, did the plan work?" he asked.

"It did and it didn't." I winced and waited for him to start yelling.

"What do you mean it _did and didn't work!?_ Either it did or it didn't! As simple as that!"

I sighed, "Melanie caught me kissing Jacob and I told him about the fact that she could have imprinted but he looked past that. They worked it out."

He growled, "So why aren't you out there trying to put the doubts back in his mind?"

I shrugged then realized he couldn't see me, "I'm sorry, I didn't think of that."

He murmured something like, "Dumb blonde."

"Hey! You're a blonde too ya know!" I yelled at him.

He sighed, "I'm sorry love, I'm just frustrated. I'm going to have to think of something new okay? I'll call you when I get it."

"Okay, but when are we going to get together Sebastian?" I asked him.

"Good night Erin." He hung up on me.

I was livid; I can't believe that he wants her. Everyone always wants _her._

She's always getting what she wants; but this time I'll make sure that _I_ come out victorious. Watch out Melanie, because _this time_ you're going down.

* * *

Back in our room I pulled Jacob close to me.

He smiled, "What's going on?" He asked.

I just shrugged, "I'm feeling horny. I wonder if there's anyone to help with that."

His eyes widened and he put his forehead against mine a let out a growl, "Don't tempt me woman."

I kissed him slowly, just enough for him to moan into my mouth.

We backpedaled to the bed and when the back of Jake's knees hit the bed I pushed, making him fall backward.

He had a shocked look on his face but I just smirked.

Climbing over him I sat on his pelvis and I could feel his member pressing through his jeans. Tempting me, calling to me, it was almost throbbing to be touched.

So I did, I grabbed him junk and squeezed.

If you've ever seen a man go weak then you'd know exactly how Jacob looked right now.

There was nothing that I could have said at the moment that he wouldn't agree to; he was putty in my hands.

Slowly I began to run my hand up and down his shaft, his eyes drooped closed. He bucked into me and I giggled.

His eyes popped open and he stared at me.

"You think it's funny?"

And with that he flipped me over and started to ravish my neck.

Trembles rolled down my body and seemed to pool at my core. I arched in pleasure and said, "God, yes!"

He was about to pull off his shirt when a familiar face came bursting in.

"Whoa doggie! Look at you youngsters go!" Grandma Lee with her fire red hair and steely gray eyes that were now sparkling with humor.

Jacob must have jumped three feet in the air – he was so surprised.

"Grandma Lee! Seriously? You had to barge in _now?_ You couldn't have waited half an hour more?" I said to her, pushing Jake off me.

She pointed towards the door, "You want me to come back later?"

Jacob said, "Yes," at the same time I said, "No."

He looked at me, "Sorry baby, mood's broken."

He let out a frustrated groan and fell back against the pillows.

I kissed him on the forehead and got up out of the bed.

"What are you doing here Grandma?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "Vacation."

I raised an eyebrow, "The same time that we happened to be taking a vacation ourselves? At the same place?" I asked.

She sighed, "_Fine_, we wanted to see how you two were doing. You know, considering everything that's happened."

She pointedly looked at Jacob.

He had his face buried in the pillows, obviously trying to contain the massive boner he was sporting.

Grandma Lee started to pull me out of the room and told me, "Everyone's downstairs, come on!"

I smiled apologetically at Jake and walked out of the room.

* * *

I lay there in the bed, taking deep breaths. Every time I tried to stop thinking about Melanie, my thoughts went back to her.

The way she moaned when I touched her, the way she arched when I touched a certain spot, the way her hips moved when she's just about had enough... and somehow my hand went to my fly.

I looked at my appendage like it wasn't even mine. I almost laughed at myself, I've hadn't had to do that since I was a sexually frustrated teenager in high school.

I sat up and looked around the room, then looked down at my pants. I was somewhat under control and decided it was safe for me to leave the room without the risk of me poking someone's eye out with my huge erection.

And when I say huge, I mean _colossal, _if I do say so myself.

When I was about to leave the room a knock came at my door.

"It's open," I said and in walked Erin.

I scowled at her, "What do you want?" I asked.

She looked at her feet, "I just came here to say that I'm sorry. I guess I'm just… I don't know, jealous of Melanie. I hope you can forgive me. I promise I won't do it again."

I looked at her skeptically, "You promise?" I asked.

She looked up with hope in her eyes; she obviously thought I wouldn't forgive her so easily. But to tell the truth, Mel forgave me so it was all good.

Plus, didn't the saying say to keep your friends close and your enemies closer?

She nodded her head fiercely, "Oh, I promise."

I smiled at her and realized that she had something in her hands.

I thrusted my chin towards it, "What's that?"

She held it up to me with a smile, "It's a piece offering. It's my mom's homemade banana smoothie. It's just about the only thing I know how to make besides cereal, _so_… here."

I took the glass in my hands and gulped it down.

"Thanks, that's really good."

She smiled, and if I didn't know better, I would have thought that she smiled evilly.

"I'm glad you like it."

I was gonna go over and give her a hug or something when everything went all out of focus.

The one time that Embry dared me to take a hit off some weed, it was just like that.

And I could feel my erection coming back, what the hell?

"What'd you do to me?" I asked Erin.

She laughed, "The date rape drug mixed with Viagra. You and I, Jacob, are gonna _fuck_."

Then she ripped her clothes off – did I mention she was only wearing a robe? How come I didn't realize that before – and stood before me naked.

"The hell we are!" I said only it came out as, "Da shell wee arg!"

She pushed me on the bed and it was some weird déjà vu.

Only it wasn't Mel; man, she's gonna be _pissed_ when she finds out.

Only I couldn't do anything. It was like my limbs weren't my own. As well as my hips and my mouth.

Because my hands grabbed on to Erin's hips as she rode me, my hips thrusted deep into her and my mouth was urging her on.

I could feel myself come closer to the edge and with one circular, but sharp, thrust of her hips I released into her.

As I was coming off my high I just realized what I did.

I pushed Erin off of me and she flopped on the floor.

"Hey! What the hell?!" she yelled.

I looked at her on the ground, and then to myself – who was naked – then to the door.

And guess who was there?

Yup, you guessed right.

Mel, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" was all she said.

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Shelbiekins2321**

**NOelly**

**Twit-Tard**

**Bubble. Gum. Green (sorry you're name isn't exactly right, it won't let me type it for some reason)**

**Alex6197**

**Starlight5577**

**_visitor - _bella**

**OniLilith**

**x3sunnydaay**

**danie568**

**Leah Wolf**


	23. Oh, hell no!

**A/N: So more surprises in this as well a bit of cussing. Your review absolutley cracked me up, like seriously. I love them reviews, don't stop please! Oh, and I might have to change the rating becasue I want a little love scene between Mel and Jacob later on, but then again I want to keep this story T-rated. I might just do it as a whole different story and rate that M so you can read it if you want to. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: Oh, _hell_ no!**

_A domesticated girl, that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

_..._

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

_..._

___There's a she-wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she-wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe_

'She-Wolf' by Shakira

I stood there in shock and I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the dampness on my cheeks.

It was just like that one day when I walked in on Sebastian and Lucy.

Why did this always happen to _me?_ Am I not meant to find love?

I repeated my question to Jacob, "Why? Why Jacob?! Are you trying to get back at me or something? _What the hell?!"_

He started to shake his head while his mouth flapped open and closed like he was trying to find the right words to say.

He hopped off the bed, and with the expertise of a werewolf, he pulled on his jeans in all of two seconds flat.

Jacob walked over to me, "No Mel, you have to realize. I -."

But I raised a hand to him. "Forget it Jake, it's okay. I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me."

I gave Erin one more look and then walked away.

He called after me but I couldn't take it. I took off.

My sisters, seeing me, ran after me and changed along with me as well. We ran into the woods as a family.

When I reached a distance far enough away from Jacob, I stopped.

Breathless, – she was never the one for long distances – Wendy asked me, _"Okay, what's going on?"_

I shrugged, _"Oh nothing really. Just me walking in on Jacob and Erin; no big deal."_

They looked at each other with wide eyes, _"You sure about that Mel?"_ Ana asked me.

I whipped my head around to her and glared, _"I fucking _saw_ them Ana! Hell yes I'm sure!"_

She wasn't even mad at me, _"Well I can see you're taking this well."_

I ignored her, _"Some freaking imprint."_

Wendy came over to me and said, _"_Look,_ I know it doesn't sound like the best thing because right now you're pissed; but you should just take a few days off, come back and hear his side of the story. Because knowing you, you didn't even give him a chance to say anything. For all you know it could have something like what happened to you. So just cool down and figure everything out later."_

There it was, Wendy making sense again. That's when you know that I'm not in my right mind.

Her words made the journey around my brain and I decided to take her advice.

So I told them that the vacation was over and that we're going back to home.

Not to La Push, but back home to Canada. I wanted to be as far away from him right now.

They nodded and went back to pack their and my things. I went and started the long journey to West Canada.

**---ONE MONTH LATER---**

It's been the longest that Jake and I have been apart. Even when we fought the first time, that was only three weeks.

I felt like something was missing so much to the point where I tried everything to try and fill the void.

I tried picking up multiple hobbies, I tried eating my troubles away too. None of those worked.

Grandma Lee even took me shopping. And not the kind of shopping you would think. It was so awkward… we went to buy _toys_, if you know what I mean.

I had refused to use them in the beginning but when I tried the first one, I realized that it helped cut some of the edge of the void in my heart.

Then I realized, I was jealous. _And_ I was sexually frustrated.

I was jealous that Erin got to sleep with Jacob before I could and I was sexually frustrated because I needed Jacob to relieve me.

I sighed after using one of my favorites for the third time today, – and it was only 5pm – I decided that I was done with this.

I was going back to La Push, getting my man and kicking ass on the way too.

So I went and took a shower, packed an overnight bag and headed out.

My poor family has been trying everything to cheer me up. They obviously were on Jake's side; believing that it was the same situation that I was in.

It was ironic really, that when I was accused of cheating, my family ignored me. But when it was Jacob, they were all on his side and everything. Thanks family, I appreciate the love.

I picked up my keys and not needing to say anything – since they saw my small suitcase and the determined look on my face – left the house.

Hopping into my midnight blue convertible I started to drive.

About a thousand miles into my road trip I felt the sense of someone watching me.

I looked over to the woods beside the road and saw two pairs of eyes running with the car. One pair was gray and the other was blue.

I sighed and pulled over. Out came my sisters in basketball shorts and tank tops.

"If you were going to follow me you could have at least done a better job."

They shrugged, and I rolled my eyes, "Come on and hop in. No point in making you run the rest of the way."

They got in and with that we drove the rest of the way to La Push.

--

I pulled outside of our house and hopped out.

With two days of driving nonstop a girl needed to freshen up.

Jumping into the shower, Ana made something to eat while Wendy sat and looked pretty.

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the room to hear a commotion downstairs.

I was about to run down and help my sisters when I heard a voice that sent a shiver through me.

"Come on you guys, her car is here and I can smell her. Can you please just let me see her, _please_? For one minute? I'm_ begging_ you."

Jacob downstairs was one of my biggest nightmares and dreams at the same time.

I didn't want to see him yet because I haven't had my thoughts in order yet, but after a month without seeing the man you love is hard.

After all we've been through I still love the bastard. Cheater or not; and there's no way some ho is gonna come in between us.

I dressed quickly in sweats and a tank top.

I had at least wanted to look good when I went to see him. Show him what he'd given up, but that plan was out the window now.

I bounded down the stairs where my sisters were trying, unsuccessfully, to hold Jacob back from going up the stairs.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, "Melanie," he breathed out.

I shivered again, I missed the way he said my name.

I drank in the sight of him, all shirtless and whatnot. Glistening with sweat and a manly stubble on his chin. My stomach tightened, I wanted to jump him on the spot.

I looked towards my sisters and they got the message; they quickly made themselves scarce.

They'd probably be listening in, but I couldn't help that.

When we were alone, Jacob started to walk towards me slowly. As if to give me time to back away.

Eventually he reached me and put his large hands on my shoulders.

Once again, slowly, he drew me close to him and gave me a hug.

I welcomed it, his heat, the feel of him against me; just _Jacob_ in general.

How the _hell_ did I survive this long without him?

Then it hit me, I not only loved Jacob, I'd imprinted on him. I don't know if it was like that in the beginning or if it had just happened now.

All I knew was that no matter what, Jacob Black and Melanie Wolfbane would be together forever, no matter what.

Tears slowly ran down my face in silently.

Jacob pulled away and I felt so cold without his warmth.

He took my face in his hands and looked me in the eye, "You know the truth Melanie. I can see it on your face."

My lip quivered, I was so close to bawling it wasn't even funny.

"Yeah, I guess I do." When I said that my voice was scratchy as it does when I'm close to sobbing.

He was about to say something else when none other than the ho herself walked in.

I'd had enough of her and I wasn't about to take it anymore.

She walked into my house like she owned the place and looked Jacob over with an eye full of lust. I can't believe she used to be my friend, I guess I just don't know how to pick 'em.

When her eyes landed on me she scowled. "Are you still trying to convince Jacob that he made a mistake. 'Cause you're never gonna get that to happen. He's with me now Hun."

I looked over and Jacob and to tell the truth, he looked scared. I guess that's because I was seeing red.

"Don't believe what she says Mel! She wouldn't leave me alone but I never touched her with a ten foot pole."

Erin smiled, "No, you touched me alright, with a pole was about ten inches, dark, thick and juicy." After that she licked her lips.

_That was it._

"You _mother fucking_ _son of a bitch_. I will kick your _fucking_ _ass!"_ I yelled and changed.

My clothes went flying everywhere in pieces but I didn't give a shit at the moment.

I was seeing red, and I know it's a metaphor or whatever but I really wanted to see red. And that red just happened to be Erin's blood.

She didn't even see it coming. I wasn't the ten-time reigning champion in my pack for transformation for nothing.

I hopped on her and started to swipe my huge paws at her face and chest.

I could see the blood seeping out her body and it was like I couldn't get enough.

I wanted to _kill_ her. I've never wanted to kill another one of my kind that much in my life. Even when I caught Sebastian and Lucy together in bed.

I kicked their asses, yes, but I've never felt this_ intense urge_ to kill someone before. It was kind of empowering.

I was about to take her head off with one last swipe when she yelled something at me that made me freeze.

"I'm pregnant!"

Oh, _fuck_ no.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! (All my reviews have made the second page! I'm so happy! - I'm going to start replying down here too.)**

**x3sunnydaay - **_I know right!_

**Twit-Tard - **_I know but we wouldn't have a story if he didn't fall for it... or maybe we would. Oh, well too late now._

**BlacksWerewolfa - **_I'm glad you read it all in one sitting. Yeah, I'm pretty decieving; and the death of Sebastian and Erin are still in the process._


	24. The Baby Mama's Mama

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long you guys. Life is crazy right now. I should be in bed cuz I have to wake up early tomorrow but I just had to get htis out because I know all my soap opera and drama lovers are gonna pee thier pants at this one. Meet Mrs. Cole! (Erin's mama - and she's a force to be reckoned with). Love it? Hate it? Flames are welcomed, cuz hey, it's just a higher review number for me! :)**

**Chapter 24: The Baby Mama's Mama**

_She wants to touch me, woo ooh  
She wants to love me, woo ooh  
She'll never leave me, woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me_

'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3

"_What?" _I said to her.

I'd changed back by now and Ana had put a blanket around me.

Stunned I just looked at her.

She got up slowly and I could see her wince.

The wounds I'd inflicted started to heal but she still had pain on her face.

"You heard _exactly_ what I said. I'm pregnant. With Jacob's baby."

I looked towards him and he was staring off into space.

"Jake?" I asked weakly.

His head snapped back to me, "I'm sorry Melanie. It's possible, we didn't… um…"

Erin finished for him, "We didn't use protection. He came, and he came hard. His juices spilt all into me and therefore I'm pregnant."

Jake winced and I growled; I started to charge towards her when Ana held me back.

Wendy turned to her, "You look like you want to get your ass kicked all over again."

Erin just shrugged, "The only reason she was winning was because I couldn't change. Everyone knows if you transform too much when you're pregnant, you're kids have major mental issues."

That was a thing that every female wolf knew.

I felt defeated and Wendy could see that on my face.

"Wait a second. How do you know is it's even Jake's kid?" She asked.

I looked at Erin and saw her face falter.

I stepped towards her, "Are you even _really_ pregnant? Or are you just trying to break us up?"

Erin looked from me to Wendy to Jacob to Ana and back to me.

Her confident, cocky face was back on.

"Of course, I'm pregnant, and I know it's Jacob's baby because he's the only one I've had sex with in a long time."

My shoulders sagged once again.

I felt like giving up, like just jumping off a cliff to get over all this heartache and suffering.

I looked around at everyone in the room. My sisters had pity for me, Erin was smug, and Jacob looked so sorry. I knew it wasn't his fault but I felt like I wanted to blame it on him; but that wouldn't be very fair of me.

I sighed and said, "I'm going to bed."

With the blanket hugged tightly around me I ran to the back of my house to my room.

I pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and sat on my bed with my knees up. I put my chin on them and started to cry.

Why did this always happen to me? Why couldn't I just be happy for once? Why were there always people out there that couldn't stand that I was happy?

I was so mad that I picked up the vase of flowers on my nightstand and threw them against the nearest wall.

It also happened to be the wall next to the door, which Jacob had started to walk through.

I had almost hit him with the vase but he ducked out of the way gracefully.

My hands flew up to my mouth, "Jake! I so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

He shrugged and brushed a piece of shattered glass off his shoulder, "Hey no problem. I deserve it anyway."

He stood there at the end of my bed staring at me, "May I join you?" he asked.

I nodded and scooted over so that he could fit.

His arms came around me and he pulled me close. I savored his touch and snuggled into his chest.

He sighed, "I'm so sorry Melanie. This is entirely my fault. If… if maybe I had been stronger, I could have resisted her."

I looked up at him, "Wait, I never heard the full story. What happened that night?"

He sighed, "Well, after your grandma dragged you out, Erin came in and apologized. Then as a gift she gave me a smoothie that she'd made from scratch. I thought it was just a 'we're even' thing but it happened to have the date rape drug in it and… Viagra too."

I smacked my forehead, "That's freaking genius! Date rape drug to get you high, and the Viagra to give you a boner! There's no _way_ she could have come up with this herself."

We looked at each other and said at the same time, "Sebastian."

For some reason we found this whole situation hilarious and we burst into laughter.

After laughing for what felt like five minutes straight, we settled down.

"You know I love you right Melanie? If I could go back in time, I would do this all over again and try not to mess up."

I smiled at him, "Everyone make mistakes Jake."

He kissed me lightly, "You're so understanding, I don't deserve you."

"No, you don't." My face was so serious when I said it that Jacob looked worried.

Then I grinned at him, "I'm just messing with ya. But you do know it's true."

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Dude, you're gonna be a father? With someone other than Mel? What the hell?" Quil said to me.

I just shrugged.

"What do you want me to say? I screwed up."

Quil shook his head while Embry rubbed his chin.

Claire happened to be really quiet all this time. So being the good imprint – unlike me – he is, he went to go check on her.

Before he left the room he said, "This conversation is not over. I seriously have to kick your ass for this."

I rolled my eyes, "Looking forward to it."

Quil walked out and I turned to Embry.

"You've been awfully quiet; what do you think about this mess?"

Embry's gaze slowly came to me, "I think you should make her take a DNA test. You have no idea if that's your kid. I know you say that Mel's understanding but when a girl has to deal with a baby mama, it gets _real_ complicated."

I sat and put my head in my hands.

"What am I gonna do if the kid _is_ mine? I know for a fact that Erin isn't just going to take a monthly check. She won't leave me – _us_ – alone; and most importantly, she'll stick it in Melanie's face every chance she gets."

"I don't know what to tell you man. Just hope that Erin was sleeping around when you two…" he trailed off.

Quil walked back in with a nine year-old Claire on his back.

"Banged," he finished for Embry. "We shouldn't tip-toe around it. It's happened, just move on."

"What's banged?" Claire asked.

Quil's eyes got wide, "Um, ah, Claire, go…"

"Go get Quil's wallet, she's taking you shopping," I saved Quil.

Claire's eyes lit up and ran out without of a word.

"Thanks man. You can forget about that beating you were supposed to get." Quil fist-bumped me and walked out again.

Embry was about to say something when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and it was an unknown number.

I flipped it open, "Um, hello?"

"Hello, are you Jacob Black?" the voice asked me.

"Ah, yeah. Who's asking?"

There were voices in the background but I couldn't make them out.

"Yes, Jacob, I'm Sue. Erin's mother."

* * *

So here we were – my family, Jake's dad and Erin's mom, were all here in my house.

I remember Mrs. Cole well. Like I'd said before, Erin and I used to be really close friends before she started to get jealous of me.

Mrs. Cole was prim and proper and if you didn't know better, you'd think she was the Queen of England. She sure acted like she was.

We all sat in the living room and the tension was thick.

Mrs. Cole was drinking her tea as we waited for her to speak. Erin sat beside her and rubbed her flat stomach.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to Jake. She might be carrying his baby, but I have him and that's all that matters. Soon we'd have our own kid to love.

Erin's mother put down her cup and saucer with a soft _clink_. Everyone either woke up – Jake – or straightened him or herself.

"So Jacob, what do you plan to do to take care of this baby?" she asked.

Jake cleared his throat and was about to speak when Billy interrupted him.

"We're planning on making 500 dollar payments every month as child support; for now that is. It could increase as the child gets older."

Mrs. Cole huffed, "_My_ daughter and _my_ grandchild will _not _live on a measly 500 dollars a month! I demand that the payment be increased."

Jake's mouth fell open while Billy looked calm. But I could tell he was angry by the way he gripped the armrests of his wheelchair.

Erin looked at her mother, "Mom, um, Jacob's going to have partial custody. I think 500 is enough, if anything too much."

The look that her mother threw Erin could have cooled lava. She shrunk in her seat and Mrs. Cole turned back to Billy.

"I will not let this… this… redskin savage take care of my grandchild. You will have no custody of this child as long as I am breathing."

My eyes widened at the racial slur that Mrs. Cole threw at the Blacks.

I looked at my parents and they looked cool but the tension in their bodies told me otherwise. I looked at my sisters and their expressions mimicked mine, shocked.

I swear, if Billy could walk he would have went right over there and punched the woman in the face. So he did the next best thing, he rolled on over – and since she was sitting – looked her in the eye.

I knew Billy was about to throw some very bad words at Mrs. Cole but my dad wheeled him back over to his spot.

The two fathers shared a look and Billy nodded.

My father sat down and said, "Sue, after all that we've been through, can't you give the Blacks a break? They have a lot going on."

Mrs. Cole's – excuse me, _Sue's_ – gaze softened as she looked at my father. My mom told me back when they were my age she and Mrs. Cole fought for my dad's heart. Obviously my mom won, but Mrs. Cole was still bitter.

"I have nothing against _you_ Jack," she purred – yes, purred, as in a cat (she's human by the way) – "It's the Blacks I have a problem with."

She turned back to Jacob, "You are nothing but a womanizer; and you, sweet, sweet Melanie, have shown better judgment than this! He gets my daughter pregnant while you two were together, yet you are still with him."

She shook her head like she pitied me, "Erin's awfully quiet. How about _she_ tell you what happened that night," my mom said.

Erin's eyes widened and I smiled. Erin was never able to lie to her mother, and when she tried she was always caught.

Mrs. Cole's eyes narrowed at my mother but she did look towards Erin. "I didn't hear the story Erin, tell me, what happened? He didn't… _rape_ you did he?"

Erin looked at me as if I was going to help her, I wasn't.

I saw the look in her eyes then, I knew exactly what she was going to say. I tried to convey her with my eyes.

_Don't say it Erin,_ I thought in my head.

She looked down into her lap, "Yes mother, he did rape me."

Jacob shot up, "Like hell I did!"

I tried to pull Jake back down but he was too strong. He walked over to Erin and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Tell them the truth, I _didn't rape you!"_

Mrs. Cole started to swat at Jacob, "Stop it! You're hurting her. Let her go this instant before I press charges!"

I took a hold to his bicep, "Come on Jake. Calm down."

He froze, "Why Erin, why are you doing this to me?"

Erin started to cry, it was because she was feeling guilty, but thinking otherwise Mrs. Cole took a hold of her shoulders.

"Look what you've done! You've upset her. It's okay dear, everything will be fine."

She rubbed her back soothingly.

My family had been pretty quiet so I looked towards them, "Do something Dad."

He sighed, "Sue, I assure you that Jacob did not rape Erin."

She glared at my father, "Are you saying that my daughter is a liar?"

Ana yelled, "Hell yes! You think you're daughter's perfect but she's not! She's a manipulative bitch who will sleep with anything that moves!"

"How dare you say something like that?! I've raised my daughter the right. She would never do the things that you're accusing her of." Mrs. Cole replied.

"I don't even know if it's my kid!" Jake yelled.

Mrs. Cole stood up and tried to size up Jacob, she failed horribly, being only five foot while Jake was 6'2.

"I've heard enough from you young man. Say your good-byes because hopefully by the end of the week, you'll be in jail."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers: (OMG, 9 reviews for one chapter! You guys are freaking awesome!)**

**Yalina09 – **_I know right?_

**NOelly** – _Yes it can happen, and it will! Muhahaha! *cough*_Twit-Tard – _Aw, I'm sad Jacob didn't get a say in it. But it's one of those things where you're talking about the person and when they try to interrupt, you're all like, 'This doesn't concern you.'_

**Twit-Tard -**_ Aw, I'm sad that Jacob didn't get a say in it. But it's one of those things where you're talking about the person but when they ask you're all like, 'This doesn't concern you.'_

**x3sunnydaay** – _Ah, that's my goal in life._

**Alex – **_I know! I love me some soap operas. All your questions should have been answered by now. And yes ho as in the whore is spelled like that. Technically it's supposed to be 'ho' because the w is missing from the beginning and the re is missing from the end._

**cassymae – **_Thanks!_

**lionandthelamblove7 – **_I'm so happy that you feel so strongly about it. It makes me feel all accomplished and whatnot. Don't worry; the drama is FAR from over!_

**embryXXluver – **_I will try my best to update at least everyday, 'cause I'm in just as much as suspense as you are!_

**Smileysam – **_Thank you, thank you. I do try. _


	25. Choice

**A/N: So this chapter is a little shorter than the ones before it and it's kinda boring but it sets up the rest of the story - sort of. SO, some of you are talking about you know that the kid isn't Jake's. Well, orginally I was gonna make it his and now I feel like I should just to spite y'all but I don't know if this baby is going to fit into my plans. We'll see how the story turns out. The suprising thing was that this story was only supposed to be 10 or 15 chapter max, and we're almost to 30. Amazing, I know. Read and Review please and thank you!**

**Chapter 25: Choice**

To be treated like a princess, girl you wear the crown

_You can lay up on my headrest, while I take you down._

_Girl let me, let me give it to you, let me do it now_

_You the baddest thing I've seen baby and baby girl you make me proud._

'Can't Let You Go' by Chris Brown ft. Pleasure P & Bow Wow

_I was running and it was like my legs couldn't have taken me as fast as I wanted to go._

_Why I didn't just change into my wolf form was beyond me._

_I was breathing hard as I ran, and I knew I must have been running for at least five miles because I don't get tired until then._

_I had something clutched in my hand but I didn't pay it any attention._

_I came upon my house with my car along with others in the driveway._

_I burst through the door to see my sisters sitting there. They looked towards me when I walked in, "I'm so sorry Melanie."_

_I wanted to say something but something else drew me to my room._

_I walked in to see Dr. Cullen and Erin along with her mother._

_What were they doing here?_

_Carlisle had on a surgical mask and Erin was panting while Mrs. Cole held her hand._

_Then with one last agonizing scream, Erin pushed and out came the baby._

_I felt in deep in my gut; I didn't want to believe it but I knew what was going on._

_Carlisle cut the umbilical cord and handed Erin the baby. Wrapped in a blue blanket the baby cried until he came into Erin's arms._

_She smiled down at the infant then turned to smirk at me._

_My voice was shaky but I managed out, "It can't be possible – it's not…"_

_She finished for me, "It's our kid Mel; me and Jake's kid."_

_With that she turned the newborn to me, what I saw made me scream._

I woke up in a cold sweat with the blankets thrown all around me.

I turned to look at the digital clock and it's red numbers read 3:00AM.

3 AM? How long had I been asleep? I remember after Mrs. Cole and Erin left I talked with my family along with Billy and Jake then I went to bed; around 7 – so only 8 hours?

I sighed and rubbed my face. I looked over beside me to see that Jake was nowhere to be found since he just stayed over and slept with me.

I got up and turned on the light; there was no way I was going back to sleep anytime soon.

When I walked into the kitchen there was a note on the counter.

In Jacob's scrawl handwriting it said: _Mel, went out patrolling with your sisters. You looked so angelic sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up. Remember Mel, whatever happens, I'll still love you. Jake._

His words made me smile then after a second it faded.

_Whatever happens, I'll still love you._

Those words made me think about the dream. The face of that baby looked _exactly_ like Jacob – same dark hair and eyes as well as bronze skin.

I put my head in hands with my elbows on the counter and sighed.

What if it _is_ Jake's kid? Would he leave me for her? No, he wouldn't, I know he wouldn't.

But Erin would forever be in our lives and that's something I don't think I could take much of.

There was a knock on the door and I shot up. Who would be here at this time of night?

I walked to the door and opened it.

There was Chief Swan and two other officers. They looked at my attire and blushed because I was in my bra and short shorts.

I paid no attention to it, I'm a werewolf, I'm used to clothes, or lack thereof.

"Officers, what can I do for you?" I asked. And to make them comfortable I pulled on a jacket out from the hall closet.

Chief Swan spoke first, "There has been a tip that your boyfriend committed a serious crime, is he here?"

"No, he's not at the moment."

"Well, do you know where he is?" asked the officer who just looked up from my chest to my face.

I pulled the jacket around myself a little tighter, "No, I'm sure if I knew I'd tell you but I don't. Sorry."

"Well, he's not in trouble or anything but when he does come, tell him to meet me at the station. Have a good night ma'am."

With that the three officers left the house.

As soon as they were out of sight – and hearing range – I ran to my phone and called Jake.

"Hello?" The connection was staticy, which told me he was probably in the woods somewhere.

"Jake? Can you come home please?" I said. My voice was shaking because I was so scared for him. Mrs. Cole was serious, she was actually going to have Jake arrested.

He must have taken my tone of voice the wrong way because he was suddenly worried.

"What's going on Mel? Is Sebastian there? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"No! Jake, I'm fine, it's just that the police came looking for you about ten minutes ago. I just wanted to let you know."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know they're after me. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, I love you, be careful."

"Yeah, love you too."

I hung up the phone and lay on the couch. I told myself that I should get a few minutes of sleep before Jake arrived. I didn't realize how tired I was until I closed my eyes.

* * *

Walking into Mel's house at night was a little weird but comforting at the same time.

I was about to call out her name when I saw her curled up on the couch in my jacket.

I smiled; she looked so cute that I just stood there smiling at her.

"Aw, isn't she just precious?" said a voice.

I turned around to see none other than Sebastian.

I growled, "Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

"Shh, you wouldn't want to wake up Sleeping Beauty, now would you?"

I looked over to Mel; she had faint dark circles under her eyes. She's been so stressed since she found out that Erin was pregnant. I wanted her to sleep away her worries.

I turned back to Sebastian and nodded at him. I motioned to the back door and we walked out into the backyard; the cool air hit my face and it almost kind of woke me up.

"Now, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well I've come to make a proposition with you."

Skeptical, I said, "I'm listening."

"Now I really don't know if Erin's baby is yours or not but I can make her leave you alone if it is."

"How?"

"She's in love with me so she'll do anything I say. I'll deal with her, don't worry about _how_ I do it."

"So, what do you want out of it?"

"I want you to leave Melanie, as simple as that."

"No, I won't Sebastian, there's nothing that will make me leave her."

Was he high? Did Sebastian _really_ think that taking care of Erin to the point where she doesn't bother me would make me want to leave Melanie?

He smirked, "Well, if you don't break up with Mel, then you won't have Erin out of your hair which will mean that you'll probably go to jail for rape."

My jaw dropped, "You don't really think they're going to convict me do you?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Come _on,_ Jacob. I'm sure you're smarter than that. Here you are, a 6'2, what? 275-pound guy and Erin's what? 5'6? 130 pounds? Do you _really_ think that they're going to believe that you didn't rape her, especially if she's pregnant?"

I felt like I wanted to scream, it must have been the billionth time I've said this, "I don't even know if it's my kid!"

"Is that all you're holding on to? Is that your plan? Okay, let's say it _is_ your kid, what are you going to do then?"

I was silent for a while, what was Sebastian asking me to do?

I could:

A) Stay with Melanie, have Erin accuse me of rape and more than likely be arrested – and Mel would have to deal with a boyfriend who's in jail and a baby mama that wants money from her as well as Sebastian getting to her…

Or

B) Leave Melanie, break her heart, have Sebastian do whatever he's going to do and not go to jail. Oh yeah, don't forget Sebastian getting her too.

Either way Sebastian is sneaking in there somehow so let's leave that option for a second.

If I were to go to jail what would that do to Mel? It would make her more stressed because I would have a risk of exposing us if they had a prisoner in there for thirty years but still look in his twenties.

Even if broke her heart; I needed to do what was best for her.

It felt like déjà vu; just when Bella became depressed when Edward left her. I just hope that Mel doesn't turn to Sebastian in the way that Bella turned to me.

I looked up at Sebastian, "Okay, what the plan?"

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! (4 this time!)**

_cassymae - I know, I hate it too. I actually don't know whether to leave her alive or kill her. I guess we'll just see._

_NOelly - Yeah, I know that Billy was so OOC but I thought it was hilarious. And you never know when it comes to paternity tests - Maury makes a whole living off those!_

_X3sunnydaay - I love it too! Ah!_

_lionandthelamblove7 - Yeah, I really wanted everyone to see just why Erin is the way she is, cause of her mom! About Jake being the father or not, I didn't write anything about her sleeping with anyone else; and her being a slut is kinda true but still... I don't know, I always think I'm not good at twists but appearently I kinda am!_


	26. Court

**A/N: So I think that this chapter is a little boring. It just fixes the whole rape thing basically. I can't think of anything more bad to happen to the couple so maybe they can finally be happy. Or maybe I can think of something and have them suffer! Muhahahaha! I don't know yet. Read and Review please!**

**Chapter 26: Court**

_Everybody sees it's you  
I'm the one that lost the view  
Everybody says we're through  
I hope you havn't said it too_

_So where do we go from here  
With all this fear in our eyes  
And where can love take us now  
And we've been so far down  
We can still touch the sky_

'Crawl' by Chris Brown

I woke up on the couch with Jacob staring at me.

I stretched and smiled at him, but his face was stone cold.

I got up and went over to him, "Jake? What's wrong?"

He sighed and said, "Sit down Melanie."

I plopped on the couch; his tone of voice had me confused.

"Melanie, I think we should break up."

My eyes widened, "What? Why?"

He shook his head, "We're not right for each other Melanie. I'm sorry but I don't think we can be together anymore."

"But – but, you imprinted on me. How could you not want to be with me?" I asked him. I could feel tears burning in the sides of my eyes, begging to be released. I would not cry in front of him, but when he leaves is a whole 'nother story.

"Who knew that imprints could be broken? I think I figured that out when Erin got pregnant."

My blood started to boil; "You're leaving me for Erin?"

He shook his head; his face still had a hard look on his face, like he was trying his best for me not to see his real emotions.

"No, I'm not leaving you for her. I just think that it's best for both of us if we didn't see each other again."

"What I don't understand is why? You say that it's best for me? What's best for me is being with you Jake! You can't leave me!"

The tears I'd been bottling up inside started to overflow.

"I love you Jacob. Please don't do this," I whispered.

He squatted down and looked me in the face, "Melanie, look at me." I looked at him and he continued, "Just promise me one thing: that you'll not do anything reckless or stupid. Remember that you have a bunch of people who love you, that would be heartbroken if something were to happen to you."

I shook my head and shot up from the couch, "How dare you tell me that! We're no longer together; I don't have to take _shit_ from you! You break up with me then you tell me to be careful? What's that supposed to mean?"

He still had that look on his face; I just wanted to smack him. At least then I would get an emotion out of him.

"It means that I don't want you to do something stupid because of me breaking up with you."

I scoffed, "That's very egotistical of you. Thinking just because you leave me that I'll go jump off a cliff, well I have three words for you mister: _I ain't Bella!"_

Well I got a reaction of him then, "I never said you were! And I don't want you to be like her. Because the fact you're yourself and don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of you is why I fell in love with you in the first place."

"So you do love me!" I yelled.

He seemed to realize his mistake and sighed, "Yes I do Melanie, and I guess I should try to stop acting like I don't."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

"I want you to have a good life Melanie; I don't want you to have to wait years for me when I go to jail. I don't want you to have to deal with Erin. I don't want you to grow old waiting around when you could be out enjoying life."

His words went straight to my heart, "What made you think all these things Jacob?"

He shook his head, "No one."

Realizing he said no_ one_ instead of no_thing, _made me understand what was going on.

"Sebastian came to you didn't he?"

Jake collapsed on the couch, "I really hate lying to you Melanie. I really do."

I sat beside him, "Then tell me the truth. Why do you think leaving me is going to make everything alright?"

"Because Sebastian told me he could get rid of Erin if I'd left you. Then she wouldn't be able to press charges and I wouldn't go to jail. But if I stayed with you then Erin would press charges, I'd go to jail, and you'd have to deal with baby mama and Sebastian too. I just thought that the first option was the best."

"Aw, Jake."

Even though he was hurting himself along with me, he still had good intentions. Jacob just wanted me to have a good life, not having to deal with all this craziness. But I'd rather deal with craziness and have Jake in my life then have a normal life without Jacob.

"Don't worry Jake, you won't go to jail. We'll get the best lawyers money can buy okay? I won't let you go without a fight."

He smiled at me, "I love you Melanie."

"I love you too, and don't you forget it!"

**---THREE MONTHS LATER---**

So Mrs. Cole was good on her promise. Jake was arrested and spent two months in jail. Then we came up with the $50,000 bail. Now one month after that, we're ready for the trial to begin.

As our lawyer my family employed Alex, Erin's fraternal brother. I swear when we arrived in court with Alex in tow, as our lawyer Mrs. Cole must have shit her pants.

So after three months Erin looked like she'd stuffed a watermelon under her shirt. A werewolf pregnancy is only five months long so Erin was more than half way into it.

Walking into court was the scariest thing I had to do. But it had to be even more frightening for Jake, since he was the one on trail. We took the defendant side of the courtroom while Alex started to organize himself.

We got quiet when the judge walked in.

"All rise! The court is now in session. The honorable judge Patricia Wake presiding. You may be seated," announced the bailiff.

"Good morning Court. We are here today in the rape case of Erin Cole vs. Jacob Black. Mr. Tillman, you have the floor."

Mr. Tillman, Erin's lawyer stood up and said, "I call Erin Cole to the stand."

Looking round, Erin waddled over to the stand and put her hand on the Bible. I scoffed; I'm surprised the Holy Book didn't burn her.

"Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" asked the bailiff.

"I do," she replied and sat down.

"Miss. Cole, can you describe what happened on the night this incident occurred?" asked Mr. Tillman.

Erin nodded and had a tissue in her hand, "I went into Jake's room to ask his forgiveness for something that had happened earlier… and he just… attacked me. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He tossed me on the bed… and… and…"

She started to cry. I was so surprised that she was still going on with the rape story. I just wanted to scream and yell at her. Didn't she realize what a serious crime this is? Didn't she see that she was ruining someone's life?

"No more questions," said Mr. Tillman.

Alex walked up to the judge, "Miss. Cole, earlier you said that you had went into my client's room to ask forgiveness for something. What was this something?"

Erin's eyes darted around, "Um, well, earlier Jacob and I shared a kiss that his girlfriend walked in on. I didn't mean to cause any trouble in their little paradise so I went to apologize." She sniffled, "I guess him doing this to me was his way of showing that he wanted me after all."

With that she looked at Jake and smirked.

My hands trembled under the desk and Jacob had to squeeze them in order to calm me down.

I looked into his deep brown eyes and instantly felt comforted. I still wanted to rip Erin's throat out, but it wasn't such a deep urge anymore.

I could tell that Alex had to force himself not to roll his eyes. He continued, "No more questions."

Erin waddled down from the stand and back into her chair. Judge Wake told Alex to call his next witness.

"I call Jacob Black to the stand."

Jake put his hand on the Bible and swore to tell the truth then sat down.

"Mr. Black, please tell your side of what happened that night."

Jake took a deep breath, "Well, the beginning of what Erin said was true. She'd come into my room to ask forgiveness for that kiss we'd shared. But I didn't rape her. She came unto me; she's given me a smoothie as a 'gift' but the drink had GHB in it. So being half-conscious, she in fact, raped me."

The whole court gasped and the jury started to murmur. Mr. Tillman yelled, "I object!"

Judge Wake replied by saying, "Overruled." I wanted to kiss the woman.

Alex smirked at the court's reaction and coolly said, "No more questions your honor."

With that Mr. Tillman stormed up to the stand and pounded Jacob with questions.

"Mr. Black, do you really expect for the court to believe that Miss. Cole attacked you when you are in fact twice her size?"

Jake kept it cool, "Well when you're semi-conscious anyone could have taken advantage of me at the time."

"Why would Miss. Cole willingly want to have intercourse with you Mr. Black?"

"Because she's jealous of Miss. Wolfbane and I. She probably thought that getting pregnant with my child would break Melanie and I up, but it didn't. Now she's coming up with this ludicrous accusation to get back at me."

"Do you have any proof that you were drugged Mr. Black?" Mr. Tillman smirked evilly; he sure didn't expect what was going to happen next.

Alex answered the question for Jake, "Yes, we do have proof that Mr. Black was indeed drugged on the night of the accident."

Erin gasped as well as Mrs. Cole.

Judge Wake nodded and said, "Bring it to me."

Alex went up to her and handed her a manila envelope. She put on her glasses and read; "On this date… blah, blah, blah, Jacob Black was found to have immense amounts of GHB as well as Sildenafil – commonly known as Viagra in his blood stream. Well this sure does make this more interesting."

Judge Wake continued, "So let me get this straight. Miss. Cole, you say that Mr. Black raped you and got you pregnant while Mr. Black, your side of the story is that you were drugged and Miss. Cole raped _you._ Is this correct?"

Both sides agreed.

"Well if there are no more witnesses or evidence this case is dismissed for deliberation."

Then she banged her gavel picked up her files and walked out.

**---THE NEXT DAY---**

A new day it was and I felt good.

With that kind of hard evidence while Erin only had word of mouth made me feel like we had this case in the bag.

But Alex was quick to crush my dreams, "Remember Melanie, things can change. The jury could find sympathy with Erin and convict Jacob anyway, so don't get your hope up."

Yeah, that put a damper on my happy mood.

In walked Judge Wake and we all stood and did all that. Nervously biting my nails I waited for the head juror to speak.

The man stood and with a piece of paper in his hands he said, "In the case of Erin Cole vs. Jacob Black, we find the defendant, Jacob Black, not guilty of rape to the first degree."

A sense of relief flooded over me and Jake hugged me tightly. I felt tears on my face as well as on my shoulder. Jacob was crying too. I gave him a watery smile and he returned one to me.

The juror continued, "But after careful deliberation we do find Erin Cole guilty of rape."

Everyone was shocked and wasn't expecting that to happen.

"I object, my client was not on trial so she could not be found guilty," said Mr. Tillman.

Judge Wake turned to Jacob, "Mr. Black, if you decide to press charges there will be a court hearing for you against Miss. Cole – if you wish to do so."

Jake looked at Erin and she had a pleading look in her eyes.

Jake sighed, "Your honor, I do not wish to press charges. I honestly just want to go home."

The judge nodded and said, "Then I find this case dismissed. Mr. Black, you're free to go."

We couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Out in the parking lot, the rest of the pack as well as my family members were congratulating Jacob. He smiled and thanked everyone for sticking with him.

The crowd dissipated and left just the two of us. I was about to say something when a shrill voice pierced the air.

"You lied to me! And to think I believed you! Do you know what this will do to our reputation? And what do you get out of this whole mess? A baby, stretch marks and a long life of misery. Oh, why dear God did I have children? You are a disappointment; you are no longer my child Erin for I disown you."

There was the sound of a slap and tears, then the pealing of tires. We looked at each other and ran over to where it originated.

There Erin sat, crying on the pavement.

I walked over to her, "Erin? Are you alright?"

She looked up at me and saw Jacob behind me as well. She started to cry harder.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! Why did I do this? All I wanted was to be loved. Now look where this had gotten me? Pregnant with nowhere to go, practically no family and Sebastian doesn't even want me."

She continued to cry. "Hey there Erin. You could always stay with my parents in my old room. You don't have to be alone."

She sniffled, "Really? You'd do that after all I put you through?"

"Yeah, we used to be best friends remember? And that's what friends do for each other."

She smiled and was about to say something when Sebastian pulled up in a red Mustang.

"Hey there Jakey-boy! Glad you're not going to jail. Come on baby, let's go." He said to Erin.

"Oh Sebastian! I thought you didn't want me anymore!" she ran over to the car and planted a kiss on his lips. I almost puked.

"I'll always want you my love. Come on, let's go home."

Erin hopped into the car and Sebastian started to pull away when she said, "Well Melanie, I guess you win some and you lose some."

When the were out of sight Jacob said to me, "What did that mean?"

I shrugged, "They deserve each other though."

He smiled, "You think this is over?"

I smiled back, "Not even close, but no matter what we'll still have each other."

"I love you Melanie. Did I say how much I don't deserve you?"

"Yeah, you did. But it doesn't hurt to say it again. Oh, and I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! (6 this time!)**

_visitor - JellyBean: Thank you so much._

_lionandthelamblove7: Well how do you feel now?_

_visitor - love Jacob: So I hope you see why he did it. And don't you just love her reaction?_

_cassymae: I'm sorry to say that yes, the baby just might be his._

_Leah Nessie Clearwater: Thank you and love your name by the way._

_NOelly: Hey that's my job. And don't worry, they'll be happy eventually. It wouldn't be fun if there wasn't a little drama._


	27. OH Baby!

**A/N: Okay so in the beginning there's a little M rated stuff. I just had to do it becasue it's funny that they don't finish it exactly. I don't want to say exactly what happens but I bet you can guess by the title. I don't really want to rate the story M, but who knows, I might have to. I just hope that none of y'all report me or something, that would SUCK. Hehe. You'll get it later... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27: OH Baby!**

_I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame_

'Naughty Girl' by Beyonce

It had been nothing but a couple of months since the trial and I was just about fed up. Fed up about the fact that Jacob wouldn't sleep with me that is.

He said he wanted to wait until marriage but I just rolled my eyes at him. It wasn't like I was some clean, innocent virgin who didn't know what she was doing. I knew_ exactly_ what the hell I was in for, if Jake's size was any indication.

So I had enough of it. I had an entire plan and its code name was Mission: Boner. I giggled at the thought; I was just such a naughty girl.

Making sure my sisters were out of the house, because Jake had moved in with us, was not as easy as I thought. Of course Ana was depressed, she really liked him a lot. And Wendy was being a perv about it – apparently she wanted to watch. What was up with that? She said she wanted to see if I was good in bed and vice versa for Jacob. I just shook my head at her and pushed them both out of the house.

Jake was out of the house, patrolling while I set it up. I had candles everywhere along with rose petals on the bed.

I put on my red pleated baby doll lingerie and tousled my hair. Applying a touch of makeup I sat on the bed and waited for him. **[Lingerie on Profile!]**

--

I was waiting for only ten minutes when I heard him arrive. I could feel my pupils dilate and my heartbeat accelerate at the things I had in store for him.

"Mel, I'm home! Where are you?" he yelled up to me. I couldn't help but smirk, "I'm in our room honey!" I yelled back.

I timed it perfectly to where he walked in when I was stretching, giving him a perfect view up the skirt of my baby doll and a good view of my breasts as well.

"W- what's going on Mel?" he asked breathless.

I smirked, "Well since you don't want to sleep with me willingly, I'm forced to seduce you into it."

He swallowed and I saw his Adam's apple jump up and down, "It's not that I don't want to Mel, it's just that I want to wait until after we're married."

My blood boiled but I tried to keep my cool, "You say this and you haven't even proposed yet."

He seemed to consider this and I continued, "I understand that you want to wait until we're married Jake, but I want you _now._ We can make love on our honeymoon, but now… I want to _fuck._"

He swallowed again, "Mel, please… don't tempt me."

I got up from the bed and walked over to him slowly, swaying my hips, "I'm no virgin Jacob. I know _exactly_ how to bring a man to his knees. Won't you let me show you?"

I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. It seemed like our lips were on fire and I didn't want the burning to stop.

We backpedaled to the bed and he fell on top of me.

Our lips still in contact, I flipped him over so that I was on top. Breaking the kiss I looked down at him.

His dark eyes seemed to have gotten darker as he looked at me with lust embedded in them.

Boldly, Jacob grabbed my breasts and squeezed. I threw my head back and moaned.

"Clothes… off… _now,_" I growled and he complied.

With help from me we managed to get him naked underneath my scantily clad body.

I had never seen him completely naked before; but I had to say he was a god. All bronze and tanned, like the sun had came down kissed him; also so muscular that any girl would feel protected by his embrace alone.

At that moment my heart soared, he was mine, and mine alone, _forever._

Running my hands up and down his chest, he shivered.

Pulling my head back down to him he gave me a searing kiss once again.

I could feel his member press against my thigh; it was thick, hard and throbbing for _me_.

I slithered my way down his body, kissing his chest, his abs and both sides of his pelvis.

I ran one finger up his shaft and back down again. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes squinted close and his breathing was ragged. Jake was trying his best to keep his control but I would have none of that. I wanted him to be putty in my hands.

Taking his length into my mouth I sucked hard and he arched, letting out a feral moan.

Bobbing my head up and down until I felt him stiffen under me. I knew what was coming – oh man, what a time for a pun.

Licking his head he came into my mouth, spilling his seed into me.

His body went lax and I climbed back up to his lips and kissed him again.

But I was not done yet.

Sliding my baby doll off my shoulders, Jake's eyes – once lidded with exhaustion – popped open.

I slid the rest of the material off my body and looked Jacob in the eye.

"Still sure you don't want me?" I asked.

He groaned, "I've always wanted you Mel; always have, always will."

I smiled at him and then with the speed of a werewolf, he flipped me over.

"Surprised?" he asked me.

I just smirked and kissed him again.

His hand roamed up to my chest and squeezed my breasts at the same time rolling my nipples in between his fingers.

I moaned in his mouth and arched.

One hand left my chest to make its way down to my core.

Stroking slowly I nearly came right there. But I held on with a scream.

"Damn it Jake, take me. Take me now!"

He grunted in reply was about to plunge deep into me when the doorbell rung. I tried to ignore it, but then voices rang out.

"Melanie please open the door!" It was Sebastian and he sounded desperate.

Then the sound of Erin groaning was heard. Crap, Erin was going into labor.

I nearly screamed out at the irony of finally convincing Jacob to have sex with me when the girl he impregnated came to me in labor. The universe just _adores_ me doesn't it?

Jacob collapsed on top of me; I could faintly hear him say, _"Damn, damn, damn."_

I would have laughed if I didn't have the strong urge to cry.

Pushing him off of me, I grabbed a robe and threw it on.

Running to the door I saw Erin there clutching on to Sebastian. She was paler than usual and had sweat on her brow.

"Please help her Mel, I don't know shit about delivering babies," Sebastian said desperately.

I glared at them both and had a strong urge to just tell them to go to the hospital so I could get back to my hot, naked boyfriend waiting for me in bed; but that wouldn't be a nice thing to do.

Jake came running from my room and ushered Erin to the couch.

"Why did you bring her _here_?" Jacob asked.

Erin was trying to answer but another contraction hit her, I answered for her, "It's a werewolf thing. She has to have at least one more female around her to make the delivery successful."

I ordered Jake and Sebastian around like they were my bitches, telling them what to get and what to do to make Erin more comfortable.

In the end I had Erin's legs held up and open by both Sebastian and Jacob and was watching slowly as the baby's head started to crown.

Telling her to push, Erin screamed as the baby came out.

A sense of relief washed over me when I saw that the baby did not have Jacob's dark skin – he was not the father.

Out came the child, it was a girl who had blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked down at her and she gurgled at me.

I loved the little being even though she was not my own. I loved her more since the fact of the matter was that Jake wasn't the father.

I handed Erin her child when I noticed something unusual – her stomach was still large.

I literally looked up her vagina to see that there was another baby up there.

Erin had handed Sebastian the baby and was back to pushing. It wasn't uncommon for a female werewolf to have multiple children at once since we are, in fact, part dog, we do have what is considered a litter sometimes.

But never in all my 22 years of life had I ever seen something like this.

Remember when I said that the first child had blue eyes and blonde hair with a pale complexion?

Well the second child was a boy with black hair, hazel eyes and a dark complexion.

I held the baby boy in my arms and he smiled at me. The same smile that my boyfriend has.

"Holy shit," I murmured.

The other three were still fawning over the first child and had not realized that I was holding another in my arms.

They looked to me and Erin said, "What's wrong Melanie?"

I looked up at her and showed her, her second child.

"Erin, you just gave birth to twins with different fathers."

* * *

**Gracias to my reviewers! (Cinco this time!)**

_Twid-Tard: Yeah, the only reason I made him spend time in jail becasue I needed some time to pass. And about Sebastian, he isn't the one to give up so easily._

_cassymae: Yeah, that would suck wouldn't it?_

_visitor - majorlyinlovewithjacobblack: Thank you!_

_Leah Nessie Clearwater: Thank you, thank you; and it is FAR from over... hopefully._

_lionandthelamblove7: Lol, you're so funny! I hope you like my little twist in here!_


	28. My First Born

**A/N: So I hope you like me being all spooky in the end - and note, the person in the shadows is not specifically targeting Mel and Jake! I hope you like the baby names too, I think they fit perfectly. Well Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Chapter 28: My First Born**

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel you halo_

_Pray if won't fade away_

'Halo' by Beyonce

"What?!" Came Erin's reply.

"How is that possible? It can't be true can it?" asked Sebastian.

I looked at Jake, we had been so relieved at first to learn that he wasn't the father, then out popped the second baby. Like what the _hell_ man?

I sighed, "It's rare but it is possible."

"How?" Asked Erin and I started to explain.

"Well, the same way fraternal twins are born. Identical twins happen when one egg is fertilized then splits making two babies who look alike. But fraternal twins occur when the mother releases two eggs and each gets fertilized separately; this causes each baby to have its own set of traits. Since you are a twin yourself, it isn't common for you to have twins as well Erin, since that's genetic."

"So that still doesn't explain how the hell we have two babies with different fathers here," said Sebastian.

I sighed, "I was _getting there._ Jeez, don't get your panties in a bunch. Well anyway, obviously the kids are fraternal twins so all it means is that there were two eggs one got fertilized with one set of sperm and the other got fertilized with the other set of sperm.

Sperm has a life span of about three days so if you were to have sex twice close to each other then it's possible for this to happen. So the question is Erin, who did you sleep with before or after you seduced Jake?"

"Me of course! I was so happy that our plan worked that I'd gotten carried away. Now I'm a fucking father; I should have just kept it in my pants." Sebastian declared and I smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

"You're a father now so deal with it! And stop using that kind of language around them." I scolded.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on Mel, they're nothing but five minutes old, they don't understand what I'm saying."

"Well it's good if you would learn to control your mouth now that you're a father. I know I've made some terrible decisions in the past but I'm trying my best to be a good role model; so I suggest you do the same." Erin interceded.

I was proud of Erin. Even though she was a manipulative bitch, she was trying to change her ways and that deserved some credit.

"I'm proud of you Erin. So what are you gonna name the two?" I asked.

"Well, I think I'll leave it up to the guys. They can think of the first and I'll do the middle names." she replied.

Sebastian said without hesitation, "Aphrodite."

"You're seriously gonna name your daughter after the goddess of love?" asked Jacob.

Sebastian just shrugged, "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes, "What are you gonna name her Jake?" I asked.

He thought for a second, "Chaska."

"Chaska? What does that mean?" I asked.

Jacob smiled down at the little boy, "First born son."

"So we have Aphrodite Kay York and Chaska William Black. Two different names for two different people." Erin announced.

She held both babies in her arms and I could just smile. Those children had been created out of lust and deception but I couldn't help but feel just a little bit jealous. Especially considering Chaska. His first-born son, another woman had given Jacob his first child.

But I know that I'd always be first in his heart… at least that's what I keep telling myself.

* * *

"Look at my grandson! He's gonna be one strong wolf that's for sure!" exclaimed Billy.

I smiled at the old man; I don't think he's been this happy since I was born.

I would have to say that the boy had good instincts. The Cullens had decided to see the baby and Chaska had growled at them and even tried to take a chunk out of Alice's finger.

She just laughed good-naturally saying, "It's in his blood, can't blame the little ball of fluff."

Bella was happy but I could tell she was a little jealous of the fact that she'd never be a mom.

Other than that it was a happy occasion, except for Melanie. Of course, she and Bells had worked out their differences when she and I were going through that difficult time. Bella even beat me up a little when she learned I'd gotten Erin pregnant.

But that wasn't what was getting Mel all depressed; it was the fact that _Erin_ was the mother of my first child.

After everyone had left and Chaska was asleep – Erin and I had decided I'd have full custody of him, if she could see him periodically – I went up to Melanie who was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

I could hear her sisters snoring away and was comforted by the fact they would not hear the conversation about to occur.

"Mel?" I said.

She wiped her hands dry and walked out of the bathroom in shorts and a tank top – her preferred choice of sleepwear.

"Yeah Jake?" she replied as she settled into bed. I climbed in with her and enclosed her in my arms.

"What's going on in your head? You've been so depressed since Chaska came along."

Then unexpectantly she started to cry.

"Melanie? Talk to me, what's going on?" I asked with genuine concern.

"You just don't understand Jacob! You don't know what it's like to have to watch as some _whore_ bears the man you love's first child. Sure if this would have been your second or third it wouldn't hurt as much. But no, your _first-born._ I wanted to be the one to have your kids Jake. ME! But I won't get that chance now will I?"

My heart started to break for her, "Melanie, please…"

She interrupted, "No Jacob, no. I just wanna go to sleep okay? I don't want to talk about this."

She rolled away from my embrace but I wasn't about to let this go; because knowing Melanie, she'll just let it bottle up inside her until she does something she might regret.

I sat up and pulled her up to face me, "No Melanie, we're gonna have this conversation now, whether you like it or not."

With tears still in her eyes she said, "What do you want me to do Jake? Just be the good little girlfriend and take care of your child that another woman bore for you?"

I ground my teeth; I was starting to get infuriated with her attitude.

"_Listen to me Melanie,_ I don't want to hear about _you_ anymore. This is about more than you and me, this concerns a little boy too and I'm sick of your selfish attitude."

She sniffled and looked away from me, she knew she wasn't being fair in this situation and guilt was getting to her.

"Just think of it like this: we just met and we've fallen in love with each other and I just happen to have a son – I'm a single dad. Would you give up what we have just because another woman gave me my first kid?"

She shook her head, "Okay, then are you ready to give up on our relationship because I got another woman pregnant and she had my first son?"

She shook her head again, "Look at me Melanie."

She looked up at me for the first time since this conversation started, "I love you, okay? I'll love no one else but you. You have me – body, heart and soul and there's nothing that will ever change that. Not Sebastian or Erin. But now you're gonna have to learn to share me with Chaska. Love is infinite so I can love you both just as equally. He wasn't planned but he's still my flesh and blood. And Erin won't be a big part in his life so you'll need to step up and be a mother figure to him."

She seemed to be taking in my words when I said one last thing, "And Mel, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it Jake?" she asked.

"Promise me that when we have our own kids that you'll not treat them differently. Please, I don't want Chaska to feel unloved because he isn't yours by blood."

She smiled at me, "Don't worry Jacob, I promise. He's not mine by blood but he'll be mine in spirit, I'll love him as much as I love you."

I kissed her deeply, "Thank you Melanie, that's all I wanted to hear."

* * *

Outside of the window there was a figure lurking, watching, listening to the happy couple.

She snarled softly at what she'd heard. She couldn't believe her ears.

She swore that she'd have her revenge; she was not the one to be tossed aside and overlooked, she was better than that.

She'd make sure of it that they'd pay. If not with their blood, then with the blood of their offspring…

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! (4 this time! - I'm on my 4th page of reviews! :-O )**

_lionandthelamblove7: So it's not Jake who was sweating bullets but Mel. Yeah, how you like me now?_

_Twit-Tard: Oh yes, it's possible. You should look up the story about the woman who had given birth to a white baby and a black baby._

_NOelly: Thanks and yes it is possible._

_NightmareAngel356: Aw, Erin isn't that bad anymore. You'll feel REAL bad for her later..._


	29. The Start of Something New

**Chapter 29: The Start of Something New**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence 

Rolling around in bed with my man is how I love to wake up in the morning. But when it's interrupted by loud cries, you can guess that the mood gets broken.

Ana had moved back in with mom and dad and Wendy had moved on to the college campus. They could take the cute part of being aunties, but when the crying and diaper changing came – oh, they were out of there.

I sighed and looked at Jake who was nestled quite comfortably between my breasts.

"You know it's your turn right?" I said.

He shook his head and I laughed since he was technically motor-boating me.

"Nope, I fed him last night; it's your turn."

"I don't remember that."

"Well you were fast asleep so you didn't hear a thing."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How do I know you're not just making that up?"

"Because there's a dirty bottle in the sink if you were to go check."

I scowled, "Fine, I'll go."

Rolling out the bed I jogged upstairs to what was once Ana's room. There, baby Chaska lay, sniffling.

"Aw, baby, what happened to you? You need a diaper change?" I said to him while picking him up.

"No, I think I scared him is all." A voice from behind me said. I whipped around to see Lucy.

"Lucy! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled and Chaska started to cry again. Something didn't smell right at all. There was the familiar scent of another wolf but there was something else, something sickly sweet.

"I'm just here to see Sebastian's child. Is this him?" she asked.

"Come on Lucy, you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer but you can figure this one out. Why would Sebastian's kid be in my house?"

She shrugged, "Well because you two are back together. Last thing I heard about you guys was that you two had slept together.

My body stiffened, "Well this isn't his kid, it's Jake's."

"So you slept with Jacob?" she asked.

I rubbed my temple, "No, I haven't… yet. It's Jake and Erin's child."

"I'm confused."

"Look Lucy, it's a long and complicated story but what I want to know is what happened to you? Last time I heard from you is when we fought that coven of vamps."

She shrugged, "Stuff, nothing for you to worry about. What I've come here for is the address to Sebastian's house. I really need to talk to him."

"Lucy, if you're trying to get back with him I should give you a heads up that he's in another relationship right now."

She rolled her eyes, "When is he _not?"_

"No, I'm serious Lucy. They even have a kid together. I think it's really serious."

Her body stiffened and she growled silently. By now Chaska had fallen back to sleep but when she growled he started to fuss again.

I started to rock him back and forth.

"Thanks for the heads up Melanie. If you can tell me where he is, we'll be able to _talk_ this out."

I saw no harm in giving Lucy Sebastian's address so that she could have some closure. I wrote it down and Lucy thanked me. With that she jumped out of the window and was off.

Taking the baby with me downstairs I ran into Jacob.

"I heard voices, what's going on?" he asked.

I kissed his nose, "We had a visitor is all. Don't worry about it."

He smiled and kissed me back, "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

* * *

Bursting through the door of Sebastian's house had me feeling invigorated.

Ever since my transformation into the new me, violence always made me feel better.

I don't know if I've always been this way or if it's the new vampire half of me.

Rushing out in a pair of boxer shorts that I bought him for our first Christmas together made me even more agitated.

"Lucian?" he asked.

I smiled at him and walked over slowly, "Yes it's me, how are you Sebastian? I heard you're a daddy now. Who's the slut you knocked up?"

Then out walked a petite blonde, "That slut would be me. And who are you bitch?"

I shook my head at her, with my new self; I could easily kill her with a flick of my wrist. But no, I wouldn't kill her, not yet, at least.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you baby mama."

I sniffed the air and found the scent of an infant.

Running there towards the scent I took the baby up and ran back to my previous location.

Sebastian and the slut didn't even realize I had left; so when I magically appeared with their child in my arms there were stunned.

"What- how did you do that?" Sebastian asked.

I just shrugged, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"What do you want?" asked the blonde.

I walked around and fingered the pretty girl's blond hair.

"She's cute, maybe I should take her for myself." I wondered out loud.

"The hell you will!" The slut yelled and lunged towards me.

I just laughed and caught her mid-air by the throat. She clawed at my hand I just smiled at her, "Aw little slut, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

She gasped and then blacked out.

"Now that _she's_ out of the way, we can talk." I said towards Sebastian. I pushed him towards the couch and set the baby back into her room.

I sat on Sebastian's lap, "So, why _her_ baby?" I asked.

Now matter for how long I live, I will always feel something for this bastard and I hated that I did.

"She's the mother of my child," he said simply.

"But that doesn't mean you have to be with her. Look at Mel and Jacob, that isn't her kid but you don't see Jacob with the mother."

He growled, "That's because the mother is Erin."

I looked up at him, "Who's Erin?"

He rolled his eyes, "The slut?" He pointed over to the blonde on the floor.

I smiled, "Oh, she has a name."

"Yeah she does; and to tell the truth, I really like her. I might even love her. I was actually thinking of asking her to marry me."

My eyes widened and I looked towards _Erin._ I growled, the _whore_ isn't gonna take my man away.

"You still want me don't you? That's why you're here. You want me to come back to you."

I looked back at him and smiled, "Of course."

He shook his head, "We had a good run Lucy but I'm ready to settle down, and what better person to do it with then the mother of my child?"

I growled again, "You left me you know. You left me out there in the woods when I'd gotten knocked out in that fight. You didn't come look for me or anything.

You wanna know what happened to me there? One of the survivors took me. He took me to their leader and they bit me."

"That's what I smell! You're part vampire now! But we're immune to their venom!"

I smiled evilly, "Well your body can only take so much. Apparently, the leader vampire was somewhat of an evil scientist. He always wanted to make a hybrid but he couldn't figure out how to get past a wolf's immunity to the venom. So he simply had twenty vamps bite me at once while my defenses were down. I'd been injured pretty badly so my body was busy healing myself that it didn't have time to protect me from the venom. So three days later I wake up and ta-da! I'm the first vampire-werewolf hybrid."

His eyes widened, "What?" I asked innocently.

"What do you want Lucy? Seriously."

I smiled at him, "I want you Sebastian."

He shook his head, "You can't have me and I love someone else."

I growled, "Well I'm just gonna have to fix that now don't I?"

With that I scooped up the slut and ran away.

I could faintly hear Sebastian try to follow us but I was ten miles away in two seconds.

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! (Only 2 this time – I'm sad but it's okay. At least I'm getting some!)**

_NightmareAngel365: Yeah, you'll never guess what'll happen in my stories. Just one twist after another!_

_lionandthelamblove7: Yeah, sometimes everyone thinks that Mel is the perfect person. I just like for people to realize she has problems too._


	30. A Little Kiss

New Story Alert!

So as all good stories come to me, this one came to me while I was asleep. It's a Twilight story that takes place in no particular part in the series. Just so you know it's not a Bella/Edward story even though they are in it alot. I personally can't stand the two but I think it's funny when I turn their little world upside down. So I'm gonna start it after I finish writing this but I'm not gonna post it until La Push comes down to like, it's last 5 chapters. This is the summary for it...

_Everything is fine and dandy in Forks. The wolves and the vamps aren't friends but they not fighting either. Everything's as normal as can be... that is until the Payne sisters come along. They're not human but not exactly vampire either. What are they? Why have they come to Forks? And why is Rosalie so interested in the two?_

So...? Does it sound good? Maybe when I type up the third chapter, I'll give you a little sneak peak.

Well that's about it. This counts as my Author's Note, it's a pretty long one.

Review your ideas on this story and my new one which will be named something along the lines of **A Different Kind of Girl. **Something like that. And yes, Jacob will be in it and he'll fall in love with someone - not Bella of course, because I so want to kill her... _slowly_...

_*cough* Slut! *cough*_

Read **B-)**

Review **:-O**

and **&**

Enjoy **:-D**

P.S. The lyrics might not be right because I decided to do them by memory instead of looking them up like I normally do.

* * *

**Chapter 30: A Little Kiss**

_She want that lovey-dovey  
That kiss kiss  
In her mind she fantasize 'bout get with me  
They hating on me  
They wanna diss this (kiss kiss)_

'Kiss Kiss' by Chris Brown

"Hey! Hey slut! Wake up bitch!" I said as I slapped her in the face.

She slowly came to and looked around.

"W- what's going on?" she asked.

I smirked, "Well, you're in my secret hide-out, of course."

"Why am I here?"

I shrugged, "I'm gonna kill you. I'm not sure if I want to torture you yet though."

Her eyes widened, as did my smile.

"You're sick," she said simply.

I shrugged again, "When you've gone through all the shit I've went through, nothing really fazes you anymore."

"B- but why would you want to kill me?"

"Because, I don't want much in life. I'm pretty content with whatever happens to me. But the _one_ thing in life that I actually would desire to have is Sebastian. And he claims to love you, so I need to get rid of the competition."

"He said he loved me?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm guessing that he's never said this your face? Well no matter, you won't be around for long.

Now make yourself useful and tell me what's up with you being both Sebastian and Jacob's baby mama."

Even though she was speaking to her killer she managed looked bashful, triumphant and proud all at the same time.

"Well… I tricked Jacob into drinking this smoothie that kind of got him high. And while he was somewhat out of his right mind, we had sex. I got pregnant but I didn't know it yet. When I went to Sebastian he was so happy with me that we had… what would you call it? We had… success sex I guess you could say. I ended up having twins with each of them a father."

My eyes widened, "Well you really _are_ a slut."

Her mouth dropped and looked at me like I was crazy.

I brushed it off and asked, "So why would Sebastian want you to get you pregnant with Jacob's baby?"

"Well, the plan wasn't me to get pregnant; it was to frame Jacob of cheating. See, Sebastian loves Melanie and since they imprinted he's trying his best to break them up."

"So let me get this straight, you fucked Jacob to make Mel jealous so that she would leave Jacob and run to Sebastian?"

She nodded and I laughed.

"You idiot! What would have happened to you if you didn't get pregnant? He was _using _you stupid! He doesn't _love_ you! You might be his baby's mother but he doesn't want anything to do with you. Even _I_ could see that! _Man,_ you're dumb."

She was speechless and I think that I might have hurt her feelings. But she needed to know the truth. If I had a normal heart, I might have cared; but I don't have one of those anymore so I could care less.

"Well isn't this just convenient," I pondered.

"What is?" she asked.

"The fact that Melanie probably hates your guts because she's probably the only one who can save you."

She started to shake in terror, "Why would she be the only one able to save me?"

"Because Sebastian can't beat me in a fight. That's how we got together in the beginning. We'd fought and I beat him and he said he'd sleep with me if I kept quiet about it. Plus, now I'm half vampire, so there's no way in hell that he can beat me now.

But Melanie, she might actually have a chance since she defeated all those vampires. But she hates you and there's no way she's gonna allow Jacob to come help you… so, I'd say you're about doomed."

She started to struggle against her binds.

"I've made up my mind, I think I'll torture you now."

She started to scream while I laughed.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when Melanie walked in. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top and I just about drooled.

I was so happy that we have her house to ourselves because I had the sudden urge to take her right there on the couch.

But of course, ever since Erin interrupted us while we were intimate she refuses to get too close to me.

Something about we'll never be able to have a moment to ourselves ever again.

I didn't necessarily believe that but that's what she thinks.

She sat beside me and snuggled next to me.

I loved moments like this, when I could just sit next to my imprint and just hold her. That's my idea of love.

Of course, just when everything seems perfect reality comes banging on our door, literally.

"Mel! Mel! Melanie _please _open the door, this is an emergency!"

Melanie sighed, and muttered something along the lines of, "I _so_ need to move and not let any of these psychos know where I live."

Baby Chaska was sitting in the chair across from me. He was growing extremely fast, as do baby wolves when there are vamps around. So even though he's only a few days old he already looks like a one-year-old, eating solid food and everything.

Melanie opened the door and in rushed Sebastian with little Aphrodite.

He set her down and the brother and sister started to play with each other immediately.

I smiled down at the two, being a father was a lot of work, but it was worth it.

"What's going on Sebastian?" Melanie asked; she cared but it didn't sound like she did at the moment.

Sebastian looked so desperate, "It's Erin and Lucy. Lucy came to my house and kidnapped Erin because I don't want to be with her anymore. I couldn't follow her because she was so _fast._ I don't even know where she got my address from."

Melanie hands flew up to her mouth, "Oh my gosh," she said quietly.

Thinking it was from the new information – and not from the fact that it was _Melanie_ who gave Lucy Sebastian's address – Sebastian nodded.

"Will you help me get her? Please Melanie. I know after all the things I did to you in the past will cloud your judgment but I really love her. I didn't realize it until I saw her holding Aphrodite."

A tear ran from his eye and Melanie pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Sebastian, I'm so sorry. Of course we'll help. I'll even get the pack to help too, okay? We'll get her back, I promise."

I tensed at how close they were. I know Melanie feels nothing for him but it's still a little nerve-wracking.

"Thank you Melanie."

Then he kissed her. All I remember was seeing red…

* * *

I felt so bad for Sebastian since it _was_ partly my fault. I was the one who gave Lucy their whereabouts in the first place.

So I hugged him, and I could feel the tension in Jacob's body behind me. I ignored it but I couldn't help Sebastian when he kissed me, well, _tried_ to kiss me. I pushed him away before he could.

Jacob growled and jumped up turning into his wolf form. The door was still open so when Jake tackled Sebastian they flew out the door.

I scooped up the babies in my arms and ran outside, looking for where they went.

I heard growling in the backyard so I ran through the house to see the two fighting.

I set the two kids down and changed quickly as well.

"_You guys stop it!" _

"_No Melanie, he did it on purpose. I just know it."_

"_Jake please, let's just go back inside and talk this out, there's no need for violence."_

"_Actually Melanie, if Jacob want to fight me he can. This has been coming for a long time."_

"_No Sebastian! There will be _no_ fighting! Is this the kind of example that you want to set for the twins? That fighting is the way to solve all your problems?"_

The two looked at me then changed back. I sighed and went to the stash of clothes that we had outside.

After getting dressed the two still glared at each other.

Sebastian thanked me and made a hasty retreat with Aphrodite in his arms.

I turned to Jacob and was about to scold him when he said, "I won't help him Melanie and I don't want you to either."

* * *

**Thanks to my reviewers! (4 this time! Yay!)**

_lionandthelamblove7: Ooo, bet you didn't think it would be Jake who wouldn't want to help. Your question about whether Melanie will be mad or not inspirte me to put that twist on there. So thanks!_

_danie568: Yeah, I think as a finale I'll let them have their alone time._

_Leah Wolf: I know!_

_NightmareAngel365: I told you you would!_


	31. Death

**A/N: So I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Life's been crazy and I had started to write this chapter then it wasn't going anywhere so I had to start over. And just to let you know, I had no intention in killing the person, I swear, it just ends up that way. But just cuz they're dead doens't mean they can't come back... *hint, hint***

Read **B-)**

Review **:-O**

and **&**

Enjoy **:-D**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Death**

_As my life flashed before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise._

_Some people don't get the chance to say good-bye,_

_But it's too late to think of the value of my life_

'Russian Roulette' by Rihanna

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me, I don't want you to help them," said Jacob.

I raised my eyebrows, "And why, may I ask?"

"Because I said so."

I laughed harshly, _"Because you said so?_ And why should that stop me?"

He growled, "You're supposed to listen to me."

"The hell I am Jacob Black! You don't own me!"

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up the side of the house.

"Don't push it Melanie," he growled.

Jacob had never been this angry with me… well, yeah he had, but he wasn't physical with me in his anger.

"I'll do what I please Jacob. Erin needs us and you refuse to help? She's your child's mother! You should be the first to want to help her."

Jacob released me and said, "I don't want you to have anything to do with Lucy or Sebastian or Erin. Let them figure it out themselves. Sebastian is capable enough to save Erin."

I shook my head; "I can't believe this right now! Fine! I won't do anything!"

Jake seemed to release a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you. Now let's go back inside."

He tried to hug me but I moved away and glared at him. Sighing, Jacob ran his hand over his face, "Melanie, please don't do this."

I shrugged, "I'm not doing anything Jacob, just like you _said so._"

I walked into the house, into Chaska's room and played with him until it was his bedtime.

After putting him to bed, I went to go see what Jacob was doing.

He was on the couch asleep with the TV still on. Despite my annoyance with him, I smiled and put a light blanket over him.

I went into my room and took out of my closet jeans and a sweatshirt.

I took my shoes in my hand and quietly exited the house.

I was going to help Sebastian and Erin despite what Jacob 'ordered' me to do. It felt wrong to betray him like this, but it also felt wrong to not help out my somewhat friends.

Not sure of what to do now, that I'd escaped from Jacob, I went to Sebastian's house to see what he had in plan.

"Hey Melanie, come right in." Sebastian said as he answered the door.

I stepped into the hall and saw little Aphrodite playing with Barbie's on the floor. I smiled as she ran up to me to give me a hug.

"So what's the plan Sebastian?" I asked.

He looked nervous, "Jacob's not gonna help?"

I shook my head, "Nope, and since he's not helping, neither can his pack. And also, for some reason my family likes him more than me, my family won't help because Jacob forbid me to. I actually had to sneak out of the house to come here."

Sebastian sighed and his shoulders shrugged, he looked defeated.

"Well Lucy came and dropped off a note before disappearing again. It had the address of where she was and a time. It also said that if I didn't come by then that Erin would be dead by the time we found her."

I gasped, is Lucy really going to kill someone over some _guy,_ that guy being Sebastian? I mean, sure he's hot, but come on, he isn't worth all that trouble.

"Well here's the plan. I say we bust in there, take Erin, kick Lucy's butt while we're there and bring her back," I said.

Sebastian just shrugged, "Yeah, I guess that'll work since I've got nothing."

"Alright then it's settled. We'll leave as soon as we get Aphrodite somewhere safe."

* * *

I woke up the next morning rested but a little sore from sleeping in the couch that was three feet too short for me.

I sat up and stretched, just in time to hear baby Chaska. I sighed and bounded up the stairs to him.

"Hey little CW, what's up?" He clapped his hands at seeing his dad.

I smiled and picked him up, I couldn't believe it, he grew _again,_ overnight too.

Now he looked like a freaking two-year old when he was, what? Two weeks old?

"Mama," said CW.

I was stunned for a minute, "What did you say?"

"Mama! Mama, Mama, Mama!" He started to yell.

Holy freaking shit, my kid just said his first words and he was calling for Mel. If she didn't already before, she's gotta love him now.

I ran through the house yelling Mel's name but when I got no response I stopped and listened.

The only people in the house were Chaska and I.

"Damn it Melanie," I growled.

I called up my dad and told him that I was going to drop Chaska off at his house. I didn't have to explain because Dad would love spend time with his grandson.

So in twenty minutes I was speeding down the highway heading towards the northern tip of Oregon.

That's where Lucy was located. How'd I know?

She contacted me and told me to stay out of matters that only involve her and Sebastian.

That's why I didn't want to help the two out; Lucy threatened to do something rash if we got involved.

So why didn't I just tell Mel this in the beginning? Well, do you think she would have still wanted to go anyways? Hell yes, she would've. Now she's gonna get hurt because she didn't trust me on this one.

I rushed into the old abandoned warehouse secluded in the woods. There were Sebastian, Erin and Melanie tied up against the wall.

Melanie and Sebastian were fine but Erin looked bloodied and beat up; which was weird since she's a werewolf and should be able to heal herself.

"Ah, Jacob, how nice of you to join the party."

I turned around to see a red-eyed Lucy staring at me.

"What have you done Lucy?"

She shrugged, "Nothing that she doesn't deserve. Oh and the reason why she's not healing is because she has my venom in her. So her body can't heal itself."

"Please Lucy, I've just come for Melanie. You can do whatever the hell you want with those two, I just want her."

Lucy shrugged, "I was gonna let 'em go anyways. You can have her."

I breathed a sigh of relief until Melanie had to open her mouth, "No! You can't just leave them here! She'll kill them!"

"Melanie, please, I'd rather you be safe then put you in danger by trying to come in between this little love triangle."

Lucy nodded, "You should listen to him. If you decide to interfere, I'll just have to kill you too. And to tell the truth, I don't want to do that. I was the one who ruined your life by sleeping with Sebastian in the first place. You're still my best friend in my eyes."

Melanie scoffed, "I'm not friends with kidnapping murders!"

Lucy started to shake and she ran up to Melanie with inhuman speed and grabbed her by the throat.

"Last chance Melanie, you can leave alive, or try to be the hero – a _dead_ hero."

With her last gasping breath Melanie spit in Lucy's face.

Lucy drew back her hand and swooped down on Melanie. I ran towards them but I was too late…

Lucy's hand made contact with her head and it came right off. Her head rolled away from her and her lifeless eyes stared back at me.

Blood was everywhere and I fell to my knees. I was about to wail out in agony when I realized that the head on the ground was a blonde.

"No! Erin, no!" Sebastian cried out.

Somehow Erin had gotten free and jumped in between Melanie and Lucy.

She sacrificed herself for Melanie, I couldn't be more grateful.

Sebastian was crying while both Lucy and Mel stood there shocked, not really processing what just happened.

Melanie recovered faster and brought her legs up to Lucy's chest and pushed, sending her flying across the room.

Ripping the chains out of the wall, Melanie landed on her feet and started to change.

Her clothes ripped and the shackles on her hands shattered and she became the black wolf.

I was right behind her transforming and lastly came Sebastian, who was still looking over at the bloody mess that was Erin.

We surrounded Lucy as she had her back against the wall.

She looked terrified as she looked at each of us.

Her voice was shaky when she spoke, "Hey, I'm done now. I'm not going to hurt anyone else. You can let me go, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

I shook my head slowly, we were all thinking the same thing: she was too dangerous to be let go.

With a slight nod from Melanie, the three of us pounced and we ripped Lucy apart.

She put up a good fight, and she was especially hard to rip up but we managed to do it.

Back in human form, we all looked at her dismembered body parts. Sebastian held the lighter in his hand and with a tear going down his face he set Lucy's remains on fire.

Then picking up Erin's body, he took her outside to give her a proper burial.

We all stood around the mound of dirt that had Erin's body underneath it and had a moment of silence.

After all the things she'd done, she still didn't deserve to die this way.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry for your loss," Melanie said as she put a hand on his shoulders.

Sebastian was still looking down at the earth and when he looked up to Mel he threw his arms around her and cried.

I didn't feel the pang of jealousy, or the surge of possessiveness; I let Sebastian hug Melanie because she was the only one who could comfort him right now.

"You'll be alright, I promise," she said softly as she stroked his hair.

When he released her they smiled at each other.

"Thank you Melanie, for everything. Even though I'm the worst person in the world, you still came to the rescue, so thank you."

Melanie just waved him off, "Don't worry about it. So what are you going to do now?"

Sebastian looked off into the distance, "I have family in Europe, Aphrodite and I will move there and try to start a new life."

Melanie nodded and gave him one last hug before Sebastian transformed and ran off into the forest.

Melanie turned to me with a blank expression on her face.

"Are you mad at me Melanie?" I asked.

She just stared at me for a moment, "I don't know what to feel Jacob. Why didn't you just tell me that Lucy said to stay out of it?"

"Would you have stayed out of it?" I asked and she looked down.

"You have a point. But we could have figured something out. Erin is dead and we could have done something to prevent it. Now there's a little girl without a mom."

I forgot about Aphrodite, I knew that Erin adored the little girl.

"I'm sorry Melanie. I should have trusted you to come up with some sort of plan."

Melanie just sighed and said, "Don't worry about it baby. There's nothing we can do now. I'm just so grateful that Erin sacrificed herself for me."

I nodded, "Come on, let's go home."

I took Melanie's hand and we walked back to my car and we drove back to La Push.

Back to a life that should be somewhat normal now that all the danger and drama was gone.

A week later there was a gasp of breath. It was hard to do since she was covered with dirt.

She tried to move her body but it felt unattached but she could tell that it was moving.

She had no recollection of what had happened but she did know she was in a shallow grave.

She figured out why her body felt so weird, she was decapitated. And miraculously, her body picked up her head, and attached it back on without incident.

She got up and now that she was steady, her first mission was to find that girl.

_Melanie…_

* * *

**Thanks to my (5!) reviewers! **

_danie568: _Yeah for some reason I was like, 'I'm not going to put the whole POV title'. I was being stupid and it's too late in the story to do it now. Glad you figured it out though.

_lionandthelamblove7: _Come on, I know you want to say something that will influence my next chapter... hehe.

_NOelly: _Thank you!

_jacobblackismineduh: _I'm so happy. PS; I freaking love your name, lol

_Leah Wolf: _Aw, just when you start to like Erin, look at what happens. Don't worry, she'll be back!


	32. Preggo

**A/N: So this chapter is really short. It was only 4 pages on Word when normally my stories are about 6 or more pages. It's kind of a filler, kind of not, so I hope you like it. If the last chapter confused you, I cleared it up in my answer to my reviewer _danie568_. I also wanted to get this chapter out quickly because it's Christmas and I guess this counts as a Christmas gift. Happy Holidays!**

Read **B-)**

Review **:-O**

and **&**

Enjoy **:-D**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Preggo**

_It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_

_He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up_

'Ego' by Beyonce

Being back home was a bittersweet feeling.

Knowing that life was somewhat back to normal was sweet but it was bitter because little Aphrodite and Sebastian were having to find a new home, as well as a new life without their mother and wife.

I sighed as little CW slept in my arms. He looked so peaceful, not knowing that his birth mother died saving his adoptive mother.

When I laid him down in his crib Jacob pulled me close and whispered in my ear.

"Guess what little Chaska did today?"

I turned to smile at him, "What?"

"He said his first word."

My eyes widened, "What'd he say?" I almost screamed it in my excitement but remembered I had to be quiet.

Jacob smiled tenderly down at me, "He said, 'Mama'."

I stared at Jake then at Chaska, as my lip started to quiver.

Tears pooled in my eyes and I realized what he said.

"He called for me?" I asked, choked up.

Jake nodded and he kissed me softly, "See, he loves you despite you not being his real mom."

I nodded, "You know what? You're right. And he has nobody else right now," we both had that sad remembrance for Erin, "so I guess I need to step up."

"You're absolutely right."

I smiled and then I got a very naughty thought.

"Hey Jake, you know what we should do?" I asked.

He looked confused, "What?"

"You know, since we're all alone and CW is sleeping… we could," I whispered in his ear all the naughty things I wanted to do to him.

With each word his eyes widened, "I think that could be arranged," he replied as he flung me over his shoulder and carried me off to our bedroom.

_Finally,_ I thought, after all this time, I would _finally_ get to sleep with my boyfriend.

_Damn,_ was all I could think.

How could have I've waited so long to have her in my bed?

She was the best woman I've ever been with. Her moans turned me on, she knew exactly where to touch and how to touch them and the way she moved her hips…

I covered my face with my hands. Just thinking about what we'd did four times not even three minutes ago, and it was already giving me a hard-on.

I heard someone chuckle beside me, "Ready for Round 5 Jake?" The seductive voice called.

I sighed, "I don't think I can keep up with your libido Melanie, it's way too big for me."

She laughed and yelled, "That's what she said!"

We both burst into hystericals and when we'd finally settled down she climbed on top of me and said, "You know, that's exactly what I thought when I saw it."

I gave her a confused look, "It?"

She looked towards my package, "Oh," I said slowly.

She rolled back over and looked up at the ceiling, "I had no idea how you were going to fit that into me. No idea at all…"

She trailed off and we both continued staring at the ceiling, reminiscing.

"But it fit!" Melanie yelled out suddenly, "And boy was I surprised that it did. I'm probably going to be sore for the next three years but it was worth it."

Melanie was glowing with such radiance that I could only smile at her. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her skin seemed to be glowing.

That's when I smelt it.

I didn't take any heed of it before but now that I was just lying there, I realized it.

"Melanie?" I asked.

She turned to look at me, "Yeah?"

"When was the last time you had your period?"

She scrunched up her face either at the oddity of my question or she was trying to remember the date.

She replied, "About two weeks ago, why?"

_Oh crap._

That was the scent that I was picking up. That's why I was in such frenzy when I took Melanie to bed.

You'd think that since it was our first time together we made love. Wrong. We fucked, _hard._

No need for gentleness, Melanie wasn't a virgin; we could take it as fast as we wanted to and make love later.

But I realized now I acted that way, to maybe even leave a few bruises on her, because Melanie was in heat. As in she was ovulating, hence she was now pregnant.

I drew my hands down my face, _great._ The first time that we have sex I get her pregnant.

Why the hell am I so fertile?

I have sex with Erin once, she gets pregnant; I have sex with Melanie once, _she_ gets pregnant.

Maybe I should just get a vasectomy… hell no! No one's coming anywhere close to my swimmers unless they're Melanie.

"What's wrong Jacob? You've been pretty quiet." Melanie said to me.

On the other hand, after learning what I've done to her, she's probably going to want to keep my balls in a jar on our mantle place. You know, for safekeeping.

I sighed and looked over at her, "You're pregnant Mel."

Her eyes widened and she gave me a disbelieving look, "Um, _no_, I'm not."

"Uh, _yes, _you are. I can smell it," I replied.

Melanie sniffed the air, "Holy shit! You're right. You knocked me up!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for her to start yelling and screaming and throwing objects at me but all I got was a pregnant lady kissing me all over my face.

What the…

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I'm going to have your child Jacob. I'm going to be a mom. Oh my God! I'm so excited! I've got to tell Ana and Wendy and Mom and…"

I blanked out after that, she was actually happy?

Well, I guess I don't give her enough credit.

What was that saying about when one door closes another opens?

Yeah, when one life was lost, another was gained.

* * *

**Thanks to my (5!) reviewers!**

_jacobblackismineduh: _No problem, and I can't wait either!

_Leah Nessie Clearwater: _:O I know...

_danie568: _Okay, so here it is. Remember before Erin died, Lucy had bit her so that she wouldn't heal and blah, blah, blah... so when Erin was killed she was actually being turned into a vampire at that time, well a vampire-werewolf hybrid like Lucy. So since her head only came off she did'nt technically die. Get it? And the reason why she wants to find Mel is becasue she doesn't really remember most of her past life. The only person she remembers is Melanie so she's going to her for answers. Hope I answered everything!

_aliceandjasper09: _It was Erin, Lucy is gone for good. Unless I'm feeling like a mad scientist and decide to bring her back a weird way but I doubt it. I didn't really like her much... so yeah, Lucy's gone.

_lionandthelamblove7: _I knew someone would react like that. If I were in your shoes I'd probably do the same thing! Aw, don't feel bad for Sebastian, he might have been a douche bag in the beginning but he'll have his happy ending... eventually.


	33. Family

**A/N: Well this chapter definitley makes up for the last one. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. It was 10 pages on Word. By the time I was done I was so surprised with myself. I thank _Leah Alice Emily Whitlock_ for giving me a bunch of ideas and she just ensured that this story WILL have a sequel. I don't know how much longer this one is going to go on, but I'm excited to see where it will take me. **

Read **B-)**

Review **:-O**

and **&**

Enjoy **:-D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: Family**

_We are a family like a giant tree branching out towards the sky,  
__We are a family we are so much more than just you and I  
__We are a family like a giant tree,  
Growing stronger, growing wiser,  
We are growing free..._

'Family' by Dreamgirls

Melanie was just beautiful.

As I looked at her making breakfast for us, I just couldn't look away.

Three months ago, I'd gotten her pregnant and she now had a small baby bump.

I smiled at little Chaska that had seemed not to grow as fast as he used to. For a four-month-old baby he looked like a two-year old and has been that way for a while.

Sam assured me that the first few months go into overdrive because as a newborn he'd be very vulnerable; so as a defense mechanism, Chaska grew quickly but he should have stopped now since his baby days are gone.

He bounced on my lap as he watched his mother as well.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" he yelled.

Melanie smiled and turned around, bringing his breakfast with her.

"Yes my sweet angel?" she replied while kissing his forehead.

"Ew! No kisses Mommy!" he replied. She just laughed good-naturedly and kissed me instead.

"Fine, you don't want my kisses, well then Daddy can get them instead."

Chaska pouted then smiled as he saw his favorite dish; four pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs.

My little boy got down into it and I lifted him off my lap so that he could finish his meal.

"Damn, he sure can put it away," I mumbled.

Mel slapped my arm, "Don't curse in front of him!" she hissed.

I raised my arms in defense, "Sorry," I mouthed to her.

She nodded and said, "Now sit and eat your breakfast." Setting the same meal as CW in front of me – just super sized – I ate and so did Melanie.

After breakfast, I dropped Chaska off at daycare, and then I had Melanie all to myself.

She curled up with me on the couch as we watched some daytime shows, since I was off from work that day.

I rubbed her stomach and smiled at the thought.

"Do you think it's a girl or boy?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I would like it to be another boy but my instincts are telling me differently."

I nodded then asked, "Why do you want a boy? I thought moms always wanted girls."

She just shook her head, "Boys seem easier to take care of, especially when they're going through puberty. I don't think I can deal with a girl yet, too much drama."

I laughed loudly to her explanation. I was about to tell her why _girls_ are easier than boys when a half-clothed Embry came running in.

Breathless he said, "Sam told me to come get you and Mel. He says there's a vampire on the reservation that has Emily and she demands to see Melanie or she's gonna hurt Emily."

We both looked at each other and Melanie got up with the speed that a pregnant lady should not have.

Holding her back she said, "Jake, you and Embry run up there and I'll drive over as soon as I can."

* * *

They nodded and all I saw were two wolves running into the forest.

I called up Ana and Wendy and told them what was going on.

Wendy decided she wanted to stay in Forks but didn't want to stay with Jake and I because of our 'ruckus lovemaking'.

So Dad bought her and Ana a house to share so that I wouldn't keep them up at night with all the moans and groans.

Climbing into the Jeep that Jake bought me I got into the car and drove twenty miles over the limit towards Sam and Emily's place.

Ana and Wendy were already there as well as the rest of the pack. They were all in wolf form and for a quick second I wished I could change with them too but I didn't want anything to happen to my kid so I'm not risking it.

When I hopped out the car my sisters along with Jake surrounded me for protection.

When I looked at the vampire that was threatening Emily I gasped in recognition.

"Erin?" I asked.

Her red eyes darted to me, "Melanie," she hissed.

Throwing Emily to the side she lunged at me; halfway through the air Jacob met her there.

With a resounding clash they collided into each other.

The pack surrounded me and was growling at me in a way that I took that said, 'Get out of here.'

"NO, I'm not going anywhere! Jake! Erin! Listen to me!" I yelled out.

Amazingly, the fight seemed to stop instantaneously.

Erin and Jacob looked at me; when Erin started to come towards me I had a wall of wolves surrounding me.

"No, let her through."

I was met with many growls but with one bark from Jacob, they all made a path for Erin to come through.

She came up to me, "Melanie?" she whispered.

I tried to ignore her scent, which wasn't hard seeing that we visited the Cullens often.

"Erin? What happened to you?" I asked.

If she could be crying, she probably would. In a choked up voice she replied, "I hope that you can tell me. I don't remember much, I just know that you might know something."

I looked around at the pack, intently listening and decided she might be more comfortable if she wasn't surrounding by many of the beings that were put on this earth to destroy her kind.

"Come," I said to Erin, "let's go to my home. You'll feel more comfortable there."

She nodded and climbed into the Jeep with me. Jake and my sisters followed, of course, but when we got there, I told them to stay outside so that Erin would feel safer.

Jacob hated the idea, but I assured him that she didn't want to harm me; she just wanted answers.

When inside we sat on the couch and I said, "Would you like anything to eat, drink?" I paused when I saw the smirk on her face, "Oh right, you don't eat."

She laughed at me, "No I eat, I'm only part vampire remember? I don't have to though, I'm fine right now, thanks."

I nodded, "Tell me what happened to me Melanie. Why am I like this?" she asked.

I sighed and said, "Well, Lucy, do you remember her?" I asked.

She shook her head, "The only person I remember is you. That's why I knew I needed to find you. So I could get some answers. When I woke up, I didn't even know who I was, then when I came upon my belongings I saw my ID and stuff and it came back to me. I guess since I'm only half vampire my memory loss isn't permanent like the others, that it's more like amnesia."

"Okay, so Lucy was an ex-girlfriend of your boyfriend Sebastian. She was jealous of your relationship with him and she kidnapped you. Long story, short, she ended up killing you when you tried to save me."

Her jaw dropped, "I have a boyfriend?"

I smiled, "Yeah, and a daughter too."

I stopped while she was smiling to herself, I was torn; should I tell Erin about the son that she had with Jacob, or do I keep that tidbit of information to myself?

I played the scenarios in my head and decided to tell her about Chaska.

"You also have a son. Your kids have different fathers though." I said slowly.

She looked at me, "I… I think I remember that part. It was all my fault, wasn't it Melanie?"

I shook my head, "No it wasn't, you were just confused, is all."

She laughed harshly, "I don't deserve to be alive. I don't know why I'm here. All I've done is cause many people pain and suffering. I'm so sorry Melanie."

I went over to her and hugged her tightly, "No Erin don't say that. You're here because you have a little girl waiting for you. Sebastian was heartbroken when you died. He would have killed himself if he didn't have little Aphrodite."

She laughed softly, "Aphrodite, I really hated that name. I mean I liked it, just not for my daughter. But the look on Sebastian's face when he named her, like he was so smart for coming up with it himself. So I let him name her."

I smiled, "_See_, you _are_ wanted. Do you really expect Sebastian to take care of your kid?"

She laughed again, "No, he can barely take care of himself. But I have no idea where he is."

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to Europe to find family there and start a new life."

She got up with this information, "Okay then, it's settled. I'm going to find my family. I just hope it's not too late."

"You go on Erin. And contact me when you find them so I know."

She nodded and was about to leave when she stopped and said, "I stopped by the daycare and saw Chaska. He's beautiful, looks just like Jacob."

I gasped, "You remembered him?"

She laughed, "It's hard to forget giving birth to twins with two different dads. I only said I forgot to see if you were going to tell me about him. Well, I guess I'll see you Melanie. Thanks for everything. And I hope you have a wonderful life with your new family. And congratulations on the baby, I can smell that it's a girl from here."

She disappeared out of the house and soon afterward Jacob came running inside dressed in cutoff jeans.

He gathered me into his arms, "Melanie, are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

I smiled at him, "I'm fine, the baby's fine, everything's _fine._"

"Good, because I'm going to kill her."

"Jacob Black, if you do so I will never let you touch me again. She saved my life Jacob. The least you could do is let her go."

He growled, "Fine, but we're even now."

I laughed and kissed him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

I awoke with a start.

The bed was cold and that only meant that Melanie had gotten up a while ago.

I looked over at the clock that said 3:40AM.

I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Melanie's food cravings have been the worse part of her pregnancy.

I would have to leave the house at all hours of night – and morning – to find her the weirdest food.

Since she probably felt guilty for waking me up, Melanie more than likely went and tried to find the food herself.

I've scolded her for this many times because I hate not knowing where she is.

Being nine months pregnant makes her very vulnerable, especially since she can't change during pregnancy.

Going into the kitchen, I found Melanie bent over looking into the fridge.

Her round backside just calling to me so I went up behind her and thrust my hips into her while holding her widened hips.

She stood straight up and laughed, "Ready for more pregnancy sex, dear?" she asked.

I grinned; pregnancy sex was the best because we discovered so many new positions.

"I was just wondering where you were because you know I hate it when you leave suddenly like that."

She sighed and relaxed against me, "I'm sorry Jacob. It's just that I hate waking you up when I know you work so much."

I shook my head, "No Melanie, I don't want you to stress yourself out. I love you and I'll do anything to make you more comfortable."

I hugged her from behind because it was so much easier than trying to fight past her large stomach.

"Okay, since you insist, would you get me some pickled ham smothered in Tabasco sauce?"

"What?" I asked incredibly.

"You heard me," she said with a giggle but then the laugh turned into a groan as she fell to the floor.

"Melanie?!" I yelled out to her.

She was doubled over and there was a liquid surrounding her.

"Crap Jacob. Ugh, the baby's coming." She gasped out to me.

My mind went into overdrive.

Lifting her up, I carried her into the Jeep, and then ran back inside to grab the keys as well as her overnight bag.

"Jacob! Hurry!" I heard her yell from the car.

I called her sisters quickly and told them that the baby was coming. They would know to relay the information to Melanie's parents, who had come to stay with the two.

Running back into the Jeep, I started it and rushed to the hospital.

Since La Push is so small, the hospital wasn't crowded and the doctors were ready for us when we came in, seeing that she was the only pregnant female at the time.

The next hour was a blur, Melanie was taken and prepped for labor and I was just there holding her hand the entire time.

She'd been in labor for the past hour but nothing was happening.

"Where's my mom?" she gasped in question.

"She'll be here soon baby, but you need to concentrate on getting the baby out."

"The baby won't come until she's here Jacob," she growled at me.

I pushed the hair out of her face, "Okay, I'll go and get her."

When I turned to leave Melanie pulled me back, "No, please, don't leave me."

I came back to her and kissed her forehead, "Of course not love, I'll be right her for you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," I whispered back to her.

"Where is she? Where's my baby?" In came Vanessa, pushing the doctors and nurses out of the way.

She ran over to me and kissed me on the cheek, "Oh, it's about time this baby came out."

"Excuse me miss, you can't be in here," said one of the nurses.

"Now you listen to me. This baby will not arrive if I am not present so you can back the _hell_ out of my way so I can deliver my grandchild."

The nurse backed away slowly because of the venom in Vanessa's voice would scare anyone.

As soon as Vanessa positioned herself between Melanie's legs, I could hear the doctor say that she was finally starting to dilate.

24 I-hate-you's, 47 I-love-you-I'm-so-sorry's, 3 please-don't-leave-me's and 19 we-are-never-having-sex-again's later, the baby was finally out.

I didn't even get a glance at her before the doctor's swept her away to be weighed and measured.

While the baby was gone the nurses cleaned Melanie up and moved her to the nursery ward.

We waited five minutes before they brought the pink bundle of joy into the room.

We both looked at the baby girl for the first time and her beauty struck me.

She had Melanie's brown hair and green eyes that I knew came from my grandmother.

She gurgled at us and reached a small hand up to Melanie's face that was now wet with tears.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked.

She looked up at me, "What?"

"I named our son, so you name our daughter."

"But he's not my son-,"

I interrupted her, "He _is_ your son, now what are you going to name her."

Melanie took a deep breath, "Cassandra. Cassandra Brooklyn Black."

I grinned, "I love it."

"I knew you would," she replied.

I took the baby up in my arms, "Hi little Cassie, I'm your daddy. Prepared to be spoiled for the next eighteen years princess."

Then came in the family, my dad was wheeling in Chaska in his lap and the little bugger ran right up to Melanie.

"Mommy! You're okay!" He threw his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you Mommy," he said and Melanie started to cry again.

"Don't cry Mommy!" CW yelled.

"I'm sorry, I guess the hormones haven't worn off yet," she replied.

The women crowded around Melanie and Cassie as the men slapped me on the back and congratulated me.

Then all hell broke loose.

There was the sound of the door opening and I heard the person say, "It's her."

I knew from the way he said it, what had just happened.

Anger bubbled in my system, "Who the hell just imprinted on my daughter?!"

The room got silent as he walked over to Cassie. He gasped as he saw her and was about to touch her face when I jumped on him.

I didn't even care who the person was, I leaped onto them because I would not be satisfied until they breathed their last breath.

It was weird that even though she was only ten minutes old, I already felt overprotective of her. And it was weird that I was attacking a person I'd known my entire life for something they couldn't control.

Cassandra started to cry, probably because I was still beating the crap out of the supposed love of her life.

The pack pulled me off him and held me back.

"What the hell man?" called out the angry voice.

The red haze left my vision as I calmed down then I realized who it was.

"Embry?!"

* * *

**Thanks to my (5!) reviewers!**

_jacobblackismineduh: _You're welcome and Happy New Years!

_Leah Alice Emily Whitlock: _You have inspired me and I thank you for that. I hope you like the baby's name because I really liked the ones you gave me that I just coudln't pick one! Thanks for reading!

_danie568: _I'm so sorry. I appreciate you reviewing even though you're sick. I hope you feel better!

_Blackswerewolfa: _Oh no! I hate tradegies, I would never kill off my main people. And I'm glad you like the name becasue I've been having second thoughts about it, but whatever. Thank you!

_lionandthelamblove7: _Get their happy on, man you crack me up! I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	34. A New Pack in Town

**A/N: Another long one! So most of this is told from Jake's POV. The story should be coming to an end after this problem here is resovled. I can't wait to do the sequel about Cassandra and Embry! Thanks for supporting me through all this. And yes, I know this chapter is alot like Breaking Dawn, just remember that Stephanie Meyer is the owner of Twilight and blah, blah, blah; I just like to have a little fun with her characters!**

**Happy New Year Folks!**

Read** B-)**

Review** :-O**

and** &**

Enjoy** :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 34: A New Pack in Town**

_I want to show all my haters love (Hey!)  
This song's for you (This song's for you)  
If you had it like me and I was in your shoes  
I'd probably hate on me too  
See when you gettin' big cash stacks, all the haters hate that  
'Cause they hate to see you be successful  
I want to show all my haters love  
So I wave to you like, "Good morning,"  
Ha ha ha ha haters, "Good morning,"  
Ha ha ha ha haters, "Good morning."_

'Good Morning' by Chamillionaire

"Uh, yeah, that's my name," Embry replied to Jake.

Jacob had seemed to calm down but now he started to shake once again.

They were not about to fight in this small hospital room so I said, "The two of you, out!" And with my free hand, I pointed to the door.

They both looked wounded, like they really didn't want to leave but if they were going to act like that then I would not have it.

"If you two are going to argue, you will not do it here. So either shut your mouths and stay or leave. Your choice." I told them.

Embry and Jacob looked at each other then nodded. They rooted themselves in the room but didn't utter another sound.

I sighed in relief.

Ten minutes into the world my daughter was already causing drama. See why I wanted a boy?

After a few more minutes of Billy and my parents fawning over little Cassie, they left to make room for the doctor.

He came in with my folder and said, "Miss. Wolfbane, it's incredible how fast you recovered from labor. You are free to go as soon as you've gathered your things. I bet you're ready to get your baby home."

I nodded at the doctor and thanked him.

When he left, I gave Cassandra to Jake and started getting dressed as well as packing my things.

"What are we going to do Melanie?" Jacob asked me.

I looked at him over my shoulder, "What's there to do?" I asked.

He took a deep breath and gritted out, "Embry imprinted on my baby girl. My little princess; she isn't ready for all this shi- _mess_ yet."

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a drama queen," I murmured.

He laughed, and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said and in came my other little bundle of joy.

"Chaska honey!" I exclaimed.

"Mommy!" he yelled and ran into my arms.

I lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you baby?"

He shrugged, "Is that my little sister?" he asked.

I nodded and put him down so that they could bond. I smiled and looked at my family. Jake holding Cassandra while Chaska kissed her on the forehead. I felt another wave of tears come over me.

But before they could pool in my eyes, Embry knocked and walked in.

His eyes immediately went to Cassandra. He got this dreamy look on his face and I could only imagined that's what Jake looks like when he stares at me.

Embry tore his eyes off my daughter long enough to address Jacob.

"Jake, can I speak to you, outside?" he asked.

Jake nodded and handed Cassie to me and walked out the door.

I looked down into her green eyes, "Instead of Brooklyn, I should have made your middle name Trouble."

* * *

Standing outside the hospital room with Embry was the weirdest feeling in my life.

Here was my best friend, the guy I grew up with, and I was now looking at him as my soon-to-be son-in-law. He was older than me for crying out loud!

He was staring at the floor when he began to speak, "Jacob, I, I don't know what to say. I can't and I won't apologize for imprinting on Cassandra; it's not something I could control. But I do ask that you see past this, because I don't want to ruin our friendship."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Aw, Embry, I'm not mad at you. I guess I should apologize because I overreacted; but you can't blame me, it was just so sudden. I didn't think I would have to deal with this for _at least_ another thirteen years."

Embry looked up at me, "So we're cool?"

I bumped his fist, "Yeah, we're cool. But I have to tell you that if you hurt my daughter, I have no other option than to bleed you dry. Got it?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I got it."

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Chaska now a three-year old kid and little Cassie a one-year old toddler were running around the house like a pair of madmen.

Screaming their little heads off because they just knew it would drive Daddy nuts.

_Absolutely fucking nuts._

And guess what, it did.

"Would you two sit down?!" I yelled.

They seemed to stop mid-stride and landed on the floor with two thumps.

Finally the house was silent for all of three minutes before Embry walked in.

"Cassie!" he yelled.

And guess what? She yelled back, surprise, surprise.

"Em-Em!" She took a flying leap into his arms and put her tiny hands on his face and gave him a big kiss.

A slight blush came over his face and I just had to smile.

Out of the kitchen came Mrs. Black.

Right after Melanie came out of the hospital she refused to let me touch her ever again until we were married. You could say before she finished the sentence we were already at the chapel.

Wearing the huge rock that I'd been saving for since I saw her that night in the karaoke bar, she came sweeping into the living room.

"Hey Embry. Hungry?" she asked.

Embry took off his boots by the door and said, "I could eat a horse."

My wife and daughter led him into the kitchen were he would settle down and eat my food.

"Hey Melanie, can I have my dinner too please?" I asked from the couch.

"Come and get it lazy. I'm not your maid."

Yet when Embry comes over he gets served like it's his house. Not like I'm the one paying for the food and clothes and the bills. Oh no, I'm just that tall guy that takes up space.

But there was one person who still thought I was the shit around the house and that was my son Chaska.

He climbed into my lap, "Hey there little guy. What's going on?" I asked.

He shrugged, and then his hazel eyes danced a light greenish-yellow, "Actually…"

He motioned with his head towards the door. This meant that what he wanted to tell me could not be said in the house with all the super hearing around.

I nodded, "Hey Mel, I'm gonna take CW for a walk. Be right back."

"Okay, be careful though!" she replied from the kitchen.

Five minutes later we were a couple miles from the house so Chaska and I sat down on a mossy log to talk.

"So when I went to visit Auntie Bella I heard her talking to Auntie Alice, and they said that they were worried because some friends of theirs are coming to visit from Italy."

My eyes widened, "Do you know if they are like the Cullens?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Uncle Emmett said that none of them are. That's why they're worried about them coming over."

I nodded at the information; this is something that should be reported to Sam.

"Come on sport, hop on my back. I need to talk to Sam."

Chaska nodded and waited as I transformed into my wolf form. He climbed on my back and held on as we ran back to the house.

Once there, Chaska ran inside as Melanie came to the door with Embry close behind.

I gave him a look and he understood that we needed to go.

Melanie scooped up CW and smiled. She also understood that this was pack business and, even though she was a part of the pack now, she needed to stay and take care of the kids.

After Embry said bye to Cassandra he joined me as we ran towards Sam's place.

"_What's going on?"_ he asked.

I showed him the conversation that I had with Chaska in my head.

"_I don't know why, but for some reason I'm getting a vibe that something's gonna happen." _I told him.

He shrugged as we came upon the house, _"You know how paranoid you can get. It's nothing, we'll just warn the Cullens to keep a close eye on their visitors and everything'll be fine."_

"_You're probably right."_ I replied, but even though I told myself it was nothing I still couldn't shake the feeling.

* * *

The next day we took a family trip to the Cullens' house.

I didn't lie to Bella; I told her that she would still be a major part in my life even though I moved on from her and that she was now a vampire.

And the kids didn't mind visiting at all. The only person I worried about was Embry.

He was now a regular part of the family since being Cassandra's imprint. He didn't feel any certain way towards the Cullens though – he just tolerated them.

It was Carlisle, Edward, Embry and I in their kitchen. We were laughing about past experiences when Embry looked over at me.

I sighed softly; I knew that I had to bring up this subject sooner or later.

"Something wrong Jacob?" asked Carlisle in a fatherly tone.

I shrugged, "I have someone on the inside that told me your friends from Italy are coming down to visit."

He nodded, "They haven't told us yet but Alice has foreseen it."

"Well, Sam told me to warn you to keep an eye on them. You do know that if they break the treaty we have no choice but to attack them. Sam just wanted to make that clear."

"I understand Jacob. Thank you for reminding us; I do worry about their eating habits and will be relieved as soon as they're done with their visit." Carlisle replied.

We went back to normal conversation until the little pixie came bouncing in with Cassandra on her hip.

"She is such a beautiful girl Jacob!" Alice exclaimed.

I smiled and Rosalie came in and said dryly, "I'm surprised your kids turned out okay with you for a father. I guess Melanie has pretty strong genes to override your retarded ones."

I gave her a wry smile and was about to comment back when Cassandra went lax in Alice's arms. She started to slip and was about to fall if Embry didn't dive to catch her.

"What the hell Alice?!" Embry yelled at her.

Then Alice came out of her daze with a snap, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to."

I ignored the whole vampire-almost-dropped-my-daughter thing and concentrated on the fact that Alice just had a vision.

The butterfly-feeling was back in my stomach again, "What did you see Alice?"

She looked over to me, "They're almost here."

I knew exactly what that meant and I was suddenly on edge.

I soon understood why when my phone buzzed.

I pulled it out to see Sam on the caller ID.

"What's up Sam?" I answered.

"There's been an attack; vampire scent all over the place. I thought you were going to warn the Cullens to take care of these bloodsuckers."

I sighed, "They didn't even know they were here yet. Alice had a vision not even a minute ago. You can't blame them."

Sam growled in reply, "Well I hope they know that if… _when,_ we catch the leech, we're going to tear it limb from limb."

Then I was met with the dial tone.

"Embry, we've got to go." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry for leaving like this Carlisle, but I've got to take care of this."

"We understand Jacob, just don't hurt them if you find them, please."

I tilted my head in confusion, "No doubt you heard Sam, and you know what we have to do."

Alice shook her head fiercely, "No, you can't! The Volturi are very powerful; they are like our unofficial police force. What happens if you were to kill a police officer?"

Rosalie finished for her, "Shit hits the fan."

I took this into account; Sam probably wouldn't care about the vampires' politics but who knows? The leeches could try to come after us and hurt our families.

"I'll speak to him and do what I can. Let's go Embry." And after saying good-bye to my family and the rest of the Cullens, Embry and I went to go talk to Sam.

* * *

"So what do I care if I kill some semi-important vampire?" Sam said through his teeth.

He was very pissed off with the fact that someone got attacked right under his nose. The poor kid was in the hospital right now and if he showed signs of the transformation we might have to end his life.

"All I'm saying Sam is that we shouldn't be so quick to make a decision. If attacking this vampire will put the pack and the rest of La Push in danger I don't think we should attack."

"Since when did you become such a leech-lover?"

I started to shake as did he, "Since when did you become such a hot-head?" I retorted back.

"Do you really care about the pack's safety or are you just doing a small favor for little Bella?"

Sam went too far; how dare he question my loyalty to the pack!

I leapt through the air and tackled Sam. He turned and soon we were ripping at each other's throats.

"_Stand down Jacob!"_ Sam yelled when there was a break in our fight.

There were other voices in my head telling me to calm down and such; I guess during the fight the others changed too.

For once in a long time I didn't feel the need to listen to Sam.

"_No, I don't think I will._

"_That was an order Jacob."_

"_You and I both know who's the _real _Alpha here. The only reason you're in charge because I was a scared boy who didn't want responsibilities. But now, I'm ready. So Sam, either fight me for it or step down."_

It was silent in my mind even though there were many wolves surrounding us. It was a strange feeling, this anticipation for something to happen, for Sam to answer.

He sighed, _"I'm not going to fight you Jacob. But I'm not stepping down either. I have no doubt that you could beat me in a fight but you are not ready to be an Alpha."_

"_Are you saying that we should split into different packs?" _asked Seth.

_"That's exactly what I'm saying. Choose now, if you want to stay with me as your Alpha stay here. If you want to have Jacob as your Alpha go over there by him."_

I was suddenly all alone despite everyone around me. I guess this is what it feels like to be a rouge.

Then there was a voice, _"I've been waiting for any opportunity to get away from that asshole."_

I smiled at the somewhat friendly voice, _"Leah."_

_"Yeah, who else would be stupid enough to let you lead them?"_ But she still came over and gave me a friendly push.

_"So since I'm the first pioneer of Team Jacob, can I be Beta?"_ she asked.

I laughed, _"Sure, and Melanie can be Alpha female. But you might have to fight one of her sisters for it though."_

Leah just shrugged, _"Alright! Don't worry Jake I'll be Beta. Hey Seth! Get your ass over here!"_

There was no reply, _"I don't think he can hear you Leah."_

_"Oh yeah,"_ she barked loudly and glared at Seth.

He looked at Sam and seemed to think it over for a second then came sprinting over to us.

He was instantly connected to us, _"Hey everyone!"_

Then there were two more voices that joined us. It was Quil and Embry.

_"I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to get your sorry ass over here."_ I told Embry.

He just laughed, _"Yeah, well, if I want to get in your good graces, what better way than to join your pack?"_

Then the last voice entered, _"Paul?"_ I said, surprised.

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all emotional, this is only temporary. If you suck as an Alpha I'm going back to Sam, got it?"_

I smiled, _"So, is this everyone?"_

They nodded and I couldn't help but smile, I happened to get just half of Sam's pack on my side. I tried not to let it go to my head but with the fact of Melanie and her sisters behind me, I just couldn't help but be a little giddy.

Sam looked at us and shook his head slowly as if to say he was sorry for us. The few people that were still on his side followed him as they ran out of the forest.

_"So Mr. Alpha, what's the first thing to do?"_ asked Leah.

_"First thing to do is find those vampires and tell them to get the hell off our land."_

I was met with cheers from my new pack.

* * *

**Thanks to my (8!) reviewers!**

_Twid-Tard:_ Yeah, I wish I had a better description of Chaska too, but I suck at descriptions. Also I couldn't decide between making Embry, Paul or Seth the imprint. I eventually went with Embry but Seth was a close second. I decided that Seth was too sweet for the fiery Cassandra.

_visitor - Litonya (lee-toe-nee-a) B.: _Wow, with a name like that you're right. You'll have you name in it, not now, but you will.

_danie568: _Feel better though and I'm proud of your dedication. I thought maybe Jake overreacted a little but I still thought it was funny.

_jacobblackismineduh: Yeah you need to thank L.A.E.W for that name, it was her idea._

_NOelly: _Oh, I will... I will.

_Leah Alice Emily Whitlock: _Can't wait!

_EclipseLover96: _I'm so happy for your review! Thanks!

_lionandthelamblove7: _Oh yeah boy... I'm so gonna make the sequel M rated... maybe not, I still don't know yet. Glad you enjoyed it and I sure do enjoy your comical side! ^^


	35. Oops, My Bad

**A/N: So this story isn't really all that eventful and I'm sorry for not updating becasue I've been updating my other story on FictionPress. So sorry if this chapter sucks or if it has mistakes in it because I'm distracted. I'm watching the Rockets vs Knicks so I'm multitasking. **

Read** B-)**

Review** :-O**

and** &**

Enjoy** :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Oops, My Bad**

_Oops, I did it again,  
I played with your heart,  
Got lost in the game,  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops, you think I'm in love,  
Thought I was sent from above,  
I'm not that innocent_

'Oops, I Did It Again' by Britney Spears

"You did what?!" I yelled at my husband, the idiot.

He looked down at the floor, "I have my own pack. Me, Embry, Paul, Quil, Leah and Seth."

I ran my hands through my hair.

"And Sam just _let_ you?"

He shrugged, "More or less, yeah."

"Now you expect me to be in your pack too, don't you? Well you have another thing coming Jacob!"

"Aw, come on Melanie! You're my wife, my imprint, you can't just _not _be in my pack." Jacob tried to hug me and even though I struggled against him he still held me tight.

I gave up with a sigh, "You know I love you Jacob. But I think Sam was right, you're not ready to lead a pack yet. This is no game, we're talking about people's lives here."

He let me go and looked at me with a hurt look, "You don't believe in me?"

I sighed, "I didn't say that. I do believe in you, it's just I don't think you're ready for this."

He scoffed, "Do you want to know why I left?" He continued without waiting for my reply. "Sam wanted to attack, kill, the vampire that attacked that kid."

I shrugged, "I see nothing wrong with that."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I didn't either until what Alice told me. She said that the vampire was important to the Volturi, some super-powerful vampire coven. So what if we were to attack this vamp? The super-powerful vampire coven would attack back, and I'm talking 'burning down houses and killing everyone in sight' attack."

I blinked, I was taken aback, "And what did Sam say when he learned of this."

Jacob threw his hands up in the air, "He didn't care! He still wanted to attack and I just couldn't risk the fate of La Push on his bad decision. So I left the pack and we are going to keep Sam far away from this vampire so that nothing bad occurs."

I ran my hand over my face, "And what will happen if the Volturi attack someone else."

He just shook his head, "They won't; they're not here for long, Alice said so."

"So why don't you just explain all this to Sam just like you are to me?" I asked; I was trying my best to not get Jacob to go through with this. I had no problem with him being an Alpha, it's just being one is a big job and I didn't want him to get hurt.

"He won't listen is why!" Jacob exclaimed, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I sighed, "Alright Jake, I'm in with you. My sisters will probably do the same. But promise me something, that when this is all over you and Sam combine your packs back together."

Jacob held me close and looked into my eyes, "Remember that time when we'd just met and we went into the woods to talk?"

I nodded, confused on why he was bringing back the early days.

He kissed me on the nose, "Do you remember what you said to me?"

I was distracted by the close proximity of Jake's lips to mine, "Hm?" I asked.

He just laughed, "You told me that you never make promises you can't keep. And Melanie, that's my answer to you."

With that, he released me, leaving me standing there, looking like an idiot was I was fully aroused. And the bad thing about it was, he knew, Jake was just doing it to torture me.

He threw a grin over his shoulder along with the words, "The pack and I are gonna go to the Cullens', you can come if you want to."

I grumbled as I got my change of clothes to go to the Cullens' house. When was the last time I got laid?

I sure was missing that nine-inch rod of pleasure that happened to be situated in Jacob's pants.

Dropping the kids off at Billy's house, the two of us ran over to the Cullen house.

* * *

Melanie was still upset with me for ditching her in her time of sexual need. I held back a snicker, it was nice to know that I was the one who had her squirming with arousal instead of the other way around – the way it usually was.

We happened to be the last ones to arrive but the meeting hadn't started yet.

After getting dressed, Melanie and I knocked on the door and Bella answered. She smiled at me and gave Melanie a hug.

"Hey guys, come on in! And congrats on the new pack Jake." She told me and I couldn't help but smile.

I was the new Alpha of my own pack and it was freaking awesome.

Both the Cullens and _my_ pack were seated in numerous places around the room just waiting for someone to start – either Carlisle or me.

Since I had no idea why these vampires were actually here, I let Carlisle start this one.

But before he begun to speak he asked Emmett, "Where is Rosalie?"

Emmett shrugged, "Went off shopping a couple hours ago. Said she'd be back for the meeting though."

Just at that moment, the normally well-dressed, cool Rosalie came in with wind-blown hair and her clothes slightly rumpled.

I wasn't the only one to notice her disarray but no one said anything. She just smiled apologetically to Carlisle and took a seat beside Emmett.

"I have spoken to Aro, Caius and Marcus and they would not tell me the exact reason for their journey down here but they do assure us that we are innocent until proven guilty. This leads me to believe that do think that we did something to violate vampire laws."

With my arm around Mel, I asked him, "And can you think of anything that might interest the Volturi?"

Carlisle just shook his head, "I can't think of one thing. We have been following the laws; I guess this is just one of their ploys to intimidate us into joining them."

"Why would the Volturi want you to join them?" Melanie asked.

"Because the Volturi mainly has vampires with special abilities. They've had their eye on Jasper, Alice and I for a long time, and recently Bella. It's also because we are the largest coven after them and they fear us rebelling against them." Edward answered her question.

There was a silent vibration and we all looked to the source of the noise. It was Rosalie.

She got up and walked out the door excusing herself from the meeting while answering her cell phone.

When she walked past us I got a whiff of her scent and sneezed. Her scent confused me, it was her normal sickly-sweet vampire smell but she also had another on her. It was the scent of something that I never smelt before; was human, yet it wasn't at the same time.

While I pondered the scent Rosalie walked back in with an apologetic smile on once again.

"Sorry about that everyone." She said we continued with the meeting.

I wasn't able to focus because I got a strange feeling that Rosalie was up to something. She didn't even insult me once she we'd gotten here.

When there was a break in the meeting and everyone was having their own side conversations I said, loud and clear, across the room to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, geez, lay off the moose would ya? You're starting to look a little big around the hips."

Normally she would answer back with something like, 'Would you like for me to bite you instead?' But all she did was scowl at me and kept quiet.

Then I decided to take the bull by the horns, or in her case, the bitch by the nipples and said, "Whose scent is that on you Rosalie? I've never smelt anything quite like that."

She froze and looked nervously around at the rest of the family and my pack.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about. I was at the mall all day, I probably brushed up against someone."

Edward stared at her then his eyebrows creased, "Why can't I read your mind Rose?"

Then he looked to Bella, "Are you blocking her from me?"

Bella looked to Edward with a smile, "I think you should tell them Rose. I can't keep your secret much longer."

If she could, I bet Rosalie would have looked nauseous.

Since she didn't reply Bella answered for her, "Rose is thinking of adopting a child," she said with a slight squeal.

Everyone looked at Rosalie surprised, but happy. Emmett looked at her and said with a gleam in his eye, "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

Rosalie looked pained, "I was supposed to block her thoughts because she didn't want Edward to find out and tell Emmett before everything was finalized," Bella said.

"Bella," Rosalie choked out, "please, stop."

Bella, along with everyone else in the room looked confused, "All that I told you Bella was a lie."

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm the reason the Volturi are here."

I ground my teeth; whatever she did endangered everyone I cared about. I snarled at her and she actually shrunk back from me, which was very uncharacteristic of her.

"What did you do?" I snarled. Melanie held my bicep and squeezed slightly, I ignored her and directed my anger at the leech.

She stayed silent, "What did you do?!" I yelled at her.

"Don't yell at her Jacob!" Emmett roared at me.

Rosalie started to sob tearless cries, "I- I- I lost control. I didn't mean to and I ended up attacking a woman. A pregnant woman."

She took a shuddering breath before continuing, "I didn't finish drinking from her and she went into labor. She didn't survive but the baby did. The baby is… he is… half-vampire and I think the Volturi are here because they think that I turned a child."

My mouth dropped, "Where is the child?" asked Carlisle, who even looked a little surprised.

"With CPS, he has no one and I asked the agent if I could adopt him. I didn't want to tell anyone until the adoption was finalized."

"Well, now that we know why they're here, we just need to convince them that the child isn't a full vampire but a hybrid." Carlisle said.

He looked to me and said, "Will you be there when we talk to them? Marcus happens to fear werewolves and it would keep them more well-behaved if they knew there were wolves there."

I looked at my pack and didn't see anyone rather upset with the events and nodded, "You can count on us Carlisle."

* * *

**Thanks to my (10!) reviewers!**

_lionandthelamblove7: _Well sorry I disappointed you; no vampire-ass-kicking in this one. It should be coming up soon.

_danie568: _Aw man, I hate you. I would have loved to go! Oh well, glad you're feeling better though.

_EvenstarSinger: _Did it meet you expectations?

_Alice.1995: _Oh I don't know if they'll be friends again. Who knows?

_NOelly: _Lol, I'm happy to do that!

_Leah Alice Emily Whitlock: _Omg, can't wait to read it!

_EclipseLover 97: _Thank you so much!

_Twid-Tard: _I was worried it was going to be too Breaking-Dawn-like but I tried my best to make it my own. And the only way I have trouble describing is becasue these are characters that everyone knows and I don't want to make anyone mad by describing them wrong. And about Chaska, he's not going to be a big part in the story - I'm sorry to say - so I guess I didn't really put much into describing him besides the basics.

_jacobblackismineduh: _Then you're going to love the sequel!

_visitor - Litonya Bentlee: _You're welcome! And I'm glad I could make you smile, and I'm very sorry for your loss.


	36. Getting Ready for a Fight

**A/N: So I just realized that I haven't updated for a week. I wish I could update more often but I can't because I don't have the time. But since it's the weekend, I am now updating. This chapter is setting up the fight in the next one then after that I'll write a couple chapters to wrap up the story. So overall there should be about five more chapters. Thanks for sticking with me through all this time everyone!**

**Also I don't own any of the Twilight stuff and yada yada yada. I just like to mess with the characters. Sorry if this seems so Breaking Dawn-ish. **

**Everyone we hit 100 reviews! Yay!!!! Party!!!! Thanks to all that reviewed and to #100 _YANIsweetness7._**

Read** B-)**

Review** :-O**

and** &**

Enjoy** :-D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36: Getting Ready for a Fight**

_In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all impatient, waiting  
We live and we learn to take..._

_One step at at time_

'One Step at a Time' by Jordin Sparks

It had been a few days since Rosalie announced that she'd killed the pregnant mother.

I was deeply saddened by these events but I knew had to be strong, knowing that if I were to show weakness, the pack might not see me fit to be the Alpha Female.

I could tell my kids were feeling pretty neglected so Jake and I decided to take them out for a family day on the beach.

I was making, what felt like, hundreds of sandwiches.

Cassandra and Chaska were running around somewhere in the house and I could faintly hear their feet pattering.

What I _didn't_ hear was Jacob coming up behind me. He took me from behind and squeezed.

I jumped and let out a small squeal. The knife I had in my hand slipped and I cut myself.

"Oh crap, ow, ow, ow!" I said, even though the wound was healing quickly.

Jacob was around me, looking me in the eye in the next second. He held me tightly by the shoulders, "Melanie? Melanie? I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean to frighten you, are you okay honey?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

I pouted, "You made me cut myself. I want you to kiss my boo-boo."

I told him in my sad kiddie voice that Cassie loves to use when she doesn't get her way.

Jacob laughed and leant his head down to my forearm kissing it slightly. Just the simple touch of his lips on my skin had my body preparing for action.

I groaned and stepped away from him, "What's wrong?" he asked me.

I shook my head as I tried to clear the fog out of my mind and get my thoughts together.

"Damn it Jacob, you're too damn sexy!" I told him while he laughed.

"And what are you missy?" he asked as he pulled me close to him.

I just shrugged, "I don't know, a sexy beast? A love machine?"

"What's a love machine Mommy? I'm a love machine! I love you and Daddy and Chaska and Embry!" came in little Cassie.

I was promptly reminded that we were not alone in the house anymore. That Jacob and I could no longer have foreplay in the kitchen then sex in the bed, or on the stairs – one time we only made it that far.

"Don't worry about it little one. Just be excited that we're going to the beach today." Jacob said to his little princess.

Cassandra beamed up at him, "I'm so happy to go because Embry said that you and Mommy have been neglecting us and if you don't stop the CPX will come and get me and Chaska."

Jacob growled and I smiled; I knew that Embry meant no harm with the statement but being Jacob's little girl he just couldn't let it go.

He mumbled, "Embry you dickweed."

"What Daddy?" asked Cassandra. Jacob's eyes widened, not thinking that she had heard him. So I helped him out, "Daddy said that Embry is a dear friend."

She tilted her head and shrugged, accepting what I said.

She ran out of the room and started playing around with Chaska.

Jacob pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Embry won't be here for a while. You and I could…" Jacob trailed off while he ran his hands down my body.

I shivered and was about to give into him and his amazing touch when a thought occured to me, "And who would watch the kids?" I asked.

He just shrugged, "They'll be fine for a few minutes."

I laughed and shook my head, "No Jake, we can't do that. You don't want the CPX to come get our kids, now do you?" I asked with a smile.

Jacob smiled back, "Yeah I guess not. I swear I'm gonna forbid Embry from seeing Cassandra if he keeps putting those kind of things in her head."

I punched Jake in the arm then continued to pack our food for the day, "You know he means no harm by it. And it would be absolute torture for you to keep those two apart. Embry practically lives here now. And you don't want little Cassie to be depressed do you?"

Jake pouted and shook his head, "Good," I told him and handed him the basket.

"Now be a good husband and daddy and go put this in the car. Then round up the kids so that we can spend some family time with them."

Jacob just nodded and went to go do what I said. He was still pouting, and that made me laugh.

I think I should be in jail because I love that big kid named Jacob.

* * *

We arrived at the beach and as soon as the car stopped the little munchkins ran out of the car, screaming like a bunch of banshees.

I shook my head and laughed at them. What was with kids and screaming at the top of their lungs?

I looked over to Melanie who'd just pulled off the shirt and shorts she had on to reveal her black halter bathing suit **[Suit on Profile!].**

My mouth watered as soon as I saw her perfect golden skin. I thought of all the things I could do to that perfect body when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Jake! What's up?" yelled out Embry. Behind him was the rest of my pack. This day out counted as a team building exercise; or the fact that we wanted to relax before the tough times with the Volturi.

I greeted all of the pack along with Melanie's sisters, who were now part of the pack.

A couple of days ago Leah and Wendy battled it out for the position of Beta and Leah won, just by a little.

Wendy took it better than I would have thought. She congratulated Leah and Leah was actually courteous enough to say that it was a good fight.

There must be something in the water because I would not have believed those two to be friends. But here they were, checking out the local guys.

All in all, it was a good time. The guys spoke of sports and strategies on how to defeat the Volturi, while the girls discussed clothes and other womanly things then moved on to talk about how to defeat the Volturi.

Eventually after a few hours of fun, we all gathered around a campfire while the sun set behind us and discussed the Volturi.

The last of the humans left when there was a slight rustling in the woods across the street from the beach.

Normally I wouldn't have thought anything about it but the scent of vampire caught my attention.

The entire pack was on edge and looked at me for a command. This was the time, the time for my first order as their new Alpha.

I've thought of this moment many times but every time I imagined it, I always saw myself making the wrong decision or choking and because os that, someone gets hurt.

It was nothing like that in reality. My instincts kicked in and I raised a hand to signal for them to hold their positions.

I could hear the vampire still when we did. Faintly I could also hear my kids playing in the water.

All the sounds and smells seemed to crash down on me at this time. Yet I was able to focus on what I needed to do.

Then there was a splash from behind us and the scream of Cassandra wrung out. Embry shot up from his seat and looked at me quickly as to ask permission to go. I nodded at him and in a second he transformed and started to chase after the bloodsucker that had my daughter.

I was amazed at how calm I was. I knew if this would have happened when Sam was still my Alpha, all hell would have broken loose and I would have done anything to get her back.

But I trusted Embry. He was my best friend and the imprint of my daughter. He would risk his life to ensure her safety. And I guess that's what made me so calm, that I could trust my pack with my life and they could do the same with me.

I looked over to Melanie and said, "Get Chaska and keep him safe. Ana, Wendy, go with her. The rest of you follow me."

There were sounds of agreement and Melanie quickly transformed, as did her sisters, to gather Chaska up and take him to safety.

We formed a V as the pack and I ran into the woods to find the vampire that was there.

I caught scent of him and ran as fast as I could towards the origin of the smell.

The pack followed me as closely as they could, but we all stop mid stride when we saw the leech in a clearing.

He was of average size and was nothing special to me. But I apparently I was wrong because with an outstretched hand, the blonde vampire had us suspended where we were.

I growled at him and he just smiled, "Come to the Cullens' house in three hours if you ever want to see you little girl again."

With that the bloodsucker turned and ran away. We stayed there, floating in the air until he was far enough away from us, then we were released from his hold.

I scoffed at him; he was probably miles away from here now. And I could only think that he was a coward.

From the slight fear that was in his eyes, I had no doubt that he feared us. He looked like a young one, so he probably hasn't seen a wolf before.

The Volturi were from Italy; shape shifters haven't been there for the past thirty thousand years. And there was a good reason too; they were clearly out numbered with all the vampires there. So they moved to different parts of the world. You could say that they were the first shape shifters and we all originated from them. That's why you rarely find a pale wolf because we're all somewhat Italian.

I growled out in frustration. It finally dawned upon me, when Embry came back with sad and frustrated thoughts, that they had my daughter.

_"I'm sorry Jake. I tried my best. This vampire he… he like, stopped me in midair and the other one got away. I tried to chase after them but they were already too far gone."_

I looked over to Embry who had his head bowed down in submission to me. He felt like he'd failed me but I didn't feel that way at all.

_"Don't worry about Em. You tried your best and that's all we can ask that you do."_

He looked up at me and smiled. I tried to smile but it fell flat. They had my daughter, how dare they?!

They would pay for what they've done. I don't care if those bloodsuckers are the most powerful ones in the world, I'll kill them all to get my baby girl back.

---

After reporting back to Melanie and her sisters what happened, the whole pack journeyed over to the Cullens' house. We still had two hours left until we were supposed to report to the clearing to face the Volturi.

As soon as I walked into the huge white house I was nearly ran over by Alice who was hugging me around my waist. For that was only as far as she could go.

"I'm so sorry Jake! I only saw them take Cassandra a while ago, but obviously, it's too late now!"

I patted her shoulder awkwardly and said, "It's alright Alice. No one blames you."

She released me then looked up into my face, "Thank you Jacob, thank you for understanding."

She smiled then walked back into Jasper's embrace.

All the Cullens were uneasy and jittery. Which was unlike them since they were able to look like stone if they stayed in one position too long.

Rosalie was nowhere to be found and I couldn't help but grind my teeth. This was _her_ freaking fault and she wasn't even here.

Just then the door burst open and in walked the person of my anger. She walked past me and I glared. She kept her head down and went straight over to Carlisle.

I had just now noticed the little bundle in her arms. The little boy had blonde hair and green eyes.

Rosalie smiled at each of us, especially Emmett and said, "Everyone, this is Aaron, and it is now official. I am now his adoptive mother." She beamed at everyone and at no one in particular at the same time. She was just the happiest thing in the world at the moment. Too bad I had to ruin it for her.

"_This_ is what's causing all our trouble?" I asked her.

Her smiled faded, "He is not a _thing_. His name is Aaron and you will treat him like you treat us. He's family now," she replied while smiling down at the toddler she held in her arms.

I growled, "You said you bit a pregnant woman, this child is no baby."

"That's why the orphanage was so happy to have him off their hands, he grew too fast and they didn't want to deal with having to explain to possible adoptive parents what was going on with the child."

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Carlisle, "What do we do now?" I asked.

Carlisle looked from Rose, to my pack, to Aaron then back to Rose.

"I believe the only thing we can do now, is wait for the Volturi to arrive then explain to them that this is not a vampire child but a half vampire instead."

"And what are the odds that they'll listen to us?" asked Melanie, who was holding a now sleeping Chaska.

"The odds aren't very good. But I hope that we do get the chance to at least let them hear his heartbeat. If not, I'm afraid we'll have to fight them."

I rolled my head, tension in my shoulders and neck, and sighed. "Well, I guess it's settled then. We wait, then when they arrive we explain, and if they don't listen, we'll attack."

* * *

**Thanks to my (9!) reviewers!**

_EvenstarSinger: _Yeah, well, I love screwing with the characters. I'm like a mad scientist when it comes to my stories. Lol.

_danie568: _Nice! My Christmas was great actually, even though we were broke. And I wish I could get on a sugar rush, I haven't been on one since I was like 8.

_EclipseLover97: _Thank you so much!

_Twit-Tard: _Yeah, I was thinking of doing a story on him, but I don't know. Yeah, shocker, I know.

_jacobblackismineduh: _Oh, they will eventually! I know, I just want Rose and Emmett to be happy becasue maybe she won't be such a bitch if she finally has a kid.

_Leah Alice Emily Whitlock: _Yep, his name is Aaron. I changed it because you recommended it. It was orginally going to be a girl so I had to go back and edit the previous chapter so it could be a boy. Yep, you did that. See the power of reviewing? Lol.

_Anime. Freak. 00001: (Sorry they won't let me type your name the right way) _I know, I hate them too. But they're great to use if you want to make another problem to solve. Just trying to make the story a little bit longer. I want to hit 40 chapters!

_YANIsweetness7: _Haha! I think it was time for Jake to tease Mel instead of the other way around.

_xmukax: _She does believe he's a good Alpha, she just doesn't want him to get hurt and she won't get to see him as often becasue being Alpha is a lot of time. But since she's Alpha female, it's all good!


	37. The Beasts We Are

**A/N: So herr it is, the fight you guys have been waiting for. I just have to say this is probably my favorite chapter. I loved the way it turned out. And if I wasn't so OCD (having to have my story end on an even number like 40) I would have ended the story here. But I'm not that mean, I will definitely give you a heads-up when it's the last chapter. So, I'm hoping to stop it at 40, but I don't know if I can sqeeze 3 more chapters out of this story. Let's see, I'm just excited to start with Cassie's story. **

**Read B-)**

**Review :-O**

**and &**

**Enjoy :-D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 37: The Beasts We Are**

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your feats aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

'Hero' by Mariah Carey

So there we were. Standing in the clearance on the Cullens' property, waiting.

Rosalie was smiling at an energetic Aaron, who was running around like a kid normally would. Emmett surprised me by ignoring the little boy. I thought he would be excited to finally have a kid but he hasn't cracked a smile since Rose confessed.

I rolled my eyes at whatever problems they may be having. All I knew was that we needed to convince the Volturi that Aaron was nothing but a normal – or as normal as he could get – kid.

And if that didn't work, I guess we'd be having a barbeque soon.

My pack and I were in our wolf forms; they were all ready for my command because we caught the scent of a whole lot of vampires coming through the woods towards us.

There was growling and snarling, from who exactly, was unknown. My focus was on the three head vamps – Aro, Caius and Marcus.

When they came into view I looked to Bella and she nodded. Doing her thing, she covered each of us with her little protection bubble.

Aro met Carlisle in between the two covens and they shook hands. Carlisle tried his best to make the contact brief but Aro caught his intentions anyway.

"Preparing to attack, old friend?" he asked Carlisle.

Carlisle seemed calm even though we had just lost the element of surprise, "Only if you attack first."

Aro smiled at Carlisle as if he'd just received a threat from a three year old. "Oh dear Carlisle. I assure you we are not here for violence, we are only here to glance at this child in question."

Carlisle nodded faintly then motioned for Rosalie to come over with Aaron in her arms.

"As you can see Aro, this child is not one of vampiric origins. He is in fact, half human as well as half vampire."

Aro seemed very interested in the toddler. He walked over to touch his cheek but Rosalie pulled him away with a growl.

Aro broke out of a sort of trance and said with a smile, "If you do not mind me asking, how was this child made? This hybrid of species."

Rosalie was about to answer when there was a growl from Edward.

We all looked towards him while he and Aro seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Don't tell him anything Rose," he said with a snarl.

Confused, I looked in between the two.

Aro, no longer smiling, looked towards Rosalie and said, "Rose, my dear, I ask again. How did this child come to be?"

Rosalie looked from Aro to Edward and back.

"I- I don't think I want to tell you." She finally said while backing her way into the protective circle of Bella's powers.

Carlisle also came back into the protective bubble and all were tense. All the vampires seemed to understand what was happening but I was utterly confused.

_"Aro wants to know how Aaron was created because he wants an army for himself. If Rosalie told him what happened, there would be millions of hybrids running around in a few years."_ Came Melanie's soothing voice.

I was shocked and disgusted by the notion that Aro would want to do such a thing to innocent people.

I growled loudly, glaring at the opposing coven.

As if just realizing we were there – which is hard to do, since we're the size of horses – Aro's coven seemed to shrink back.

They've honestly never seen one of our kind up close before. They probably have no idea what we're capable of. And I was glad, for ones who are in fear, are so much easier to take down.

Aro swallowed – such a human thing to do for such an old vampire – and said with a voice that didn't show his fear, "We demand that you tell us how this child was created."

"Why should we Aro?" asked Alice in her little pixie voice. If you were blind and just listening to what was going on, you would have thought a child asked that question. A very scary child, that is.

"That is none of your concern." Marcus replied as he stepped forward. Seth growled at him.

Marcus's face showed his fear but his body went rigid with determination to not shrink away from us.

Caius came over and grabbed Aro's hand, letting him know of his thoughts.

With a smile, one that put me on edge, Aro looked towards me and said, "If you do not want to tell us how this child was created, then I believe there is something we have that will change your mind."

A small blonde girl, that Edward told us that must be Jane, came forward holding a struggling Cassandra in her arms.

"Daddy! Mommy! Embry!" she yelled out with tears running down her face.

Jane brushed them away and shushed her. As if that was going to comfort her. It just made her cry harder.

My heart squeezed seeing my little girl like that. Embry rushed forward but I ordered, _"Stop!"_

His body froze; Embry was about two steps from coming out of Bella's protective bubble.

He growled at me but understood that his actions could have caused someone to get hurt.

Aro smiled evilly, "Now that you know what is at stake, would you like to tell us what we want to know?"

Edward looked towards me for an answer. Even though it killed me to do so, I knew what I had to do.

I shook my head at Edward, letting him know to keep his ground.

Edward relayed my answer to Aro, "No, we will not allow you to know how Aaron came to be."

Aro shrugged nonchalantly, even though his rigid shoulders showed he was furious.

"Fine, if that is the way you want it to go…" he trailed off. Aro looked over to Jane where she nodded and looked into Cassie's eyes.

My little girl started to twist and squirm in Jane's hold and started to cry out in pain.

My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest. Edward told me what Jane was able to do, it was one of the main reasons why Bella had us protected. She was causing pain to my little angel.

Embry looked at me desperately, he wanted to do something but I couldn't allow him to do it.

Noticing that we hadn't made any motion to do something, Jane must have increased the pain because Cassandra started to scream bloody murder.

I fell to the ground, the screams of my princess weakening me. Jasper was doing his best to calm her down but it was futile.

Embry was howling out in pain. His imprint was in pain, so no doubt he was as well – mentally, emotionally and physically.

It lasted for all of thirty seconds when I could take it no longer.

In my head, I yelled as loudly as I could, hoping to drown out Cassie's screams. I ordered my pack, _"Attack! Kill them all!"_

We all ran forward, I was the first to reach to Jane. I could feel that she was trying to penetrate the bubble Bella had us in but she couldn't.

I ripped her arms off that were still clutching Cassandra. Embry came behind me and put her on her back.

"_Take her to the house with Esme."_ I told him, _"Then come back here and kick their asses."_

Embry nodded and ran off with Cassie on his back.

I looked towards Jane who'd reattached her arms and was glaring at me.

I lunged at her and with one sweep, took her head right off. Jasper had started a fire that looked like those huge bonfires that college kids did in celebration.

I picked her head up by the hair while she cursed at me and flung it in the fire. Hearing her screams brought peace to my heart, knowing she was suffering for what she did to my baby girl.

I looked behind me to see that the Cullens were fighting the Volturi. Quil and Seth protected Bella while she concentrated on protecting us all.

Like I was informed earlier, 90% of the Volturi had special powers. But with Bella protecting us, their efforts were fruitless.

I captured Jane's body and threw it into the fire as well. The purple smoke that emitted from it burned my lungs but I knew it was just the beginning of our victory.

The three leaders snuck away and ran for their lives. But there was no way that I was letting them escape.

I sent up a howl, alerting my pack to follow me.

All you heard was growling and snarling as we chased down Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Caius was first, Leah leaped and caught hold of his ankle and pulled him down. She dismembered him with the help of Wendy and they both carried the body parts back to the clearing to have it burned.

The next one was Marcus, Paul took him down and he actually begged for his life. Begged for us to let him go and promised to never return here. If this was a different situation I would have laughed but it wasn't. Paul looked to me and I nodded.

As we continued to search for Aro, all I heard were the cries of Marcus as Paul carried him off to his death.

It was only Melanie and I. The only other wolf that wasn't accounted for was Ana and she was back protecting my kids with Esme.

Melanie was faster than me so at the moment I happened to be trailing her. She caught a hold of Aro but he flung her into a nearby tree.

I heard her rib crack as she cried out in pain.

I ran over to her, _"Mel, honey? Are you alright?"_

She just smiled up at me,_ "I'll be fine baby. Just go get Aro okay? I'll be fine…"_ she trailed off, then she blacked out.

I could feel the fear and pain in my heart as I howled out for someone to come help her.

I could hear laughing behind me. I turned around slowly with a deep growl that seemed to echo in the quiet forest.

Behind me was Aro with an evil smile on his face.

"I don't understand why my brother was so afraid of you. I guess we confused you with the _real_ werewolves that live in the forest near to our home. _They're_ the real animals; you are nothing but a shape shifter. _They're_ the ones who are heartless beasts while you sit here worrying over your fallen whore. What? Sad because you'll never get such a good lay from her again?"

I growled louder and started to circle him while he laughed, "I cannot believe that we were actually cautious of you. You may have been able to take down my brothers but I was always the strongest. I assure you, I won't be so simple."

The circle that I was making around him closed while he continued with his tirade. I let him, the more distracted he was, the more likely I was to get him off guard.

"It was also the most hilarious thing in the world to see you crumble on your knees because your little girl was suffering. Such powerful beasts, but your hearts make you soft. Maybe that is why our hearts beat no longer, it shows just who is the most dominant creature."

My circle was only a few feet around him. I was so close that my tail occasionally brushed his leg. But he was too caught up in boasting he didn't realize what danger he was in.

When the last word left his mouth, I attacked. I leapt onto his back and dug my claws into this marble skin.

He cried out in agony as my paws left bloodless gashes in his back. I raised a paw and brought it down on him with such force that his upper body was severed from his lower half.

He tried to crawl away but I dragged him back to me.

I breathed in his face and watched the realization hit him, he was about to die; after living so long, he was about to die because of his cockiness.

The fight left his eyes, as if to say, 'Yes, kill me, I deserve it for my foolish actions.'

You didn't have to ask me twice. I brought my paw down and decapitated him.

There were the sounds of paws and feet making their way over to where I was. My pack came up to me and carried back Aro's remains to be burned.

Carlisle lifted Melanie in his arms and ran her back to the house for treatment.

I was then left alone in the woods, thinking about what brought me here. I looked up to the sky to see the full moon. It had started to rain and the drops of water hit my face in a soothing rhythm. I smiled.

Lifting my head straight up into the sky, I howled. The chorus of my brothers and sisters soon joined me. And we all howled at the moon like the beasts we were.

* * *

**Thanks to my (7!) reviewers!**

_EclipseLover97: _Thankies! :)

_jacobblackismineduh: _Yeah, me too.

_visitor - litonya bentlee!!! :): _That's a great idea! The last few chapters could be some much needed fluff between the two! Yay! Inspiration!

_Anime. Freak. 00001: _I like it, short and sweet.

_Leah Alice Emily Whitlock: _Hey, no problemo. Glad to help. And I like taking names from reviewers becasue it makes them feel like they had an imput in the story.

_Samlanova: _Thanks, I don't really hate Edward, he's just too perfect. I just hate Bella, that's why I'm so totally TEAM JACOB!

_xmukax: _Yeah, even bitches like Rose needs happiness.


	38. Waking Up

**A/N: So this chapter came out of no where. I had no intention of letting be this way but the idea just popped in my head and I coud _not_ ignore it. I hope you like this story because it is amazingly long. Normally my stories are around 3000 words and that's with that author's note and my reviewer responses. But this was 3179 words by itself. So I do hope you enjoy this story and really tell me what you think. **

**2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE END!**

Read **B-)**

Review **:-O**

and **&**

Enjoy **:-D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 38: Waking Up**

_She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
There but for the grace of God go I_

'Ave Maria' by Beyonce

I was in a meadow. And in this meadow was a picnic table but there was no one there and no picnic basket.

I frowned. It seemed like I came here everyday for the same reason. To see if any people were finally going to appear and keep me company.

Those people that I wanted were my family. I wanted Jacob and Chaska and Cassandra too. I missed them all, along with the rest of my family, my sisters, my parents and the rest of the pack.

I wondered why I was here, it seemed like I haven't seen them in a while. But I still knew everything that was happening to them.

This was the magic of the meadow; I'd come here everyday to hear their voices. They would tell me about my day and ask me desperately to wake up.

I guess that's what I was doing, taking a long nap. But every time I tried to wake up I couldn't. It was really frustrating because there were times that my family would ask so desperately that they started to cry.

And when they did the sunny meadow would grow dark gray clouds and start to rain. I would get soaked but there was nowhere I could go.

Sometimes I cried along with them, sometimes I tried desperately to wake up so that I could wrap my arms around Ana, or Cassie or ever Jake and comfort them.

I waited because I knew it was almost time. It was like clockwork, they always came and talked to me at this time of day. And sometimes at night they would come to wish me a goodnight.

Even though it seemed so routine, today I was going to break this schedule that I had, here, in this peaceful meadow.

Today, I was going to wake up. No matter what the cost, or how much it hurt; I was finally going to see my family again.

When I was about to become restless from the silence of the meadow, I heard a voice. It was one that I often got confused with Jacob's voice. But his deep voice cracked a few times when he got excited or sad. I knew it was my little boy Chaska.

I wanted to cry; I knew I'd been away for a while if my little baby was going through puberty. Boys went through this stage around 13-15 didn't they? Did that mean I was out for 15 years? No, it couldn't be. Being a werewolf, especially a werewolf surrounded by vampires all the time, made him grow quickly. So could I have been out for about 5 years?

Either way I wanted to cry, that was too long without seeing everyone I cared for. Entirely too long.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling? Well guess what happened today? I transformed Mom. I changed into a wolf today. I was mad at Cassandra because she was in my room moving things around and I just exploded. It hurt in the beginning but Dad was there to help me out. The pack helped me out too. I'm russet colored just like Dad but I have black on the tips of my tail and nose and paws. I guess that part is from you. Isn't this awesome? Paul said that I shouldn't have changed until I reached 16 so I guess I'm only a four year old in a teenager's body."

He chuckled deeply and I couldn't help but smile. My little boy changed today!

But the smile quickly fell off my face; did he say a _four_ year old in a teenager's body? I had been out of it for _four years?!_

It couldn't be, no, today was the day I was waking up. I concentrated so hard until I felt like my face was about to explode.

I took a gasping breath and leaned my back against the table part of the bench.

Then in came sounds and Chaska growled, "Cassie, it's my turn with Mom, I'm not done talking to her yet!"

"Oh shut up CW, you're not her only child you know. I have stuff I need to tell her too so hurry up!" Said my little girl. She no longer sounded like a small child, she sounded like a woman.

I put my face in my hands and cried, I was missing out on their lives. Why did I have to be asleep so long? Why couldn't I wake up? Didn't I just have a cracked rib? Why was this happening?

I cried so hard that my body shook with my sobs.

"Fine Cassie, go ahead, I'll just talk to her later tonight." There were steps and shuffling then I could hear Cassie's voice loud and clear.

"Mom you'll never believe what has happened. Well I guess I should tell you a little bit more since you may have forgotten. I just turned three even though I look like a freaking fifteen year old. It's so awesome Mom, I have _boobs_ now! Embry won't stop looking at me and I'm getting all these tingly feelings for him in the pit of my stomach. I don't want to tell Dad about it because he wouldn't understand, you know? Oh, I also got my period. It's so annoying because I get all these cramps and stuff but it's okay because Rose and Alice are helping me out. Well when Rose isn't praising Aaron for being such a smart little ten year old and everything."

"Cassie honey, can I please have a word with your mother now?" The new voice rattled my soul. It broke through the pity party I was having for myself.

It was Jacob, he sounded so hard; not like the carefree man I used to know.

"Sure Daddy. Bye Mom, I love you. Wake up soon, 'kay?"

With that she skipped out the room and there was the sound of a kiss. Probably Cassandra kissing Jacob on the cheek, I smiled slightly, I guess she was still a Daddy's girl, just like her Momma.

His steps were slow and soft, like a predator approaching his prey. I nearly jumped out my skin when he spoke because he was so close to me so suddenly.

"Melanie my love. I miss you more and more everyday. It's so hard without you here. Without you seeing your children grow, or without hearing your beautiful voice." There was a pause as he started to get all choked up.

The clear blue sky developed some clouds and I looked up, waiting for it to happen, waiting for it to start raining.

He continued, "Erin came back, told us she found Sebastian and Aphrodite. They're living in Germany now. Living happily ever after and though I'm happy for her I couldn't help but be jealous. Because I know that that should be us, we should be happy watching our children grow into young adults but I'm the only one seeing them. Damn it, I don't even know it you can_ hear_ me. It scares me because Edward isn't picking up anything in your mind. I heard him talk to Carlisle about it, they think you're brain dead Mel. _Brain dead._ I started to deny it the first few years but now, after four years, I don't know. I mean, you could be in pain right now and I wouldn't even know. I- I was talking to Carlisle about taking you out of your misery. But I'm so hesitant because in my heart – through our imprint – I know you're still there but my brain is telling me something different and I don't know what to do Mel. I wish you were here, you would know what to do."

He started to cry; I could feel my heart break with the sobs that came from him.

The sky darkened quickly and started to pelt me with rain. Something happened that never had before. The rain came down so hard that it actually stung me when it landed. It was so painful to be standing there in the rain but there were no trees or any shelter to go to.

I could do nothing but stand there and take the pain of the rain.

"Please Melanie, I'm begging you. Wake up; I don't think I can live any longer without you. The kids can only keep be going for so long, I don't know what I'm gonna do if you don't wake up. I feel like I'm just going through the motions of life, not really living because my heart and soul is laying down right here. You're my heart and soul Mel. I love you so much it hurts to see you like this."

I stood up and looked up into the sky. I tried my best with the rain hitting me in the eyes but I didn't care if I went blind.

I yelled up to the sky, "I'm here Jacob! I love you too! Please don't give up on me!"

Then I curled up on the ground and chanted in my head over and over, 'Wake up, Melanie. Wake up!'

It went on like this for what seemed like another four years but soon the sky started to clear. It was weird because I could still hear Jacob's soft cries.

The sun came out from the cloudy sky and shone down upon me. It warmed my skin and I stood back up smiling.

I kept the mantra up, 'Wake up, Melanie. Wake up!'

Soon, like glass, the sky started to break and then in a few moments I felt like I was being teleported through space and time. I saw flashes of colors as I moved through this weird teleportation.

It came to a screeching halt and I was surrounded by darkness. I could still hear Jacob beside me crying but I also felt his heat. I could also hear the heart monitor as well as people downstairs trying to live life normally but couldn't because they were sad for me.

I was back in my body! I was no longer in that peaceful meadow that seemed so much like a beautiful prison.

Now all I had to do was find where my body parts were again and tell them to move.

The heart monitor picked up and Jacob stopped. He squeezed my hand as I found my eyes. I tried to open them but they were so heavy I felt like giving up.

But Jacob broke through my urge to quit, "Mel, Melanie? Are you waking up baby? Come on, do it for me, do it for your family. You can do it sweetheart."

The heart monitor started to beep wildly as I found my hands and squeezed Jacob's to let him know I was alive and kicking.

He let out a sound of joy and started yelling, "Everyone! She's waking up! Melanie is waking up!"

The room was soon filled with voices, all cheering me on. I could hear my sisters crying, my children were at my other hand and they sounded like they were crying as well.

Edward was somewhere in the room probing through my thoughts, "Well she isn't brain dead, that's for sure."

With all these people cheering me on, I found the strength to find my limbs and flexed them appreciatively.

My eyes fluttered, for a split second I saw the room then my heavy eyelids dropped down on me again.

I made a noise of frustration deep in my chest and tried again. This time I caught glimpse of the room for more than two seconds before my eyelids fell again.

I let out a gust of air and I heard Jacob laugh by my side but I felt his tears falling on my arm, "Such a trooper Melanie. You can do it, we're all rooting for you."

With one last try, because my energy was depleting rapidly, I tried to open them again.

This time they stayed open for more than a few seconds. They stayed open long enough for my vision to clear and for me to see everyone.

The Cullens looked the same of course but my family looked so much older and wiser.

Ana had her thick red hair into a messy bun on top of her head and she smiled at me when my gaze landed on her. Her gray eyes were dark with emotion and tears and I think I smiled back at her because she started to cry harder.

Wendy had cut her long blond hair into a bob that framed her heart shaped face. It made her look like a sophisticated buisness woman and no longer like the college party girl.

My parents looked the same, just grayer and with more wrinkles. Grandma Lee amazingly actually looked younger. She had no wrinkles on her skin and her red hair was a vibrant color again. I guess she discovered the miracle of plastic surgery.

Then I turned to my children. Chaska was almost as tall as his father and his black hair was cut short. His hazel eyes were more yellow now as he looked at me with tears that he refused to let fall because he was such a manly-man.

My beautiful daughter was just that. She looked like a model with her brown hair sweeping her shoulders and her green eyes sparkling as she let the tears run down her face.

I left the best for last, the love of my life. He looked more rugged, like he's just spent the last four years living off the forest. His body bulged with a little more muscle yet he still wasn't too bodybuilder-ish for me. His dark brown eyes pierced into my soul as I felt our imprint flare up again.

"Melanie, you finally came back to us." He said with a small sob.

I smiled at him and tried to sit up. But my body gave up half way through the movement and Jacob had to help me.

I swallowed and tried to see if my vocal cords were still in working order.

"I-," my voice was a little scratchy and Carlisle was near me with water before I could blink.

I eyed it carefully, I still didn't know if my body remembered how to use my esophagus and I didn't want to risk choking myself.

But if I wanted to talk I needed to drink it. So I took it and drunk all the water. It slid down my dry throat and I felt a little better.

"I am happy to be with all of you again. Thank you for sticking with me for the past four years."

They looked shocked, "You were conscious the whole time?" asked Edward. I nodded at them.

"I was in a meadow and everyday I could hear all of you speak to me. I just didn't figure out how to leave that place until just recently."

I looked towards my children with tears in my eyes, "I'm so sorry my dear sweet children. I've missed out on most of your lives."

Cassandra hugged me, "It's alright Mom, and it's only been four years."

I shook my head, "But look how you've grown. I missed out on most of your firsts. Do you know how important that is for a mother?"

Chaska rolled his eyes with a smile, "Mom, there are things called cameras and video recorders you know. Dad had a whole arsenal of our precious memories. Because we knew you'd wake up one day and want to see everything you missed."

I pulled him to me and hugged him, "I love you baby." Then I kissed him on his forehead like when he was little.

He scowled and said, "Ew, no kisses Mommy!"

I laughed until my stomach hurt. He said that exact same thing the day Cassandra was born.

Carlisle ushered everyone out of the room, "I'll be back to check on you soon Melanie. I'm glad you're finally up."

I smiled at him, "I am too. And thank you for taking care of my family."

He just shrugged, "After all that you have done for us, I consider you an honorary Cullen now."

I laughed and he smiled then closed the door softly.

Then I was left in the room with Jacob.

"You heard what I'd said didn't you?" he asked. His voice sent shivers down my spine and sent vibrations through my body.

I smiled to myself, knowing that _everything_ was still in working order, thank _God!_

"I did, and I think that's what brought me out of it."

He was silent for a while just staring at me, "What is it Jacob? You're making me feel very uncomfortable."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I guess it's just so weird. I haven't seen you move in _four years_ Melanie. I don't know what to feel, I don't know what to do. I felt like you abandoned me."

I motioned for him to join me on the bed. When he did I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"I was always here for you Jacob. I just wasn't able to respond. I still loved you through every second I was in a coma."

His tears were on my shirt, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that Melanie. You don't even know how happy I am to hear you say anything at all. You could have said you hated me but I would have still jumped for joy the moment you looked at me."

I smacked him on the arm lightly, "Now why would I say that I hated you?"

He shrugged, "Maybe because I should have protected you better from Aro. Maybe you wouldn't have been in a coma for four years had I'd done something differently."

I held his face in my hands and made him stare into my eyes, "Jacob Black, after all that we've been through, you want to tell me that you think I'd hate you for something like _that?_ You underestimate my love for you Jake. I love you more than I love life itself. You and the kids, I looked forward everyday to hear your wonderful voices. It kept me going, it kept me _alive._"

"I love you so much Melanie, you don't even know."

"I love you too Jacob, so much you don't even know."

And with that said, I pulled Jacob close to me and kissed him long and hard. I gave him enough kisses to make up for all lost time.

When he pulled away, Jacob smirked at me and said, "Do you think if we're quiet they'll notice our _activities?"_

I smiled, "Probably not, but I'm just glad to have the horn dog that I know and love."

He kissed me once more, "And don't you forget it baby."

* * *

**Thanks to my (7!) reviewers!**

_jacobblackismineduh: _Yeah, OCD is a B sometimes. But it made me come up with awesome chapter.

_fantasywriter11: _Me too. Thankies!

_danie568: _Yes I was so happy to do something that Stephanie Meyer wasn't able to do... kill the Volturi!

_visitor - lee lee bentlee aka litonya:_ I appreciate it!

_Anime. Freak. 00001: _Thank you, thank you. :)

_Leah Alice Emily Whitlock:_ It totally is not the end. The end will be #40 and these last three chapters should be really long. And I totally will do a sequel. I have no idea what's gonna happen in it yet, but I'm going to do it!

_Samlanova: _But if Bella was with Jacob right now I would have to kill her so that Melanie could have him. Hm... not a bad idea. I always wanted to do a story where Bella is a total B. Thank you for the inspiration!


	39. Graduation

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like forever but I have a good reason. My computer crashed and it real awkward writing these stories on the computer in the living room. Since I'm so ADD if someone's watching TV while I'm typing I won't be able to concentrate. So I'm sorry this one is so short but I'm about to post the last chapter up after this! It's coming to an end y'all! I hope you know that the sequel will be rated M. So yeah...**

**1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT UNTIL THE END!**

Read **B-)**

Review **:-O**

and **&**

Enjoy **:-D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: Graduation**

_Well, I don't like, living under your spotlight  
Just because you think, I might find somebody worthy  
Oh, I don't like, living under your spotlight  
Maybe, if you treat me right, you won't have to worry_

'Spotlight' by Jennifer Hudson

"Wake up Melanie." Said the voice from outside my unconsciousness.

I rolled over and groaned, "Uh, five more minutes."

The voice laughed, "It's time to go to Chaska's graduation sweetheart. We need to start getting ready."

I shot up out of the bed with my eyes widened.

I hissed as the bright sun hit my sensitive eyes.

"Oh sorry about that Mel." The light was then now gone and my eyes started to adjust.

I stretched as my body woke itself up. I looked into the deep brown eyes of Jacob and smiled.

"Can you believe it? Our son is graduating!"

I smiled brightly and thought of all the little kids that also started to change with the Cullens' presence.

I got up out of bed and ran into the bathroom with a chuckling Jacob following me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I said from the shower.

I looked through the shower curtain to see Jacob, fully dressed in black and looking gorgeous, leaning against the sink that was heightened for all the tall people in our house.

He just shrugged, "It's just so cute to see you run around like there's no tomorrow. You're like a little kid on Christmas morning yet you're getting ready for your son's graduation."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed louder. "See? That's _exactly_ what I mean."

As I finished getting ready Jacob and Cassandra piled into the car and waited for me to put on my strappy heels.

When I entered the car we started to drive towards Forks.

It had been a year since I woke up from my four year coma and in that time the Cullens, along with the Jacob's pack, established a school for young werewolves.

It was built on some of the Cullen's private land since Esme taught most of the subjects.

Jasper also taught the equivalent of 'P.E.' classes. This just happened to be 'How to Kill a Vampire 101'.

We decided to make our own school because of the rapid growth of the students. If they attended regular school it would be a hassle to explain just why a five year old is taller than his teacher.

Also with their ever-growing brain, the kids are able to go through the four year high school period in a year. So now we were going to Chaska's graduation while Cassandra is technically a senior and will graduate next year.

There in the meadow the ceremony was set up with balloons and all thirty-five of the kids that were in Chaska's class.

My dad decided to move some of the pack to La Push so there were now about a thousand wolves living in the Forks-La Push-Port Angeles-Seattle area.

My family and I sat in our designated area and waited for the graduation to begin.

There was the calling of the names and the students walked across the stage. I went wild when they called Chaska Black and everyone looked at me with a smile, knowing that if anyone was going to act a fool at this graduation it would probably be me.

Then the valedictorian was announced and she said her speech. It just happened to be little Aphrodite.

Sebastian and Erin moved back here when they heard of the school and decided it was best for her.

She was a beautiful girl with long, fair blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled at the proud parents when she spoke and I felt my heart soar.

Chaska stood behind his twin sister with a smile. He was the salutatorian. I was glad all the competition with grades was finally over.

When the graduation ceremony was finished they all threw up their hats and now the partying could begin.

Everyone knew that my house was the party stop and in an hour or two I would have about two to three thousand mouths to feed. That's a lot of food considering how much us wolves eat. I'd been preparing for this day for the past two months.

Embry walked with Cassandra's arm through his and they stopped in front of me.

"Mom, guess what? Embry bought us plane tickets to Hawaii! But I wanted to ask your permission for me to go with him this summer."

There was a low growl from behind me and I could tell it was Jacob.

"You want to take my daughter all the way to Hawaii without any supervision with you?" He asked loudly.

Luckily, we were far enough away from most of the crowd that they didn't pay us much attention.

Embry just smirked, "Jake, don't worry about it. I promise to take care of her. And we won't do anything you wouldn't want us to do."

There was another growl and Embry scoffed, "Don't you trust me?"

I looked up at Jacob then back as Cassandra and said, "I'll allow you to go Cassie but your father has to agree too."

Cassandra turned to her father and pasted on the puppy dog face that she's perfected over the years.

"Please Daddy? Please, please, _please?"_ she begged. She was pretty close to being on her knees.

Jacob looked torn; it's not that he didn't trust Embry – he was his Beta, after all – he just didn't trust his hormones.

Jake smiled, "Alright, I'll let you go."

Cassandra squealed and threw her arms around Jacob's neck.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you so, so, so much!" With that she skipped away to tell her friends what she was doing this summer.

"Oh Embry, let me talk to you for a second."

I looked up at Jake and knew he had something up his sleeve. There was no way that Jacob was going to allow Embry to go off with Cassie that easily.

"Embry, look me in the eye. You are _not_ to have sex with my daughter on this trip, do you hear me? That is an _order._"

There was a flash in Embry's eyes that I knew all too well.

Embry was issued an order and he could not break it no matter what. Well, unless he quit the pack but he wouldn't do that.

When Jacob released Embry from his gaze, Embry groaned.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

Jacob just shrugged, "You said you wouldn't do anything so this order shouldn't affect your plans."

Embry growled as he walked away. All three of us knew that he was only bluffing when he said that we wasn't going to do anything.

But Embry should be happy with the order. He wasn't real specific. Jacob just said that Embry couldn't have _sex_ with Cassandra.

Being in his position many times during my teenage years with my father, I knew just how much you could do without breaking the order.

There was a lot that two young people could do without technically having sex.

I smirked to myself, I wondered if I should tell Jacob about this.

Then I shook my head. Nah, let those two have a little fun.

What's the worst that could happen? They can't have sex, so it's not like she could get pregnant or anything. Right?

* * *

**Thanks to my (10!)** **reviewers!**

_shyrose101: _Oh definitely! You just gotta remind me when I'm writing the sequel.

_natsumi456: _Yeah but I needed a way for some time to pass so that's what I came up with.

_Leah Alice Emily Whitlock: _Awesomeness! And thanks. If you like Cassie now wait till chapter 40. I think it's pretty funny.

_Anime. Freak. 00001: _Aw, thanks. At least there's a sequel.

_Samlanova: _I would like to but I can't do Leah. She has way too many problems and is too complicated. My brain would melt with trying to think of the right stuff for her.

_EclipseLover97: _Thank you, thank you.

_jacobblackismineduh: _Yup, just setting it all up for the sequel.

_xmukax: _I couldn't have said it better myself.

_AoMythology: _Shhh... you'll ruin the surprise. It's all a part of my master plan in the sequel. Muhahahaha!

_KittyKat7641: _Oh, I thought I explained how she got into the coma. When Mel and Jacob were fighting Aro in the woods and he threw her up against the tree she hit her head hard and that put her in a coma. So hope that answers everything!


	40. The Final Fantasy

**A/N:**** So this is it! The last chapter of 'Down in La Push, Where the Mean Dogs Play...' It's been a good run and I seriously didn't expect the story to go on for this long. Thanks for all of you who supported me. And I hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you did this one!**

Read** B-)**

Review** :-O**

and** &**

Enjoy** :-D

* * *

**

**Chapter 40: The Final Fantasy**

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down._

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

'In My Head' by Jason DeRulo

We arrived Honolulu around seven in the afternoon. The sun was in the middle of setting and the sky was just starting to turn pink.

I held Cassandra's hand as we boarded off the plane.

I had been working for these tickets to Hawaii ever since my little girl started looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

I remembered the first time we were actually intimate.

---

Jacob and Chaska were both busy devoting themselves to the pack. Jacob because he needed something to take his mind off the fact that Melanie might not wake up and Chaska because he would be Alpha one of these days and would need to learn everything he could.

Cassandra had just come back from visiting her mother and this time she had tears in her eyes when she walked into my house.

I immediately rushed up to her and gathered her in my arms. "Cassie, what's wrong sweetie?"

She just shook her head against my chest. She didn't want to talk about it – at least, not yet.

So I scooped her up and carried her over to the couch. I turned off the TV and devoted all my attention to my little imprint.

She snuggled closer to me in my lap and I could feel my body go hard with anticipation.

It was frustrating, because lately Cassie seemed more and more alluring.

At first I loved her like a little sister. Protecting her from all the mean people in the world and checking under her bed for monsters. I was like a second brother to her, maybe even a better brother because CW would never have played Barbie princess with Cassie like I did.

She sighed and her warm breath tickled my overheated skin. She was also getting hotter – both literally and figuratively.

I knew that soon she would start growing taller and her body would full out more than it already has. And then she would transform into a wolf when something pisses her off enough.

With both her parents wolves, she had a good chance of becoming one herself even though she's a female.

I shuddered when I felt her breath brush over my neck. She didn't seem to notice my struggle to not go hard against her thigh.

"Embry?" she said softly.

"Hm?" I answered her.

"What if she doesn't wake up? What if my mom's in a coma forever?" she asked and her voice started to crack.

I stroked her hair, "Don't worry about it sweet pea, your mom's a fighter. She'll be out of it before you know it. Just keep talking to her. I believe that she can hear you and it's your voice that keeps her going."

She tilted her face up to me, "Thank you Embry. You always seem to make everything better."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Can I ask you something Embry?"

"Anything princess." I replied.

"You know Martin Hendrix? He's in my class."

I had to refrain myself from growling, yeah I knew the horn dog. He was a pervert that had his eyes on my girl.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked in a hard voice.

"Promise not to kill him?" she asked.

My body went rigid, "What did he do?" I gritted out.

She bit her lip, "It's not what _he_ did, more like what _I_ did. I don't remember how but we ended up hugging one day after school and there was this hard thing against my leg. I thought something was seriously wrong with him and when I asked him about it he said that he was aroused. I asked him what that meant and he said he was horny for me. So I thought that I'd done something to make him feel that way so I asked what I could do to help him not be so aroused anymore and whispered a lot of things that made me feel really uncomfortable so I kneed him in his 'aroused place' and left him squirming on the ground."

When she's finished her story I burst out laughing. Now _this_ was the girl I love.

"So what's your question sweetheart?" I asked her after I'd calmed down enough.

He cheeks turned a light pink and she asked, "Do you get like that too? Or is it just a boy thing? I mean, you're a grown man so is it something you grow out of?"

I was amazed with my imprint's naivety. Did she really not know how the body works? Sure she's only technically a couple years old but she looks like a freaking teenager for God's sake.

She had breasts and an ass that I have to tilt my head every time I look at it.

So I took a deep breath and said, "No, I can get like that too. It's just a guy thing in general."

"Do girls get like that too? I mean what was that poking my leg?" She asked.

I groaned, "Do you really not know the answers to these questions or are you just teasing me?"

"Embry! I'm sorry if I'm not all that knowledgeable. I'm nothing but two years old. The only thing I _know_ is what they teach me in school. And Esme has definitely never said anything about what to do when this hard thing is poking you out of a guy's pants."

I looked at her, "Come on Cassie, you're a smart girl. What's down there that guys have? I know you don't take Health until next semester but you must know."

She thought a moment, "Their pen-…" she drifted off and I could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

I've seen that look before. You normally get it from young pups when they finally put it all together and it makes sense to them.

"Oh… my… GOD! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! That was his… you know. It was poking my thigh! Oh my God! I'm gonna kill him. How disgusting!" she yelled out.

"Do you understand now?" I asked her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, the kind of things he said he wanted to do with and to me still doesn't make all that much sense but he was talking about sex wasn't he?"

I nodded and she buried her face in her hands, "I can't imagine him touching me with a ten-foot pole much less putting his thing into my thing."

I kind of deflated, she didn't seem too happy about sex and it was killing me on the inside.

"So you never want to have sex?" I asked her.

"I don't think so. I mean you're my imprint so I guess you expect me to but I don't think it would happen too often."

"First of all, I don't _expect_ anything of you. If you don't want to do it, then you don't have to. I would never force you to do anything. And secondly, sex can be really enjoyable, sweetie."

"Really? Well I guess it seemed so gross because I was thinking of doing it with Martin but doing it with you seems pretty appealing."

I nearly hugged her until she couldn't breathe. You don't know how happy I was to hear that she would have sex with me. If she didn't want to, I wouldn't force sex on her but I was a man. It's torture to _never_ give it up, especially the woman you can't live without.

"Tell me about sex Embry. What will it feel like?" she asked.

"Well Cassie baby, I'm not gonna lie to you. Your first time, as a girl, hurts. But only for a little while and then it would start to feel really good. So good it feels like you can't take anymore but you don't want it to stop at the same time."

"How bad does it hurt Embry?" I shrugged, "I never took a virgin before but I heard that sometimes they cry. But like I said, it's only for a few seconds."

She nodded her head, "Will you ever have sex with me Embry?"

"Of course, but only when you're absolutely ready."

"And will you be gentle with me?"

"Of course, your first time is made to be special love. And I will make sure it is a pleasurable memory."

"How many times can you do it in a day?"

"As much as your body can take sweetheart; I promise we won't overdo it the first time. The morning after you'll be sore but you'll be fine."

She turned around in my lap, to where she was straddling me. I hissed out as I felt myself get harder. She brushed me the wrong way that was also the right way at the same time.

"Remember that one time we went to the beach for Alice's birthday? That was the first time I saw you shirtless and I'd actually paid attention to it. I couldn't take my eyes off you and I got a tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach and when I went home my swimsuit was wet even though I didn't go in the water. What was that?"

I closed my eyes and pictured that day, that was also the first time I noticed that changes in Cassandra's body.

"That was basically the girl version of a guy getting all hard." I said softly. I was trying not to focus on the fact that if we were naked I would be right at her entrance.

I groaned softly and bucked upward.

When I heard a gasp my eyes flashed open to see Cassandra looking directly and my erection.

_Damn,_ I thought, _couldn't keep in your pants could you? Now you're gonna scare her away._

"Is that-?" she asked.

I nodded stiffly, "Yup, that's it alright."

"It's so… so, _big._" She said with astonishment.

I chuckled, "Yeah I guess it is."

"That would hurt wouldn't it? I wouldn't be able to fit!"

"I assure you it will. The bigger it is, the better the sex."

She scoffed, "Then Martin must suck at sex then."

I just had to laugh. Though my mind was taken off our predicament, my dick still had other plans.

"Can I- can I touch it?" she asked timidly.

"Do you not understand the magnitude of what would happen if you grabbed my junk? I wouldn't be able to control myself Cassandra."

I glanced over her growing body. Her chest wasn't fully grown yet but they promised to be one hell of a rack.

Her stomach was flat and toned since she liked to work out a lot. Her legs were much the same and her ass was just perfect.

I could see her nipples straining against her T-shirt.

"I'll let you touch me if I can touch you." I proposed.

She swallowed and nodded her head, "You first," I told her.

She nodded then looked at my manhood. She slowly placed her small hands around my erection and took a hold of it.

I growled deep in my throat and my eyes closed. She squeezed and my hips bucked upward again.

She started to move her hands up and down painfully slow.

I nearly came right then and there.

I popped my eyes open to find her staring directly at my face, analyzing my expression, no doubt.

"My turn," I growled out to her and grabbed a hold of her chest.

She cried out in ecstasy and through her had back as I used my thumb to circle her peaked nipples.

I could smell her arousal and smiled as I put my lips to her breast.

Oh so slowly, I dragged my tongue against her nipple and she moaned out my name.

It was the best sound in the world to me.

We proceeded to touch each other and we explored each other's bodies until we knew every spot that would bring the other one pleasure. I never did bring her to a climax, but with her knowing how good it felt and I hadn't even given her the full treatment, I could have guaranteed that sex was coming soon.

---

"A penny for your thoughts Mr. Call?" asked Cassandra as we walked up to our suite.

"Just thinking about the past." I told her.

She squeezed my hand, "Good things I hope."

"They had you in it, so yeah, good things."

She smiled kissed me lightly.

"Come on, I want to do some sight seeing before the sun sets."

And we did, but after the few places we got to see we stopped and watched the sun go down into the horizon.

"Embry, did I tell you that I love you?" she asked me.

I smiled, "No, you never told me that before."

She tilted her head in a thoughtful gesture, "Huh, I could have sworn I did. Maybe in my head I did."

She shrugged, "Oh well, I hope you know now that I do love you."

I pulled her close to me, "I love you too my sweet angel. With all my heart and soul."


End file.
